I don't want anyone else to have you
by 90sbaby112
Summary: This is the last story to the trilogy. In this story Mojo and Him get revenge (again) by bringing back the Powerpunk Girls. The Powerpunk girls go and enroll in the high school and then Brat finds out that Boomer is in love with Bubbles but she is determined to get him back no matter how much it takes. I really am bad at summaries. i'm sorry :/
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I'm back with the last story of the "trilogy"! I'm very excited because this is Bubbles' and Boomer's story! I hope you enjoy it and I added the Powerpunk Girls to this story so it should get interesting! I hope you like it! Please read and review! Oh by the way, the reason i updated so quickly was because i was bored and decided to write chapter one!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**

**Chapter one:**

***Brat's POV***

My sisters and I were brought back here to Townsville by Mojo and Him. I don't really know why, they said they'd explain everything soon but they haven't yet. They left us sitting in Him's living room wondering what the heck was going on.

"Can we just leave?!" Brute exclaimed.

"No Brute! I already told you we can't!" Berserk snarled.

"UGH! But we've been sitting here forever and Mojo and Him haven't even told us what's going on yet! I want to cause trouble but I can't really do that sitting here now can I?!"

Berserk rolled her eyes. "Just hold your horses Brute. The wait will be worth it I promise."

Brute sighed frustrated. "How do you know?"

An evil smirk started to form on Berserk's lips. "Because this is Mojo and Him we're talking about. They wouldn't bring us back to Townsville if they didn't have something evil planned."

Brute thought about it. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Powerpuff Girls?" I asked.

Berserk nodded. "I'm positive it does…It might even have something to do with the Rowdyruff Boys."

My heart leaped. "The Rowdyruff Boys?"

Berserk's smile grew wider. "Yep The Rowdyruff Boys…"

I looked down and smiled.

We haven't seen the Rowdyruff boys in such a long time. The last time I saw all of them together I was about thirteen years old. The last time I saw Boomer though, we were fifteen.

***Flashback***

Boomer was standing in my room staring at me sitting on my bed.

"Brat I'm sorry but I have to break up with you." He had said.

I felt my heart slowly break but of course I wasn't going to show him that.

"But Boomie…It was all going so great." I said while giving him a puppy dog look.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know I just…I can't continue on, I'm sorry."

I got up and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Is it because of Bubbles?"

Boomer hesitated. "W-what?! N-no this has nothing to do with Bubbles!"

I smirked but there was no trace of humour on my face.

"You can't lie to me Boomer; we've been dating for ten years."

He didn't say anything.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked pleasingly when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I kissed him and I felt victorious when he kissed me back.

I let go of him. "Look Boomer, go out back to Townsville and leave me here. But see if you can live without me, then one day I'll be back and you're going to realise that you just can't live without me."

He bit his lip and looked nervous.

I kissed him again and of course he kissed back.

Finally, we let go of each other and I opened the portal that lead to Townsville.

"I'll see you." I said and smirked playfully.

He gave me a small smile. "I'll see you."

And with that, he jumped into the portal and I hadn't seen him since.

***End of Flashback***

"What do you think the boys are up to?" I asked curiously.

Berserk shrugged. "I don't know. They're probably still causing trouble or something."

Suddenly, we heard Him and Mojo walk in the room.

"You'd be surprised." We heard Him snarl.

"Now are you going to tell us why we're here?!" Brute shouted.

Berserk narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean we'd be surprised?"

Him chuckled humourlessly. "My boys. Brick, Butch, and Boomer aren't the evil little boys that Mojo and I created them to be."

"What do you mean?" Berserk demanded.

"Let's just say the Powerpuff Girls changed them…"

"_Changed _them?" Berserk sounded angry.

"That's why we need your help." This time Mojo spoke. "We need you to destroy those Powerpuff girls and get the boys back on track!"

"How much did the Powerpuff girls change the Rowdyruff Boys?" Brute demanded.

"The boys haven't gotten into trouble ever since they were eleven years old."

We gasped.

"And now Brick is dating Blossom and Butch is dating Buttercup."

I looked over to my sisters and saw that Berserk's face was turning red and she was digging her fingernails into the couch cushion. She had never gotten over Brick and by the looks of it I don't think she ever will.

Brute didn't look as jealous as Berserk did but I could tell she still was. Butch and Brick had broken up with Brute and Berserk when they were thirteen. Berserk didn't take it well and neither did Brute, they swore they'd get them back one day and I guess today was that day.

I turned to Mojo and Him. "What about Boomer?"

Mojo narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

I took a deep breath. "Is he with…You know…"

"With Bubbles?" Mojo laughed and I groaned.

He shook his head. "No, Boomer and Bubbles are not together…"

I sighed in relief.

"Yet."

I almost punched him.

"You need to stop him before he is though…He likes her a lot."

I smirked. "Yeah but we never broke up…When we tried to break up with me he couldn't. Watch, when he sees me again he's going to come running toward me."

"Yeah, lucky you." I heard Berserk mumble in a low voice that only I could hear.

My smirk grew wider. "So, what do we need to do?"

Mojo rubbed his chin. "I was thinking maybe we could enrol you to the high school and you can start off by making their lives a living hell…"

"And maybe when you're there you can start winning the boys back." Him added.

My sisters and I nodded.

"We like that idea." Berserk said.

Brute and I nodded in agreement. "Yep."

Him and Mojo smiled evilly.

"Great…Let's get started…"

***Bubbles' POV***

"Hey Bubbles?" Boomer asked nervously at lunch time.

I giggled. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind helping me with my Spanish homework? I'm having a hard time with it."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, when do you wanna work on it?"

"How about after school at your house?"

I nodded. "It's a date."

He smiled and blushed.

I then realised what I had just said.

"I mean it's a study date!" I said quickly.

He laughed. "I'll see you after school."

I nodded. "See ya!" I said and then skipped away toward my locker to put some of my stuff away.

I passed the office to get to my locker and I stopped in my tracks.

The office had clear windows that let you look into it and when I looked into it I caught a glance of three new faces sitting on the three chairs waiting for someone. I hoped they couldn't see me because I probably looked like a creep just standing there staring at them but for some reason those new faces didn't look so new to me.

I squinted and began to study the three girls sitting in the chairs.

The first girl was short; I knew she was short because I saw that her feet weren't even touching the ground from where she sat. She was wearing a black mini skirt with white leggings underneath, knee high black boots, and a baby blue blouse. Her hair was blonde and put into pig tails just like mine. Although, her hair was way longer than mine because it went down to her waist even with pig tails, her pig tails were being held by two baby blue bows and she also had blue eyes.

The girl sitting next to her was also pretty short. She had long red hair that I could tell when to the middle of her back; she was wearing a pink and red striped skirt, pink tights underneath with black shoes and a pink blouse with red buttons. And the bow she wore in her hair was huge and it let out red ribbons from all sides.

Then the last girl had short black hair, green eyes, and she was wearing a black dress with green fishnet stockings underneath. Her boots where black and pointy and actually freaked me out. They looked like boots a vampire would wear.

Then I gasped when I realised who they were! No wonder they looked so familiar. I took off running toward my locker and was relieved when I saw Blossom and Buttercup.

"THEY'RE BACK!" I shouted while running toward them.

Blossom and Buttercup stared at me with confused looks on their faces.

"THEY'RE BACK!" I continued shouting then stopped in front of them.

"What?" They demanded at the same time.

"They're back!" I repeated.

"Bubbles you're not making any sense!" Buttercup shouted.

Blossom put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down and tell us who's back."

I sighed and Blossom removed her hand from my shoulder.

"The Powerpunk girls."

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"The Powerpunk girls are back!"

Blossom and Buttercup exchanged glances and then started laughing! They started laughing!

I stared at them in horror. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

They automatically stopped laughing. "Oh you were serious…" Buttercup said awkwardly.

"YES I WAS SERIOUS!"

"Where did you see them?" Blossom asked me.

"I was walking this way and I saw them in the office. They were sitting on the chairs looking like they were waiting for someone."

"Are you sure it could've been someone else? We haven't seen the Powerpunk girls in a long time."

I shook my head. "They're three triplets that look exactly like us…I don't think it could've been somebody else."

"Well, what are they doing here?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom shrugged then bit her lip. "You don't think they could be enrolling in the school do you?"

I shrugged and Buttercup groaned.

"Great just great! My life seems to be getting better and better!" She shouted and kicked the locker leaving it with a dent.

"Miss. Utonium I would much appreciate it if you didn't kick the lockers they are school property." Mr. Bradley our principal said as he walked by.

Buttercup nodded and muttered an I'm sorry.

Mr. Bradley nodded then walked away. When he was out of sighed Buttercup kicked the locker again leaving a bigger dent.

"whose locker is that?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know I think it's empty."

"Okay carry on."

Buttercup nodded and this time she punched it.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

Blossom sighed. "Well, I mean we don't know if they're here to enrol in a school…"

Buttercup scoffed. "Really Blossom? So what else do you assume they're here for?"

Blossom shook her head. "I don't know but we really shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe Bubbles thought she saw the Powerpunk girls but didn't…We don't know anything could happen."

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest. "It sounds like you're hoping for a miracle."

Blossom groaned. "You have no idea…"

***Brat's POV***

"I'm so sorry about the wait." We looked up and saw a tall man wearing a suit looking at us.

Berserk slapped on a smile. "It's all right."

"If you would just step into my office and we'll get you guys enrolled right away."

We got up and followed the man into another office.

He sat down behind his desk and motioned for us to take a seat and we did.

"So, what are your names?"

"I'm Berserk Plutonium and these are my two sisters Brute and Brat Plutonium."

The principal nodded and started typing our names into the computer.

"What grade are you girls in?"

"Grade eleven."

He nodded. "Great and where are you guys from?"

Berserk hesitated then spat out: "Canada."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Berserk nodded. "Yeah."

"What part?"

"Oh you know…That one part...?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"We're from Alberta!" I answered quickly.

Berserk sighed in relief.

Brute gave me an odd look.

"What part of Canada is that in?"

Good thing I was good at geography. "Um, it's near the middle of the country..."

He nodded. "Very cool."

I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath until I let it out.

"Okay, so I just have to print out your times table and you can start school tomorrow. It's just that since it's the middle of the school day I'd rather not have you start until tomorrow."

Berserk nodded. "We understand."

He printed off our time table and we left his office.

"What the hell Berserk?" Brute demanded.

"What?"

"We're from Canada?"

"Well I'm sorry but Mojo and Him didn't tell me what to say! Plus, I didn't think he was going to ask! Canada was the first thing that popped in my head!"

Brute groaned. "And Brat why Alberta?!"

"It was the first thing that popped in my head!" I shouted back.

"Yeah but who knows where Alberta is?!"

"No one which is why it made it more believable! Everyone knows where Toronto is and were Vancouver is but no one knows where Alberta is! That way it would at least sound like we're from the country!"

Brute sighed. "Whatever."

Berserk nodded. "You know, she actually has a point…"

"UGH! I'm leaving!" She shouted and stomped out of the school.

***Bubbles' POV***

"Bubbles, can you please stop freaking out?" Buttercup asked me for the millionth time during art class.

"I'm trying Buttercup I'm trying!"

She sighed. "I don't get why you're so scared. We can beat their butts any day."

I shrugged. "I don't know why I'm freaking out Buttercup."

"Well, just try to forget about it…Plus Blossom might be right. Maybe you didn't see them and it was actually someone else."

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Yeah, try to focus on something else."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…Boomer?"

"What?" I asked blushing.

She smirked. "Try focusing your mind on Boomer."

I blushed even harder and shook my head. "Oh my goodness Buttercup."

She laughed.

"I'm helping him with Spanish today after school."

She nodded. "That's cool."

I giggled. "Yeah."

Suddenly, she started laughing.

"What?" I demanded.

"He likes you so much it's funny!"

I slapped her playfully on her arm. "Why?"

She shook her head and shrugged. " I don't know it just is…The way he looks at you."

I continued to blush.

"Bubbles?"

"What?"

"Stop blushing."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are."

I shook my head. "That's not me blushing that's just the honey glow in my cheeks."

She raised her eyebrows. "Right…"

I nodded. "I am right."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Bubs."

I smiled, happy that I managed to annoy her.

***Buttercup's POV***

Okay so Bubbles is freaking out because she swears she saw the Powerpunk girls and Blossom isn't really freaking out but I can tell she is on the inside…Gosh, why do I have to have such weird sisters?

Anyways, as for me I don't really know what to think. I mean, yeah I don't want the Powerpunks to be here because I really don't like them…At all, but at the same time, if they're here at least I can fight with them or something.

I sighed and while I was walking out the door I felt Butch his arm around my waist and pull me close to him.

"What's up Greenbean?" I couldn't help but smile, he always managed to make smile even when I was having a rough day.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I lied.

"You know you're a bad liar."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Not until I'm 100% sure about it."

He let go of me and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Not until you're 100% sure of what?"

I bit my lip. "Just something."

He shook his head. "I really don't like where this is going."

I shook my head. "Me neither…"

"Why do you always manage to confuse me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He rolled his eyes and put his arm around my waist again.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded. "Please."

We were just leaving the school grounds when I thought I saw something in the trees. I gasped and turned to look.

"Are you okay?" Butch asked me.

I nodded and turned back around. "I'm fine."

***Brat's POV***

"That stupid monkey wasn't lying!" Brute shouted.

Berserk rolled her eyes. "What made you think he was?"

Brute shrugged. "I sort of just hoped he was."

Berserk shook her head.

I wasn't really sure what we were doing hiding up in a tree but I'm not going to lie it was actually fun. Just sitting on a branch with my sisters watching people exit the school and go home.

"Hey there's Brick and Blossom." I told Berserk and pointed.

She followed to where I was pointing and practically growled.

Brick had his arms wrapped around Blossom and she had his arms wrapped around his neck and they were kissing.

"Why her?" Berserk demanded. "What does she have that I don't?"

Brute gave a small chuckle. "Obviously Brick."

"Shut up before I strangle you!"

I gasped when I saw Boomer walk out of the school. I smiled when I saw him, I really did miss him. His blonde hair, his blue eyes *sigh* I missed kissing him.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my dream world when I saw Bubbles skip up to him. I almost went up to them and freaking killed Bubbles when I saw the way he looked at her. I didn't really know how to describe it but I can say one thing…He never looked at me that way. His face went to being normal to being happy and excited. His eyes lit up when he saw her and it looked like he was trying hard to control himself.

I felt a stab of jealousy…Never in the ten years that we dated had he ever looked at me like that…He looked at Bubbles like he…like he _loved _her…

I groaned, stood up from the branch and took off to the sky hoping that neither of them had seen me. I have to get him back…I have to! He's _mine. _

_I hope you liked it! By the way if any of you are confused on how they dated for ten years it's because Craig McCracken made an episode of the Powerpuff Girls that was never aired called "A Punky Couple" it was about the Rowdyruffs meeting the Powerpunks and they fell in love and then they went to try to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. So yeah if anyone is confused about that now you know. :D I kind of wish they would've aired that episode! It would've been a fun one! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_~90sbaby112 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! I'm back with chapter two! I hope you guys like it! It's a bit short but I hope you like it, I really like this chapter if I do say so myself. Anyways, enjoy!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter two:**

***Princess' POV***

I sat by myself on the couch at Ace's place. I've been living here for almost a month and I actually kind of like it better then when I lived at the mansion. Here I feel listened to and cared for…I know it sounds weird and how would've thought that I would ever actually become friends with the Gangreen Gang? I still ask myself that question and I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to it…

But, something's weird going on with me and I don't know what it is…Well, uh…How do I put this? Ace and I…Did some things and this morning I…I up chucked! But, I can't be you know…that thing that happens…I can't be that, it's probably something I ate…Right? *UGH* Here I am trying to convince myself that I'm not…You know! But, what if I am? I need help but I don't know who to get from.

Right now I'm here sitting on the couch thinking about all of this when I really should be trying to see if I am. Ace and his friends are out getting me medicine because they saw me vomit this morning, but how am I supposed to tell him that I might be….You know! I really need to learn how to say it.

But, is Ace even ready to be a father? Was I ready to be a mother? UGH! I need help, but from who? My father doesn't even want to see me right now and my friends all probably hate me too.

I sat there for another moment or two then I thought of the Powerpuff Girls…They could help me right? They wouldn't judge me…? I just need help from someone who won't judge me, but they're the Powerpuff Girls! It's their job to help people in need, plus they owe me!

I got up and looked at the clock. They would probably be home now but maybe I should call them first just in case.

***Bubbles' POV***

"No Boomer, the J makes the H sound and the H is silent." I explained to him for the millionth time.

"But why?"

"I don't know that's just how Spanish works!"

We were sitting at my dining room table trying to get our Spanish homework done but Boomer was making it impossible.

"Okay what about that letter?"

"Which one?"

"The N with the little squiggly on top."

"That's an ñ." I told him.

He nodded. "Alright."

I sat there and watched him work on the Spanish worksheet. Then, he sighed and looked up at me.

"Bubbles?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied not thinking much of it.

"I wanted to ask you something."

I nodded. "What?"

"I-I was w-wondering if-if maybe you might want to-"

_RIIING. _The phone rang interrupting his sentence.

"Hold that thought." I told him and ran to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello…" I heard a frightened voice on the other end.

"Um, hi, who is this?" I asked curiously.

"Um, it's me Princess…Who's this?"

"Oh hi Princess! How are you? It's Bubbles by the way!" My sisters and I had actually grown a bit closer to Princess after Ace bailed her out of jail and she helped give Brick his powers back. It turns out she's not a bad girl, she just needs some love and understanding.

"I-I've been better." She admitted.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated. "Well…You see, Um…I just need you to do one of two things for me."

I nodded and listened carefully. "What do you need?"

I saw Boomer give me a confused look.

I shook my head to let him know that everything was fine.

"I need you and your sisters to either go to the pharmacy with me…" She was whispering into the phone. "Or to go and buy a…a…"

"A what?"

"I'm scared to say it." She was still whispering.

I shook my head. "It's okay Princess, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

She sighed then I heard her take a deep breath. "A pregnancy test…"

My jaw dropped and I almost dropped the phone. A _pregnancy test? _

"Hello? Bubbles? Are you still there?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Yes I'm still here Princess."

"Uh, could you do that for me?"

"Yeah, but do you want us to go buy it for you or do you want us to go with you?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just that I don't want to go in and people see that I might be pregnant, but at the same time I don't want to send you guys to do a dirty deed for me or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen Princess, it's not a dirty deed it's something that you really need right now." I wasn't going to say "pregnancy test" out loud. Not with Boomer sitting there, Princess might not want anyone to know. "How about my sisters and I come pick you up and then we'll go with you to the pharmacy? Don't worry, people won't look at you weird and if they do it'll be okay, you'll be with the Powerpuff Girls you know?"

She sighed in relief. "Thanks Bubbles."

I smiled. "You're very welcome Princess. What time do you want us to come pick you up?"

"Um, Is right now okay?"

"Uh…" I looked at Boomer who was staring at me from his homework.

"It's just that Ace is out right now and I'd rather go before he gets home."

"Okay, we'll be there in about twenty minutes…Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, don't worry Princess, everything will be okay."

"Thanks Bubbles…Thank you very much."

"Not a problem. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye." And with that, we hung up.

I turned to Boomer. "How mad would you be if I left you here for about an hour?"

He shrugged. "Can I use your TV?"

"Yeah."

"Can I use your internet?"

"Yep."

"Can I eat your food?"

I sighed. "Yes, you can also use my washroom and jump on my bed if you want."

He smiled. "I'll be fine go do what you need to do."

"Thank you!" I went up to him, hugged him and kissed his cheek without really meaning to.

I turned red and he looked shocked. "I'll see you in a bit."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you."

I ran upstairs to find my sisters.

I ran into Blossom's room. Blossom jumped from the book she was reading when I ran into her room.

"What's wrong Bubbles? Who was on the phone?"

"Princess and we need to go help her right now."

Blossom suddenly looked alarmed. "Is she okay?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I don't know that's why we need to go now."

She put her book down and nodded. "Okay let's go."

"Oh by the way we have to take the car."

"What? Why?"

I groaned. "Just do it."

I ran out of her room and ran into Buttercup's room. I saw that she was sleeping on her bed…And snoring."

I grabbed one of her pillows and started hitting her in the head.

"Wake up!" I shouted.

She moaned and turned over. "Wake up Buttercup!"

"What do you want?" She moaned.

"You have to wake up! It's an emergency?"

"Ugh! What's the emergency?!"

I bit my lip. "We have to help someone."

Buttercup rolled over to look at me. "I know but who and from what?"

Just then, Blossom walked in, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah Bubbles, explain."

"I'll explain everything to you in the car lets go."

"If we're going to save someone, why are we taking the car?" Buttercup asked.

"UGH! JUST COME ON!" I shouted. They exchanged glances but followed me out to the car.

***Brat's POV***

I have to get him back; I have to get him back, I HAVE TO GET HIM BACK! I almost crushed the smoothie I had in my hand from repeating that over and over in my head. Boomer isn't Bubbles'…He's _mine. _I don't know how hard it's going to be to get that through her little head but one way or another I'm going to. When Boomer sees me again he's going to forget all about Bubbles and just focus on me…

I sighed and ran my fingers through my pig tails…Or at least, that's what I hope happens.

I turned to my sisters who were sitting across from me. We had come here to this little smoothie shop after I had flown away, we were just trying to get to know Townsville a bit more, and it has been a while since we were here.

"So school tomorrow?" Berserk asked trying to start a conversation.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't wait to see Boomer."

"Who says you have to wait until tomorrow?" Brute asked.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"The boys still live in Mojo's place. We could just fly over and see them right now."

My heart for some reason picked up speed. I shook my head.

"We can't go _right _now. I don't even know what I'm going to say to Boomer."

Berserk sighed heavily. "What are you nervous about?"

I thought about how he looked at Bubbles, I frowned and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Brat, you really shouldn't get intimated by a Powerpuff." Berserk said.

I gasped. "I am not!"

"Shut up and listen to me. I saw how sad you were when you saw him with Bubbles! What do you think blind?! Don't worry; when he sees you he's going to go running back into your arms!"

I sighed. "I hope so…" I said in a voice so low that they couldn't hear me.

***Bubbles' POV***

"Okay," Blossom said when we pulled up to the pharmacy. "So, you think you're pregnant?"

I was sitting in the back seat with Princess. She nodded.

Blossom nodded and I could tell she was trying to remain calm. "Okay, don't worry Princess it'll be all right, pregnant or not."

I saw a tear flow out of her right eye, she quickly brushed it away.

Blossom turned off the car and got off. Princess, Buttercup, and I followed.

We walked into the pharmacy and immediately Princess looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Princess." I said trying to comfort her. "It'll be okay."

She nodded and looked down at her feet.

I looked at her; she didn't look the way she looked when she came out from prison. Now she looked like she had enough food in her stomach, her eyes weren't sunken in, and even though she was frightened right now, she looked like she was being taken care of.

I smiled and felt relief.

We stopped in front of all the pregnancy test.

Buttercup picked two up. "Uh… Princess, we've never picked out pregnancy test before so…We don't really know what we're doing…Just letting you know…"

Princess smiled. She smiled! "It's okay Buttercup, I needed your moral support more than anything."

"Kay, so do we buy more than one just to be more accurate?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know…Should we?"

"Maybe we should to make sure." I suggested.

"What do you think Princess?" Blossom asked Princess.

Princess shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"The Princess has spoken!" Buttercup said in a teasing voice. "Now, would you like pee on a stick, or dip in a cup?"

"Whoa! There's options?!" I shouted and took the pregnancy test away from Buttercup.

"Yeah, I always thought you peed straight on but apparently there's an option to pee in a cup and dip in the pregnancy test stick thing."

"Let's get pee straight on, I don't know about you but you but I always miss when I pee in a cup."

I turned to look at Princess who nodded.

"Yeah that should be good."

Blossom nodded. "Okay, how many should we get?"

I thought about it. "How about…five? Do you think that's enough? Just to be safe."

Buttercup nodded. "That should be more than enough."

"Okay, let's go pay for them then."

We took the five pregnancy tests to the counter and received a funny look from the cashier but she sold us the test. Then, we ran to the washroom to support Princess while she took the five pregnancy tests.

"We should've bought her a drink or something." Buttercup said.

"I didn't think of that." Blossom replied.

"It's okay girls, I think I'll be fine."

Princess went into one of the stalls and peed on the first stick. She came out and we waited for the results, when Princess saw the little pink plus sign she almost fainted. Good thing I was holding onto her.

"It's okay Princess." Blossom said. "You still have four more to go."

I could tell by the sound of Blossom's voice that she knew that the four other tests weren't going to be any different. And sure enough, they weren't by the fifth test Princess was huddled in a corner sobbing her eyes out.

Blossom held her close and rocked her back in forth.

"It's okay Princess. It's okay."

Princess shook her head. "No it's not. Ace is going to hate me."

"Why in the world would you think he would hate you?"

"Because, what if he doesn't want to be a father? What if when I tell him he won't want to have anything to do with me? Where am I supposed to go then?" She sobbed some more.

Buttercup and I frowned.

"Shh…" Blossom said trying to comfort her. "I'm sure Ace isn't going to kick you out."

"But Blossom! I'm only 16 years old!"

Blossom frowned then bit her lip. "Have you ever thought about going back to school?"

Princess shrugged. "I don't' know. I don't think they'll want me there anymore."

"Well, technically you'll still enrolled in the school. You can go back."

She shook her head. "But I don't know if I want to…I don't know what to do…"

Blossom sighed. "Well, your best bet right now is to go tell Ace that you're pregnant and well…Talk about it. You guys have to work it out…You're having a kid together so you have to work it out."

She nodded and wiped her tears away.

Blossom got up and helped Princess up. "Now, let's get you home before Ace gets there."

***Brat's POV (20 minutes before)***

"Hey is that the Powerpuff girls?" I asked and pointed to the pharmacy across the street.

Berserk and Brute turned around to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup walk into the pharmacy with another girl.

"Yeah it is…Let's go follow them." Brute said and flew out of her seat and across the street.

Berserk and I sighed and went to follow her. We found her in the cosmetics aisle.

"What are you doing?" Berserk demanded.

"Shh! They're on the other side!" Brute whispered.

"Whoa! There's options?!" We suddenly heard Bubbles shout.

We exchanged confused glances.

"Yeah, I always thought you peed straight on but apparently there's an option to pee in a cup and dip in the pregnancy test stick thing." We heard Buttercup say.

"Let's get pee straight on, I don't know about you but you but I always miss when I pee in a cup." Bubbles replied.

We all gave each other shocked glances. Bubbles is pregnant?!

I turned to look at Princess who nodded.

"Okay, how many should we get?" Blossom asked.

"How about…five? Do you think that's enough? Just to be safe." Bubbles replied.

"That should be more than enough." We heard Buttercup say again.

"Okay, let's go pay for them then."

And we heard their footsteps walk up the cashier.

I turned to my sisters.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Bubbles is pregnant!" I felt a jolt of panic. If she's pregnant then it'll probably be Boomer's kid! And Boomer will probably stay with her since she's having his kid!

Berserk rolled her eyes. "Don't get so ahead of yourself Brat she might not even be pregnant…She sounded too happy to be pregnant."

"Well, aren't people always excited when they're pregnant?"

"Not when they're 16 or 17 years old Brat!"

"Oh…right…"

Brute sighed frustrated. "Let's just see how it turns out…I doubt Bubbles is pregnant…She's too goody toe shoes to."

I sighed and felt a bit relieved. "You guys are right."

Berserk nodded. "We always are."

"Yeah," Brute said. "Just wait until tomorrow, you'll probably find out then. In the meantime lets go back to Him's place."

I nodded. "Okay let's go."

And with that, we left the pharmacy and went back to Him's place.

_That's all for now! Please review what you liked, what you didn't like and again sorry it was short! Bye, I'll see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Here's chapter three! I hope you guys like it! I'm really loving this Boomer and Bubbles story! I have it all planned out so I hope you like it! Please read and review!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Three:**

***Boomer's POV***

"Boomer where are you?" Brick asked me through the phone.

"I'm at the Puff's house."

"What are you still doing there? I didn't think Spanish would take you that long…By the way do you know where Blossom is? I've been trying to reach her but she doesn't pick up her phone."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, all I know is that the Puffs went out about an hour ago. I don't know what for but Bubbles said it was urgent."

"What? Then what are you still doing there?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "They said I could eat their food."

"Kay, well when are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Bubbles isn't back yet and I don't want to just ditch."

"Well, then call her and tell her that you have to go home."

"But, what if she didn't take her phone?"

"Well, call and then see."

I sighed. "Fine, gee what are you my mom?"

"Boomer, we don't have a mom."

"Exactly! So why are you acting like one?"

"…Whatever man just don't stay out too long."

"Yes mom."

"Whatever, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and proceeded to call Bubbles.

"Hello?" I smiled when I heard her voice from the other end.

"Hey Bubs, where are you?"

"Uh…" She hesitated. "We're going to be a little while longer…"

"Oh, well that's fine." I frowned. "I just wanted to call you to tell you that I had to go home."

"Oh, I'm sorry Boomer!"

I shook my head. "It's fine Bubbles don't worry too much about it."

"Aw, but now I feel bad!"

I smiled, I just loved her personality. So cute and bubbly. "Don't worry about it Bubs, I'll still be able to sleep at night."

She giggled. "Alright, oh and what was that you wanted to tell me?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when I was helping you with your homework you said you had something to tell me…What was it?"

"Oh! Oh…" I bit my lip and blushed as I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"Yeah…So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Bubbles…I-"

"You…?" She sounded curious.

I blushed even harder and was thankful she couldn't see me.

"I can't tell you through the phone. How about I tell you tomorrow?"

She was silent then answered. "Okay, sure. Tomorrow then."

I smiled and sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll see you Bubs."

I heard her giggle. "See ya Boomer."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I waited for her to hang up first, and then I hung up.

I sighed and walked out of the Utonium house and started to walk home. I guess I could've flown but, I just wanted some time to think about what I wanted to ask Bubbles.

What if she said no? What if she laughs in my face and walks away? But…But what if she says yes?

I've been practicing for almost two weeks on how to ask her out, how to ask her to be my girlfriend but no matter how much I practiced, I always seemed to get nervous every time I asked her out…Maybe it was because one time I did ask her out but she said no…But that was when we were five so I don't know if that counts.

I sighed as I remembered.

***Flashback***

We had always hated each other…We were _created _to hate each other, but it was clear to me, ever since I saw her, that I didn't want to hate her. And by the way she looked at me; I didn't think she wanted to hate me either.

I mean sure, we would never go easy on each other during a fight. I wasn't one to let someone else win and neither was she. But, I did enjoy it when she kissed me to try to defeat me. Especially that one time when the girls started kissing us and we just grew bigger. I guess I liked it because she kissed me like, ten times.

But then there was a time when I gathered up the courage to go up to her and tell her that I liked her and that I wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Uh, Bubbles?"

It was after a fight, my brothers and her sisters had flown away, leaving both of us alone.

"Y-yes Boomer?" I noticed her cheeks turning pink; I thought it was super cute.

"Bubbles, I really like you and I was wondering…Do you want to be my girlfriend?" My heart was racing and I had to remind myself to breath.

I could tell that the question stumped her and she was hesitating.

"Bubbles?"

Her face went from pink to red and she looked at me then she turned to look at the direction her sisters had flown off to. She turned back to me, looked down at her feet and frowned.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Boomer." She said in such a low voice that I could barely hear her.

It felt as if my heart that fallen out of my chest.

"W-what?"

She looked up at me with tears in her big blue eyes.

"I-I can't be your girlfriend." She answered me.

It honestly felt like someone had just killed me and I had gone to hell.

"W-why not?"

"Because it just can't be…It can't happen…I'm a Powerpuff Girl and you're…You're a Rowdyruff boy."

If the same thing happened to me now, I would've tried to reason with her, but I was five at the time what the hell was I supposed to do?

So I just stared at her and watched her fly away. She left me heartbroken that day, and that was also the day that my brothers and I met the Powerpunk Girls…That was also the day I dated Brat.

***End Flashback***

I looked up and realised that I was already home, I sighed and walked up the steps to the volcano and let myself in.

"Hey, look who's finally back!" Brick called from the kitchen.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm back."

"How did the homework go?"

I shrugged. "It was good I guess."

Brick nodded and I noticed he was eating KD.

I opened the fridge and got a can of root beer.

"Did you ask Bubbles?"

I chuckled humourlessly. "No."

"Dude, when are you going to do it?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "I don't know okay? It's just every time I try to tell her I freeze up and I can't let the words out of my mouth!"

I opened my root beer and began chugging it.

"Well, come on. She's not going to say no, and plus if she does she's not going to beat you up or anything. This is Bubbles we're talking about."

I put my root beer on the counter. My brothers didn't know about the time I had asked Bubbles out when we were five and I doubt that Blossom and Buttercup knew. Bubbles wouldn't have told them, at least not back then when we still hated each other.

"Dude, are you okay? You look…You look kind of sick?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine…Where's Butch?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"In his room…I don't know what he's doing."

I nodded. "Did you get a hold of Blossom yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He answered popping the p. "Did the girls say where they were going?"

I shook my head. "No, they just said something about it being an emergency."

Brick narrowed his eyes. "Really? There was nothing on the news and I haven't seen any monsters or heard any ambulances."

I shrugged. "How knows? Girls consider many different things emergencies."

***Bubbles' POV***

"Princess! You have got to calm down!" Blossom shouted while Princess was having a nervous breakdown in Ace's room.

"I-I-I can't!"

"Yes you can Princess!"

"Can I just slap her?" Buttercup asked.

"NO!" Blossom and I shouted at the same time.

"She's pregnant! We can't slap her!" I shouted at Buttercup.

Buttercup sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I'm just trying to think of ways to calm her down…I don't see any of you doing it!"

Suddenly, we heard the front door open and close and we heard footsteps walk in.

Princess then grabbed the pillow and began screaming into it.

"Princess!" Blossom shouted and tried pulling the pillow away from her.

"No!" Princess shouted and started pulling back.

"You-Have-To-Tell-Him!" Then, they ripped the pillow and feathers started flying everywhere.

"See, this wouldn't have happened if you would've let me slap her." Buttercup told me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We better do something before Ace-"

Suddenly, Ace opened the door to his room and walked in. His eyes flew open when he saw Blossom holding one end of his ripped pillow and Princess looking like a wreck while holding the other half. Then, his eyes turned to Buttercup who was leaning against the wall biting her nails then he turned to me who was staring at him turning red.

"H-hi A-Ace." I stuttered.

"Uh, hey Bubbles…What are you guys doing in my room?"

Blossom let go of the pillow, straightened up, and cleared her throat.

"Um, Ace?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Ginger?"

"Um…" Blossom bit her lip. "Princess has something she really has to tell you."

Ace then turned to look at Princess who was silently crying on the bed.

"Princess are you okay?" He actually looked worried.

She shook her head and refused to look up at him.

Ace sat on the bed and touched her shoulder.

"It's okay Princess. You can tell me what's wrong."

I bit my lip and turned to look at Buttercup who also looked as worried as I felt.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?"

Princess wiped her tears away then she opened a drawer that was beside the bed and took out her pregnancy test. She handed it to Ace.

"What's this...?"

He looked down at it and his eyes widen. He looked up at Princess who was looking terrified then he looked back at the little pink plus sign. Then he looked back and Princess and a small smirk formed on his lips.

"You're pregnant?"

"Y-yes, I guess so?"

"Huh." He put the test back in the drawer and turned to look at us.

"Thanks for helping her."

Blossom nodded and looked a bit surprised. "No problem. We're happy to help."

Ace smiled and he actually looked extremely happy.

"You don't know how much it means to me…Thank you…"

Wow, he must really like Princess.

Blossom smiled back. "Like I said it was no problem." Then she turned to Princess who was still sitting on the bed. "Princess, if you ever need anything else you just let us know and we'll be there in a flash."

Princess gave Blossom a shy smile. "Thank you Blossom."

"You're welcome Princess. Now, we have to go."

We turned back to look at Ace and he was beaming.

"We'll see you Puffs later."

We nodded and began exiting his room.

"Bye Princess!" I shouted. "We'll see you later! Call me when you find out if it's a girl or boy!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "That won't be for another three months."

We left Ace's house and got into our car. It was pitch black out.

"Well…That went well…?" Blossom said as we drove home.

"Yeah…I guess it did." Buttercup replied and leaned her head against the passenger side window.

I was sitting in the back seat looking out the window.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah?" They replied.

"Tomorrow we find out if the Powerpunks really are going to go to our school."

They went silent then Blossom sighed.

"Well Bubbles, we can't do much about that now so let's just wait until we get to school tomorrow…Okay?" Blossom sounded really tired so I couldn't blame her for not wanting to worry about the Powerpunks…I don't even know how I remembered, I had completely forgotten when I was walking home with Boomer.

I smiled as I remembered Boomer again…It just seemed that no matter what happened, he always managed to make me forget about everything bad…Gosh, I love that guy so much…Maybe even a little bit too much.

_Kay that's it for now! I hope you guys like it and I promise that there will be more on the Powerpunk Girls! Oh and by the way Princess being pregnant isn't just there randomly, it actually is going to be really important later on in the story I promise! Anywayz, please review! I'll see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again! Here's chapter four! The Powerpunks are in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Some pretty scandalous things happen at the end! Lol oh and there is a song in this chapter called "One of Those Girls" by Avril Lavigne. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO AVRIL LAVIGNE! Anywayz, enjoy! :D_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Four:**

Okay, so we're here at school and we haven't seen the Powerpunks yet, which is good I guess. I don't really know why I'm freaking out about it. So what if they were here? It doesn't mean that they're going to try anything right? Yeah right, you can only hope.

My sisters and I were at our lockers getting our books out of our lockers when the bell rang. I sighed and shut my locker door gently, and then there was Buttercup who slammed it so hard that it rattled the walls.

"Okay girls, I'll see both of you at lunch?" Blossom asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Yeah." Buttercup mumbled.

Blossom bit her lip. "Okay, I'll see you guys later." She said and began to walk toward her English class.

I turned to Buttercup. "You think they're here?"

Buttercup sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Bubbles. I kind of hope they aren't because I have a test period one and I don't want to be distracted."

I nodded and sighed. "Okay then, I'll see you at lunch Buttercup."

She nodded. "Yeah I'll see you."

"Good luck on your test."

She smiled. "Thanks." And with that she turned around and began walking toward chemistry.

I sighed and made my way to the Spanish classroom.

I walked in and made my way to my seat, then I pulled out my iPod, clicked shuffle and turned it up so that it hurt my ears. Usually when I'm mad, I put my iPod on and turn it up so loud so that it drowns out the rest of the world.

I took out my notebook and my pen and turned to the page where I had done my homework so the teacher could check it.

When the late bell rang, I took my headphones off and paused my music. I put my iPod away and looked up to see Berserk talking with Señora Rios. Wait! BERSERK TALKING TO SEÑORA RIOS?!

Señora Rios cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. My eyes went wide and I blushed a little when Berserk's eyes fell on mine, she smiled evilly and I softly growled.

"Buenos dias everyone!" She said with excitement.

"Buenos dias Señora Rios." We all replied.

"We have a new student here today and I want you all to make her feel welcome in this Spanish class." She turned to Berserk. "Do you mind introducing yourself?"

Berserk was still smiling. "Not at all. Hello everyone my name is Berserk and my sisters and I just moved here from Canada."

"Oh, you have sisters?" Señora Rios asked.

Berserk nodded proudly. "Yes ma'am. We're triplets."

"Wow, another set of triplets? That's fantastic!"

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, it's amazing. _

"Okay Berserk, I'll have to sit you in the back there right beside Bubbles."

I gasped and noticed that the only seat that wasn't taken was the one right next to me.

Why does this always happen to me.

My hand shot right up.

"Señora Rios! Can I please use the washroom?"

"En Español Burbuja!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Puedo usar el baño?"

She nodded. "Rapido."

I sighed in relief and practically ran out of the class room. I ran into the washroom and splashed my face with water.

Why was I so nervous about having the Powerpunks around? My sisters and I could easily whoop their butts…I felt my heart racing and I splashed more water on my face…I wonder if my sisters have seen them yet.

***Buttercup's POV***

"Hey Buttercup?" Brick asked me during chemistry.

"What do you want Jojo?" I asked while taking out my chemistry textbook.

"Um, could you try to I don't know…Cause another explosion…?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows and turned to look at him. "Why?"

"That's why." He said and nodded toward the front of the classroom.

I followed his gaze and gasped when I saw Brute standing at the front of the class room.

"Oh no." I grabbed my textbook and hid my face behind it. Brick did the same thing.

"What are you doing Buttercup?" He demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm obviously hiding."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to hide from Brute behind a chemistry text book?"

I turned pink. "Well, I don't see you facing up to her like a man!" I shouted in a whisper.

He bit his lip. "I'm just following you."

"Yeah right…Well we're both acting like babies right now."

He sighed. "You're right…But I don't get it, why do I suddenly feel so scared of her?"

I shrugged. "That's what I've been trying to figure out myself Jojo!"

"Brick and Buttercup! Put your textbooks down and pay attention to the front!" We heard our Chemistry teacher shout.

Brick and I looked at each other and gulped.

"Brick and Buttercup put your textbooks down! I will not say it again!"

"What do you we do?" I asked Brick.

He shrugged. "We have to put our textbooks down…Brute already knows it's us, let's not embarrass ourselves anymore."

I groaned. "Fine!"

I slammed my textbook shut and threw it on the table so that it landed with a loud thump!

Brick slowly closed his book and gently placed it on the table.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked at Brute who was giving me a death glare.

I think Brick felt my nervousness because he placed a hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me but I didn't really want to be comforted at that moment.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

He quickly removed his hand and muttered a sorry.

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher said with pure joy and excitement. "We have a new student here today! Her name is Brute and she will be with us for the rest of the school year right Brute?"

Brute slapped on a fake smile and nodded. "Yes, and maybe even for senior year!"

My eyes widened and I turned red with anger. No way is she going to ruin my senior year!

"That's great! So where are you from?"

Brute was still looking at me and she folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

"We're from Canada."

I snorted. "Yeah, right…She's never even been to Canada."

"What was that Miss. Utonium?"

"Uh…" Think fast Buttercup. "Nothing, just got a tickle in my throat…cough cough…?"

The teacher rolled her eyes and turned back to Brute. "Thank you so much for introducing yourself. Please go have a seat in the lab table in front of Brick and Buttercup."

Brute was still glaring at me when she sat down, then she turned to look at the front of the class. I growled, grabbed my pencil and I was about to chuck it at her when Brick stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded threw my teeth.

"I'm getting you out of trouble now put the pencil down."

I groaned but dropped the pencil…This was going to be a long day.

***Blossom's POV***

Really? Out of all the classes in the school she had to be in mine? I turned around and saw Brat writing something down on her notebook. She had already introduced herself to the class and had given me death glares.

I think she felt me staring at her because she looked up at me and glared back. I didn't drop my gaze; I didn't want to make her think that she intimidated me.

Then to my surprised, she smiled. But it obviously wasn't a friendly smile, it was more of an I'm-going-to-kill-you-type-smile I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then I turned back around and tried to focus on the essay we were supposed to write. I couldn't concentrate; I was too distracted by the slut sitting a couple seats behind me.

I groaned it shouldn't have to be this way.

I raised my hand and my teacher saw me. Ever since the little incident with Miss. Gudlady, we had gotten a new teacher. His name was Mr. Little.

"Mr. Little may I please use the washroom?"

He nodded. "Of course you can Blossom just hurry back."

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the washroom.

***Bubbles' POV***

I was about to walk out of the washroom and face being in the same room as Berserk when suddenly, the door opened and Blossom walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

"Bubbles?"

"Uh…Yeah?"

She sighed in relief. "Bubbles!" She shouted and hugged me.

I was a bit confused but I shrugged and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I have a feeling you aren't here just because you have to go pee."

She smiled and let go of me. "No, I'm here probably because of why you're here."

"Powerpunks?"

She nodded. "Brat. Which one's in your class Brute or Berserk?"

"Berserk…She has to sit right beside me."

"Yeah, Brat has to seat a couple of seats behind me. It's not that bad but I can feel her eyes burning into my skull every time I turn around."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Do you think Buttercup's seen them yet?"

As if right on cue, Buttercup came stomping into the washroom. She let the door slam behind her.

"Stupid Powerpunk girl!" She shouted and then stopped when she saw us.

We stared at her.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?!" She snapped.

I giggled. Yep, she was mad.

Blossom shook her head. "Nothing."

Buttercup muttered something under her breath then sat down in the corner by the heater.

Blossom folded her arms across her chest. "Let me guess? Powerpunk girls?"

Buttercup nodded. "Yep."

"Brute?"

"Yep…How did you know?"

"Well, Brat is in my class and Berserk is in Bubbles' so it was kind of obvious."

Buttercup sighed heavily. "What the hell do they want from us? I mean sure we beat the crap out of them that one time they showed up in Townsville but we haven't seen them since."

Blossom sat down beside her. "I have no idea BC."

I frowned and sat down on a sink.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's a coincidence." I said.

Blossom narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean Bubbles?"

"I mean, that they're not here for just no reason…They want something."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that Bubbles." Buttercup snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "This may sound crazy but I think Him brought them back…" I actually don't know how that came to my mind but it just did.

"Why would you think that Bubbles?" Blossom asked sounded extremely curious.

"Well, that night of Robyn's party, Him and Mojo said that they were going to come back with something else…I kind of think that they were talking about the Powerpunk Girls…Come on think about it, the Powerpunks and the Rowdyruffs are the only two things that are actually hard to beat in a fight…Why? Because they're our counterparts, they hit as hard as we do, they kick as hard as we do, and they fight as hard as we do…So wouldn't it make sense to bring them back?"

Buttercup was leaning her head against the wall and she looked like she was deep in though. Meanwhile, Blossom was nodding her head, a sign that she understood everything that I had just said.

"It makes Bubs." Blossom replied. "It really does make sense."

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah it does but how are we supposed to find out if that's really why they're here?"

I shrugged. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later I guess."

We all jumped when the bell rang.

"Wow, we were here for an hour?" Buttercup asked while standing up.

Blossom groaned. "I hope I don't get into too much trouble for this!"

Buttercup grinned. "Aww come on Blossom. Live a little."

***Boomer's POV***

As soon as the bell rang my cell phone started buzzing. I took it out and saw that it was a message from Brick.

Dude, I think we have a major problem…

You think?

Well, it is a problem.

Okay then what is it?

Kay…Do you remember when we were five and we met the Powerpunk girls?

And dated them for a while yes I remember…Why?

Dude can you stop bringing that up?! I'm trying to forget about that! And anyways, well they're here…

What do you mean they're here…

I mean they're here…Just get your butt to second period…NOW!

I sighed and put my phone away, then my brain started to process everything that I had just read…The Powerpunks were _here…_Oh my gosh the Powerpunk were _here! _Damn it! What am I supposed to do?! I don't think that Brat and I even broke up…Not officially anyway! What was I supposed to do if I saw her and she still thought we were dating?!

UGH! I groaned and ran to second period. I saw Brick leaning against the doorway waiting for me.

"Dude, what do you meant the Powerpunks are here?" I demanded.

Brick sighed frustrated. "I mean the Powerpunks are here! Geez why is that too hard to understand?!"

"Well, I think it's more that, my brain doesn't want to process it…"

"Yeah well it's going to have to…"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. What was I supposed to do?

Brick narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay? You don't look so good?"

I shook my head. "I'm not…" how could I possibly tell him that Brat and I were possibly still together.

"Hi, boys." Brick and I turned and saw Berserk standing next to us.

I gulped and Brick's eyes widen.

Berserk giggled and twirled her hair. Then, she took a couple steps toward Brick.

"You miss me?"

Brick tried to hide the fear he felt. I knew he was scared that Blossom would walk by and get the wrong idea.

"What are you doing here Berserk?" He spat.

She giggled. "Really? That's the first thing you say to me after not seeing me for four years?"

Brick shrugged. "There's really not much to say."

Berserk frowned. "Well, I really missed you Brick."

Brick nodded and then the late bell ring.

I gulped again. "We should probably get inside before we get in trouble." I said and quickly walked into the classroom and took my seat. Brick followed and Berserk skipped happily behind Brick.

Brick sat down in his usual spot and Berserk sat down in the first empty seat she saw which was across from where Brick and I sit. I eyed her carefully and I noticed the way she was looking at Brick…I sighed, there's no doubt in my mind that she was going to try to steal Brick away from Blossom. I ran my fingers through my hair, Brute might also try to steal Butch away from Buttercup…As for me I didn't even know…I didn't like Brat anymore and I don't think I ever really did. I mean, throughout our whole relationship I always imagined her as Bubbles…That's not a very good thing is it?

***Bubbles' POV***

"Um…Guys?" I asked nervously while my sisters were putting their stuff away in their lockers during lunch.

"What's up Bubbles?" Blossom asked curiously.

I blushed not really knowing why. "Do you want to go to the music room really quickly...?"

Blossom smiled and nodded. "Sure," she turned to look at Buttercup. "How about you Buttercup?"

Buttercup nodded and slammed her locker door shut. "Yeah why not let's go."

I smiled and skipped toward the music room.

Once I was there, I grabbed my drumsticks and sat down at my drunk.

"What song do you want to play?" Buttercup asked while picking up a bass guitar.

"One of those girls by Avril Lavigne." I answered smiling.

Blossom smiled. "Good pick…Do you wanna sing Bubbles?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Kay, let's do it then."

_"I know you're the kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen_

_Or where you've been _

_Who's got money."_

There are many people who can't sing and play drums at the same time…I'm not one of those people…

_"I see that look in your eye_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside I know why_

_You're talking to him_

_I know what she's all about I really hope_

_He figures it out_

_She's one of those girls_

_Nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double._

_Before you know it she'll be gone…_

_Off to the next one! She's so good_

_That you won't see it coming _

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing!_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone!_

_Off to the next one!_

_She's gonna be the end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while, you're in denial_

_And now it's too late_

_The way she looks it makes you high_

_All the warning signs cuz her blonde hair_

_Her blue eyes…it makes you wanna die!"_

That part always reminded me of Brat…Even before she came back…

_"I know what she's all about I really hope_

_He figures it out_

_She's one of those girls_

_Nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double._

_Before you know it she'll be gone…_

_Off to the next one! She's so good_

_That you won't see it coming _

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing!_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone!_

_Off to the next one!_

_You know it's a game _

_You know it's a game!_

_She keeps playing around with your head!_

_Playing around with your head!_

_She's so insane!_

_So insane!_

_She's the one to blame!_

_She's the one to blame!_

_She's one of those girls_

_Nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double._

_Before you know it she'll be gone…_

_Off to the next one! She's so good_

_That you won't see it coming _

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing!_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone!_

_Off to the next one!_

_Off to the next one!_

_Off to the next one!"_

***Boomer's POV***

I went to my locker at lunch to put my books away. I ran my fingers through my hair and was thankful that I hadn't seen Brat all day.

"Hey Boomer." My skin got goose bumps when I heard that voice…I would know that voice anywhere.

I slowly turned around and saw Brat looking up at me with a wide smirk on her face.

What was I supposed to do now?

She walked toward me, trying to get rid of the space between us.

"Did you miss me?"

"Hmm…" I mumbled.

"I told you that I was going to be back one day…And I told you that when you saw me you would realise that you couldn't live a day without me."

I looked down at her and suddenly my heart began to slow down, it wasn't beating as fast as when I saw her…

"We never broke up you know…" She stepped closer so that the tips of her shoes were touching the tips of mine.

"You may have said that you were breaking up with me but we never really broke up…"

I sighed heavily and nodded. "I know that Brat." I snapped.

She looked up at me and smirked. "He speaks."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What do you want Brat?" I demanded.

She wrapped her hands around my neck. "Isn't in obvious?"

I froze, I wanted to push her away but I couldn't find the strength to do it! Damn it! Why couldn't I push her away! I really wanted to but instead I placed my hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

She smiled even wider and placed her lips on mine…Damn it…She might've been right…

***Bubbles' POV***

I stood at the end of the hallway watching Boomer kiss Brat…Watching _my _Boomer kiss Brat. My eyes stung with tears and I was trying hard not to go over there and knock her out. I bawled my hands into fist and almost ran away; luckily my sisters were there to catch me and they looked just as shocked as I was.

"What the hell…?" Buttercup whispered.

Blossom shook her head and looked disgusted.

"Let's get out of here Bubbles…"

I nodded and I let my sisters take me home.

:D_ hope you liked it! Oh by the way I was writing this when I was supposed to be working on my art project due when Christmas break is over :/ Oh well, my mask can wait! I hope you liked it please review and I'll update as soon as possible!_

_~90sbaby112_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kay I'm back! Here's chapter five for you I hope you enjoy it! Oh, BTW I wanted to ask you guys for your opinion. Do you think that Princess should have a baby boy or a baby girl? I have no idea what I want it to be so I was wondering what your guys' thoughts on that was. I created a poll on my profile so please vote on whether it should be a boy or girl! Oh, and BTW, I'm also taking baby name requests! So please PM me your baby name request and I promise I'll consider it! _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter five:**

"Kay this doesn't make sense!" I heard Buttercup and Blossom argue from outside of my room.

They had taken me home right after I saw Boomer and Brat kissing in the hallway, they left me alone in my room for a while to cry my eyes out and now they're arguing right outside my door…I wonder if they know I can hear them…

"I know it doesn't make sense Buttercup! Boomer is in love with Bubbles! I know he is; have you seen the way he looks at her?!" Blossom shouted.

"Oh course I've seen the way he looks at her! What do you think I am blind!?"

I heard Blossom sigh heavily. "This is stupid…"

"No, really? Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious."

"Just hush up for a second Buttercup, let me think!"

Buttercup didn't reply but I imagined her rolling her eyes.

After a couple of minutes of silence I heard Buttercup speak.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm texting Brick."

"Why? What is your precious little boyfriend going to do?" Buttercup was obviously ticked.

"Well, Brick and Boomer are brothers maybe he might know something about Boomer and Brat."

I heard Buttercup sigh. "What is Brick gonna know?"

"Just shut up and wait!" Blossom snapped.

"Whatever…"

***Boomer's POV***

I was sitting in my room trying to do my homework but I wasn't really able to concentrate. I ran my fingers through my hair and I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at lunch. Brat had kissed me and I had let her…I think the worst part was that I kissed her _back. _

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. What the hell was I supposed to do?

Suddenly, I heard my door open and then slam shut. I raised my head to see Brick looking down at me looking shocked.

"Is there something you want to tell me Boomer?" He spat.

My heart picked up speed. There's no way he knew about Brat…She wouldn't have told him right?

"W-what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about?!" He demanded.

Then, Butch walked into my room.

"Boomer, what's going on? One minute we're watching TV and then the next he's all mad about something that Blossom texted him…"

"What? If he's mad about something that Blossom texted him then why is he mad at me?" I asked confused.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Brick shouted.

I sighed heavily…He did know about Brat and I.

Butch looked confused.

"You mean…" I took a deep breath. "You mean about me and Brat?"

Butch's eyes widened and Brick still looked the same as when he walked in.

"Why didn't you tell us Boomer? Actually, better question, why did you kiss her?"

Butch looked really surprised. "You _kissed _her? You actually kissed Brat? What the heck man!?"

I groaned. "It's a long story okay?!"

Brick folded his arms across his chest and sat down on my bed.

"We have time." He said.

I sighed; honestly, this kid was acting more and more like a mom every day.

Brick raised his eyebrows. "I'm waiting…"

See what I mean? "Well, remember that time when we were five and we dated the Powerpunks?" I asked.

Brick and Butch nodded.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well…you see, before that I had asked Bubbles to be my girlfriend, except she denied it because well, we were supposed to hate each other at the time. I'm guessing that she didn't want her sisters to think she betrayed them or something, but long story short, she broke my heart. Then, that very same day, we met the Powerpunks and started dating them I guess…" I paused.

Brick raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

"So, you two broke up with Berserk and Brute when you were thirteen years old but I had continued dating Brat, I just told you guys that I had broken up with her…But I didn't."

Butch nodded. "Okay, so when did you break up with her?"

I bit my lip and felt sweat tickling down my forehead.

"Boomer?" Brick asked. "Answer the question…"

"Well, that's where it gets complicated…I don't think I did."

"What?!" Brick exploded and jumped off my bed. "What do you mean you don't think you did?! What about Bubbles?!"

I got up from my bed. "Well, I tried to break up with Brat! Honestly you guys I did! But, it didn't go so well, at the end of it we just ended up kissing and smiling at each other!"

Butch stood by my door looking dumbfounded and Brick was pacing back and forth having a spasm.

"I can't believe you Boomer! What are you going to do about Bubbles?! She's way better than Brat, but you take one look at Brat and fall back into her arms!" Brick kept on shouting.

"I know dude! I know! Can you please stop making me feel so guilty?!"

Brick shook his head angrily. "No I cannot stop making you feel so guilty! I hope you feel guilty for putting Bubbles through that!"

I sighed. "Bubbles doesn't know about Brat and me."

Brick laughed humourlessly. "Guess again little brother, guess again."

I eyed him curiously. "What are you talking about Brick?"

"Bubbles saw you and Brat lip locking at lunch…That's why the girls "disappeared" at lunch and didn't come back for the afternoon classes…Boomer, you broke her heart."

His words left me speechless and left me feeling like I had just been stabbed.

"W-what?"

"You broke her heart." He repeated.

"But-I-"

"But what?"

I took a deep breath. "But she broke my heart!" I shouted at him.

"Boomer, we were five!"

"Uh, yeah but she still did!"

Brick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then shook his head.

"Why Boomer…?"

I frowned and looked down at my feet. "I don't know…"

Then, to my surprise he put his hand on my shoulder as if he was trying to comfort me.

"Boomer, you're my brother and I love you but…But you can't do this to Bubbles…I'm sorry but, right now…I'm on her side."

His words hurt, but at the same time, I understood them and I agreed with them.

I nodded. "I know."

Then, I heard Butch sigh. "I'm sorry little bro but I'm with Brick on this one. I usually try to support you but you can't do this to Bubbles…She's too good of a person to be messed around with."

I sat back down on my bed.

"What am I going to do you guys?"

Brick sighed. "How about telling Brat to shove off? We could start with that."

I shook my head. "You don't know how hard it is Brick."

"What are you talking about? It's not that hard, just look at her and say 'Brat, you're annoying and I don't like you…shove off.'"

I groaned and shook my head. "No, I know how to say it!"

"Okay, then what is it?"

"Every time I try to tell her to go away or when I try to tell her that I don't like her but that I like Bubbles I can't! I don't know what it is but I just can't! It's like there's this force field that won't allow me to do it!"

Brick nodded and rubbed his chin. "Interesting…"

"You know if you don't tell her soon then one of the Puffs will surely beat her up…" Butch said then he smirked. "One second thought, don't tell her, I would love to see Brat get beaten up by one of the Puffs…Of course when I say one of the Puffs I mean Bubbles."

I rolled my eyes and groaned again. "This is stupid."

Brick chuckled. "I couldn't agree more…"

***Princess' POV***

"So, you're sure you want to go back to school tomorrow?" Ace asked me for the millionth time. I don't really know what his problem was, he was just really nervous about me going back to school…But I had to, not only for me but for my baby…

I nodded and wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively.

"Yes, I have to. I want my baby to have a good life."

Ace nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry Princess."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "For what?"

"For putting you through this…I'm sorry, for not being the richest guy in the world." He looked down at his feet and frowned.

I shook my head and gave him a hug. "Don't be sorry Ace…You've taken care of me…You've protected me and you have taken the time to understand me…My own father never took the time to do any of that…Not only that you also took me away from Him and Mojo which is a big relief."

He hugged me back. "I won't leave you I promise." He whispered.

I nodded and let go. "So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I'll probably have to go look for a job…"

I couldn't help but smirk and nod. "Yeah, you're probably going to have to…I think I should to."

"No!" He shouted. "You're not getting a job!"

"What? Then how are we going to afford to take care of a baby?"

"You leave that to me but you better not get a job!"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Why not?"

"Because you're pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby!"

I sighed frustrated. "Well, how are we supposed to make ends meet?"

"Like I said you leave that to me…If we need extra help we'll get help from the boys…you know they're excited that you're pregnant?"

I smiled. The rest of the Gangreen Gang were really excited that we were having a baby. I don't really know why but they cheered and wouldn't stop talking about how they were going to help change the baby's diapers and play with him or her…

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want our baby to be?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

I began rubbing my stomach. "You know, what gender do you want it to be? A girl or a boy?"

Ace ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "In a way I'm actually hoping for a girl."

That actually surprised me. "Really? Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I just am…What about you?"

I shrugged and looked down at my stomach. "I always said I wanted a boy but I don't know anymore…"

Ace sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I guess we're going to have to wait."

I smiled and hugged him back.

***Brat's POV***

"I have that boy wrapped around my finger." I said to my sisters while painting my nails in our bedroom.

"Yeah lucky you." Brat snapped while painting her fingernails a dark shade of red.

"So, how did you do it Brat?" Brute asked while sitting on a lime green bean bag chair.

I shrugged. "I didn't have to do anything. He just saw me and fell back into my arms." I sighed dreamily. "I told him he couldn't live without me."

"You better keep it up Brat…I've seen the way he looks at Bubbles." Brute warned.

I groaned when Brute said her name. "What's Bubbles going to do? It's not like she can beat me in a fight. Plus, Boomer isn't going to go back to her; he knows I'm way better."

I heard Berserk scoff. "I love how you're trying to convince yourself that Boomer isn't going to leave you."

My mouth fell open and I grabbed my blue nail polish and threw it at her, it would've hit her if she hadn't caught it…She sighed and set it down on the bed side table.

"Let's be serious here Brat, we've all seen the way Boomer looks at Bubbles…it's not the same way he looks at you."

I folded my arms across my chest and huffed.

Brute sighed. "It's not like we don't want you to end up with Boomer, we do…It's just, you're going to have to work harder to keep him."

I sighed heavily. "Like I said, what's Bubbles going to do? She's too sweet to do anything; she wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Berserk and Brute just exchanged glances and shrugged.

I groaned and flopped down on my bed.

What is Bubbles going to do? I know the answer to that, nothing! I could easily beat her in a fight; it'd be a piece of cake!

I sighed and decided to change the subject…Sorta.

"So, Mojo and Him seem to be happy." I said.

Berserk smirked and nodded. "Yep." She said popping the P.

"Yeah, except they want us to _defeat _the Powerpuff Girls…I haven't been in a fight with them yet." Brute said.

Berserk nodded. "I know Brute but we have to wait for the right time…We have to give them a motive for them to fight us…They're not stupid I don't think they're going to fight us for no reason."

I rolled my eyes. "We obviously try to steal their boyfriends…That'll give them a good excuse to fight us!"

Berserk shook her head. "No, that's too cliché plus, I want us to seem _evil _not just boyfriend stealers…even though I will try to get Brick back."

I thought about it for a second. "Do you think Bubbles is really pregnant?"

Brute shrugged and Berserk shook her head.

"Nope, she's too goody two shoes to be pregnant."

"Oh…can I still use that against her?"

"What for?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't know."

"Guys?" Brute asked.

"Hmm?" Berserk and I answered at the same time.

"If Bubbles isn't pregnant then who do you think they were buying the pregnancy tests for?"

Berserk and I exchanged a quick glance then shrugged.

"Do you think it was Blossom or Buttercup?"

Berserk and I thought about it.

Then, Berserk shook her head.

"No, they're goody two shoes too."

"Kay, then who was it?" Brute almost demanded.

Berserk groaned frustrated. "I don't know! Why do you want to know so badly?!"

"I don't know maybe we could use it to our advantage!" Brute snapped.

"How?!"

"I don't know! But, I don't see you coming up with anything!"

Berserk sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled.

I sighed and sat up on the bed.

"Guys I'm going to go fly around Townsville for a bit."

"Why, it's getting dark out." Brute said.

"Yeah I don't really care."

***Buttercup's POV***

"I'm going to kill Boomer, then I'm going to kill Brat, then I'm going to kill Berserk and Brute just for the hell of it!" I couldn't calm down or shut up…I was just really angry. How dare Boomer do something like that to my sister!?

Blossom and I went out to buy Bubbles some of her favourite candy and treats, it was the least we could do really.

Blossom sighed as she looked at all the candy in the convenience store.

"What kind should we get her?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Her favourite."

"But she has tons of favourites! Should we get her Smarties, or a milk chocolate bar, or Skittles?"

"Hmm…Get her all of them! And while we're at it, let's get her ice cream…Plus, I could use some ice cream myself."

Blossom nodded. "Alright, you go get the ice cream and I'll get the candy."

I nodded and walked toward where the ice cream was. I was looking through all the flavours trying to decide what kind of get Bubbles when suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and saw Brat looking at me with her arms folded across her chest.

I sighed annoyed. "Can I help you Brat?"

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Oh you know, just hunting elephants, what are you doing here?"

She growled and took a step toward me. "You think you're so smart huh?"

I shrugged. "Smarter than you maybe."

She began laughing humourlessly. "You know what Buttercup, you're just as dumb as your two other sisters."

"What?!" I shouted. It's one thing to insult me but don't go around insulting my sisters!

"You heard me…But don't feel so bad, at least you know how to fight…It could be worse…You could be Bubbles."

At that moment I wanted to punch her in the face and send her flying towards the wall…But I didn't, I knew that that was the reactions he wanted to instead I just smirked and took a step toward her and started speaking in a low voice.

"You better watch it Brat. You don't know who you're messing with…Sure, Bubbles is cute and innocent and she's the one who has more mercy than Blossom and I…But, she's the one you don't want to mess with, if I were you I'd be more scared of her than me."

Brat scoffed. "Yeah right."

I nodded. "Yes, I am right. To be honest, she's tougher than me…When she's mad anyways."

"Yeah I doubt it. I could beat her in a fight any day."

I smiled. "Okay Brat, you better watch your back because you're going to eat your words."

And with that, I turned around and went to go find Blossom.

_Okay guys, that's it for now! I hope you liked it please review I love reading your guys' reviews! You guys are awesome! Anyways, please vote on what gender you think the baby should be and please PM your baby name requests! I'll see you guys later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Here's chapter six! I hope you guys like it even though it's a bit shorter than the other chapters (sorry) but I woke up this morning with just a tad bit of writer's block D: I hate writers block! Anyways, there's a song in this chapter called "Best of me" by Sum 41. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUM 41. Anywayz, enjoy!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Six:**

"Yay! Smarties!" I cheered when Blossom and Buttercup walked into my room and handed me a box of colourful Smarties.

I grabbed the box and ripped it open; I poured a handful of the chocolaty, colourful candy in my hand and stuffed them in my mouth.

Blossom and Buttercup just stood and stared at me.

I looked up at them. "You guys want some?"

They shook their heads. "We're fine Bubs." Blossom replied.

I shrugged and stuffed more in my mouth. It's amazing how little things like Smarties can help me forget about anything.

Buttercup sighed and sat on my bed beside me. "I don't mean to bring this back up but I'm really curious…Why do you think Boomer was kissing Brat?"

Blossom sighed and sat down. "I don't know…Brick hasn't texted me back…"

I swallowed the candy in my mouth and sighed heavily. "Umm, girls?"

They turned to look at me.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"I-Uh, I have something to tell you…I've never told you guys this before but I think maybe it might have something to do with Boomer and Brat."

They glanced at each other then turned back to look at me.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked.

I took a deep breath. "Remember when we were five?"

They gave me a confused glance but nodded.

"Well, at that time we were supposed to hate the Rowdyruff boys but I had developed a crush on Boomer…"

To my surprise Buttercup laughed.

Blossom and I turned to look at Buttercup who was laughing her bum off.

"Uh Buttercup? Are you okay?" Blossom asked while sounding a little worried.

Buttercup nodded. "I'm fine!" She said in between laughs. "It's just that I knew it! Even as little kids I knew Bubbles always liked Boomer! Why else did you think she jumped at every chance she had to kiss him?"

Blossom thought about it and shrugged, I looked down and felt my face grow hot.

Blossom turned back to me. "Anyways, continue."

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend but I said no because I didn't want you guys to hate me…Then after that I'm pretty sure he met Brat and started dating her…"

Blossom nodded. "I remember when the boys met the Powerpunks and started dating them…But I thought they had broken up with them."

Buttercup nodded. "They did. They were thirteen, or at least that's what Butch told me."

"Thirteen?!" Blossom exploded. "They were thirteen?!"

Buttercup shrugged and sighed. "Blossom don't make it such a big deal-"

"How can I not make is such a big deal?! They dated for eight years!"

"Blossom! They were five!" Buttercup shouted back at her.

Blossom folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "I'm sorry it's just it makes me a bit upset that Brick never told me."

Buttercup scoffed. "A bit?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bubbles please continue telling the story."

I nodded. "But, after that I thought that Boomer had broken up with Brat but…I …I guess not." My voice was beginning to crack so I quickly cleared my throat.

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other.

"Can I beat him up?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom shook her head. "No, you cannot beat him up."

"Why not?!" Buttercup whined.

"Because he's our friend."

"Yeah but not at the moment!" Buttercup snapped.

Blossom shook her head. "You see, this is why I'm the oldest. I think before I act and you don't…You just do."

Buttercup huffed. "Yeah, but I don't have time to sit around thinking about things."

I sighed and laid my head down against my pillow.

"Can I not go to school tomorrow?"

Blossom shook her head. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I sighed in relief and then the phone rang.

I got up. "I'll get it you guys."

I flew down the stairs, into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bubbles?" I recognized Princess' voice.

My mood immediately got better. "Hi Princess how are you?"

"Um, well…"

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Oh everything's fine. I just wanted to call you to tell you that I'm going to be going back to school tomorrow…"

My jaw dropped. Damn it now I'm going to have to go to school tomorrow…

"Bubbles? Are you still there?"

I snapped back to earth. "Yeah, I'm here."

She hesitated. "Do you think I should go back to school?"

I nodded even though she couldn't hear me. "You should go back to school if you want to Princess."

"It's just, I'm nervous because I'm pretty sure my friends don't want to see me anymore."

I smiled. "That's why you have us silly!"

I heard Princess giggle and that made me happy. "Thanks Bubbles…For everything…"

"No problem buddy! Oh by the way whenever you go get an ultrasound please tell me because I would love to go!"

Princess laughed. "Okay, well I have to go Bubbles…I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." I said and then hung up.

I sighed and jump when I heard Buttercup's voice.

"Was that Princess?" I turned around and saw her and Blossom leaning against the doorway.

"Holy crap you scared me!"

Buttercup smirked. "Yeah, I could tell. Was that Princess?" She repeated.

I nodded. "She's going to school tomorrow…Now I have to go to school tomorrow…"

Blossom shook her head. "You don't have to you know?"

I nodded. "Yes I do. I have to be there for Princess."

Blossom sighed and hugged me. "You're awesome Bubs." I smiled and felt tears gather up in my eyes.

"Thanks…Too bad Boomer doesn't really think so."

Blossom let go of me. "Oh he thinks you're the most awesome person around…It's just Brat that keeps holding him back."

I sighed frustrated. "If he loves me as much as you guys say he does then why is he with Brat?"

Blossom shook her head. "I don't know…I really don't know…"

***Boomer's POV***

I sighed, my brothers really need to learn how to lower their voices, I can hear them in my room while they're in the living room.

"Why can't we just beat him up?" Butch demanded.

I heard Brick sigh heavily. "Because he's our brother, that's why."

"Yeah, but it might knock some sense into him…"

"I know dude, but I think we need to let him think about it."

"What is there he needs to think about?" Butch almost shouted. "He can't get rid of Brat and he broke Bubbles' heart…I don't think there's much to think about."

"I don't know. I mean, he probably feels like crap right now, let him figure out what he's going to do. In the end it's just going to be up to him you know?"

Butch sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

"Yeah, that's why I'm the oldest."

"By thirty seconds, don't forget that."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my long hair. I got up, put my iPod on the speakers and pressed shuffle.

_"It's so hard to say that I'm sorry_

_I'll make everything alright"_

I sighed when I heard the song lyrics and I debated on changing the song. In the end I just shook my head and sat down on my bed.

_"All these things that I've done_

_Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong?_

_I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first_

_I won't tell you lies _

_I'm sorry_

_I will stand accused _

_With my hand on my heart_

_I'm just trying to say_

_I'm sorry_

_It's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away_

_To the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me"_

"Bubbles…I'm sorry." I whispered to myself.

_"I know that I can't take _

_back all of the mistakes_

_But I will try_

_Although it's not easy_

_I know you believe me_

_Cause I would not lie_

_Don't believe their lies_

_Told through jealous eyes_

_They don't understand _

_I'm sorry_

_I won't break your heart_

_I won't bring you down_

_But I will have to say_

_I'm sorry_

_It's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away_

_To the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me"_

I groaned, got up from my bed and started pacing back and forth. It's pretty obvious isn't it? I'm in love with Bubbles but for some reason I can't walk away from Brat…No matter how much I wanted to.

_"I'm sorry_

_It's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away_

_To the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me"_

_Sorry this chapter was short, but that's all I got for now. J I hope you liked it even though it was a bit short and I will try to update as soon as possible…I hope this writer's block leaves me, it's not so bad but it could get worse! :/ Anyways, I'll see you later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so I think I have some good news, this story is going to be longer than I thought it was going to be. I guess I just didn't realise that I had a lot of ideas floating around in my head! :D It's not a bad thin though, I really like writing these stories! Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know! Also there is a song in this chapter "Undo it" by Carrie Underwood. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO CARRIE UNDERWOOD. Here's chapter seven!_

**Chapter Seven:**

The first thing I did when I woke up this morning was plug my iPod to the speakers, press shuffle, and turn it up full blast. I tend to do that when I'm upset and for some reason, I tend to do it as soon as I wake up…It drives my sisters crazy. The music started playing and as soon as the lyrics began, I started singing at the top of my lungs.

_"I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked, but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame_

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be_

_The way it was before I saw your face!"_

I grabbed my hair brush, stood in front of the mirror, and started singing into the hair brush.

_"You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na, na!"_

I got on top of my bed and started jumping up and down.

_"Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame_

_For playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same_

_And, oh no, you'll never change!_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na, na!"_

Suddenly, my door flew open and Buttercup and Blossom walked in looking mad and looking like they had just gotten out of bed. Their hair was dishevelled, their eyes were barely open and their arms were folded across their chest. Oh, and they were still in their pjs. I ignored them and continued singing.

_"You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!"_

Buttercup sighed and leaned against the doorway. Blossom rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground.

_"You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!"_

The music stopped and I hopped down from my bed.

"You done?" Buttercup asked.

I nodded. "Uh huh." I said and turned off my iPod before the next song played.

Blossom sighed and stood up. "It's not the first time she's done it you know…"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I know…But it still bugs me…I was asleep."

I took the hair brush that was still in my hands and started brushing my hair.

"I'm sorry girls."

"No you're not Bubbles." Buttercup said.

I sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way. I am not sorry for blasting up my music at six am."

Buttercup and Blossom nodded.

I sighed again. "It's just…You know how I get when I'm upset…"

Buttercup gave me a sympathetic smile. "Yes, we know. Don't worry Bubbles…But, you should really do something about getting over Boomer…You guys were never even together."

Blossom slapped her on her arm. "Ow! I'm sorry but they weren't!"

I put my hair brush on my dresser and picked up two hair elastics, I tied my pig tails up.

"It's okay Blossom, Buttercup has a point it's just…" I looked down at my feet and frowned.

"It's just what?" Blossom asked.

I gulped. "I-I" I felt a lump form in my throat.

I looked back up at them with tears in my eyes. "I love him." I said in such a low voice I didn't know if they had heard me…Luckily they did…I did NOT want to repeat it.

Blossom gave me a sorry smile and Buttercup sighed.

"We're all in love aren't we?" Buttercup asked sounding like she was mostly talking to herself.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Blossom gave both of us a sympathetic look and sighed.

"Come on girls, let's get changed and go to school."

We nodded and Blossom and Buttercup walked out of my room to go get ready.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I looked around.

*sigh* can I just bury my head in the sand or something…? Please?

***Boomer's POV***

Walking into school again and I have to find Bubbles. She wasn't on the bus this morning and neither were her sisters so either they drove here, or they stayed at home.

I'm not going to lie I feel like crap for what happened yesterday, but…It's not like Bubbles and I were dating or anything, I shouldn't have to answer to her…But at the same time, I felt like I _did _have to answer to her…it felt like we _were _dating, just unofficially I guess.

I guess Brick sensed that I was feeling a bit anxious because he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Boomer, just find her and explain to her what's going on. Tell her that you don't like Brat and that you're only interested in her."

"But, but what if she won't listen? What if she hates me?"

He took his hand off my shoulder. "Well, if you two actually talk about it she might not…Just go hurry up and find her before you run into Brat."

I nodded. "Good point, I'll see second period."

He nodded. "See ya second period."

I turned around and ran off to go find her.

Where could she be? If I were Bubbles, and if I were at school, where would I be…? At my locker duh!

I ran toward her locker and stopped when I saw her pulling out textbooks out of her locker. Her sisters were also at their lockers. I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Bubbles." I said nervously.

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. She didn't smile; she just sighed and closed her locker gently.

"Hi Boomer, what's up?" She asked without looking straight at me.

"I-I need to talk to you."

This time, she actually made eye contact with me.

"About what?"

I felt hopeful at that moment. She was actually going to give me a chance to explain.

"Um-Well-" Before I could begin explaining I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

I sighed frustrated when I saw it was Brat.

Bubbles looked at Brat and then looked at me.

She sighed and looked annoyed. "I'll see you around Boomer."

She turned and started to walk away.

I broke away from Brat and started chasing Bubbles.

"Bubbles wait!" To my surprise, she stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"What?" She asked harshly.

I was surprised at how mad she sounded but I quickly pulled myself together.

"I really need to talk to you Bubs."

She shivered when I said her nickname then she shook her head.

"Boomer, can we do this another time?"

"But, it can't really wait."

"I know, it's just…" She looked behind me, I followed her gaze and realised she was looking at Brat. She turned back to look at me.

"I really can't Boomer; I have to go find Princess."

"What? Princess is back at school?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I have to go find her just to see if she's okay."

She turned around without another word and started walking away. I stood there watching her walk away, feeling hopeless.

I jumped when Brat wrapped her arms around my waist from the back and rested her chin on my shoulder.

I groaned. "What do you want Brat?" I demanded through my teeth.

She giggled. "Don't get so mad Boomer."

I pushed her off of me.

"Brat, I don't like you! I don't know how many times I have to tell you!"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Boomer, we've dated for such a long time! How can you stand there and tell me that you don't like me?"

He laughed humourlessly. "You want to know the truth Brat?"

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "What truth?"

"The truth! When we dated I pretty much pretended you were Bubbles! Every time I hugged you, kissed you, or held your hand I pretended you were Bubbles!" I shouted at her.

She looked shocked, surprised, and hurt all at the same time. But, at that moment I didn't really care how she felt, I only cared about Bubbles.

"What?" She demanded. "Then, why did you date me in the first place?"

I sighed. "Because, Bubbles and I were supposed to hate each other and I didn't want my brothers to be suspicious."

She bit her lip.

"Well, I'm sorry Brat but if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Bubbles."

"Wait!" She shouted and grabbed my arm.

"What?!" I growled.

"You can't go find Bubbles!"

"What? Why not?"

She bit her lip and let go of my hand.

"Why not Brat?"

She scratched her arm and looked around awkwardly.

"Brat? Why can't I go find Bubbles…?"

"Because…"

"Because what?!" I shouted impatiently.

"Because she's pregnant!" She shouted.

"W-what?"

"You heard me! She's pregnant!"

I shook my head feeling really shocked. "N-no she's not!"

She laughed maniacally. "Fine, you try to convince yourself Boomer but it's true! Her and her sisters went to the pharmacy and bought five pregnancy tests!"

"How would you know?!"

"My sisters were at the smoothie shop across the street and followed them in…I'm sorry Boomer but the girl of your dreams is pregnant with someone else's child…"

I stood there feeling confused and shocked.

No! Bubbles would never give herself up that easily! Could she? No, of course she wouldn't she'd wait until she found the right guy or was married…

"Boomer, you can try to convince yourself all you want but Berserk and Brute were there also. If you don't believe me you can easily ask them…"

I shook my head. "She's not pregnant…She can't be…" Yep, I was trying to convince myself more than anything.

Brat sighed and whispered in my ear. "If you don't believe me, just about two months or so…Then you'll believe me."

Suddenly, the bell rang and Brat smirked.

"I'll see you later Boomer." She said and skipped away.

***Princess' POV***

I was shaking when I walked into my first period class room and sat down beside Blossom. I felt every pair of eyes staring at me, I gulped and tapped Blossom on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"I'm really nervous right now." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry Princess, it'll be okay. By the end of the day everyone is going to stop talking about you."

I sighed. "I hope so, when I was walking down the hallway I felt every pair of eyes on me…I use to like being the centre of attention but I'm not really liking it right now."

Blossom nodded. "I understand Princess. Don't worry, my sisters and I are here for you…And so are the Rowdyruffs."

"The Rowdyruffs?"

Blossom smiled and nodded. "Yep, if you're friends with us then you're friends with the Rowdyruffs."

I smiled and felt relieved. "Thanks Blossom."

"No problem." She turned back around and then a blonde girl who I had never seen before entered the class room.

"Um, Blossom?"

"Yeah?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Who is that?"

"Who?"

I nodded toward the blonde girl.

"Her, I've never seen her here."

Blossom followed my gaze and groaned.

She started whispering. "She's Brat. She's a Powerpunk girl."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "A Powerpunk girl?"

Blossom nodded. "She's basically Bubbles' counterpart from another dimension."

"Well, what is she doing here?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Her sisters are also here and we have no idea why."

"Oh."

Brat had sat down a couple of seats behind me. I turned around to look at her, she was looking down at her nails but I guess she sensed me looking at her because she looked up and glared at me.

I gasped and quickly turned around. Something tells me that that girl is nothing but trouble…

***Bubbles' POV***

Okay, so Princess is okay, she's in period one with Blossom so that's good. I shouldn't be worried about anything anymore. I should just be sitting in period one paying attention and doing my work…Well, if I'm supposed to be doing that why aren't I doing it?!

Maybe it's because I'm not worrying about Princess right now…Maybe it's because I can't stop thinking about Boomer? I sighed, that is why. I groaned in my head. What did he want to talk to me about? Did he want to tell me that there was nothing going on with Brat? Well, obviously not since she was practically clinging to him this morning…Geez, I'm not usually the one to get jealous so why was i so jealous!

I sighed and shot my hand up.

"Burbuja?" The teacher asked.

"Puedo usar el baño?"

She gave me a suspicious glance.

"Why do you always have to use the washroom?"

I shrugged. "I don't know bad bladder?"

She sighed. "Alright Bubbles but be quick."

I ran out of the classroom and into the washroom.

Once I was there I immediately felt sick. I leaned against the sink.

What is going on with me? I've never felt like this before! Boomer and I never even dated so why am I so heartbroken! Maybe it was because I knew he liked me and I'm pretty sure he knew I liked him also. But, I guess not so much since when he saw Brat he immediately ran after her…But, maybe I should give him time to explain…Oh I don't know! I was trained to fight crime not to deal with these situations!

Suddenly, I felt my stomach churn. I put my hand over my mouth, ran into one of the stalls and threw up. I guess all the drama caught up to me.

I continued to vomit into the toilet and when I was done, I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Ugh!" I groaned at the pain in my stomach.

"Well well well…What do we have here?" I gasped and turned around to see Brat standing in front of me with a bunch of Princess' old friends behind her.

"I told you guys." She told them and they all started snickering.

"What do you want Brat?" I demanded.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Nothing Bubbles, you've already done enough."

"What are you talking about?"

She just shrugged. "Nothing…I'll see you at lunch." She said and she walked out of the washroom with everyone else following her out.

What the hell just happened?

***Boomer's POV***

The bell had just rung for lunch time and already Brat wouldn't leave me alone.

"Boomer, I have to tell you something."

I sighed. "What?"

"Remember this morning how you didn't believe me when I told you that Bubbles was pregnant?"

I nodded and folded my arms across my chest waiting for her to reply.

"Well, today I walked into the washroom and she was throwing up…Morning sickness…"

"What? I doubt that you're just making that up."

"No, I'm not! You can ask anybody! A bunch of my friends were there with me?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You actually have friends?"

"Har har. Yes I do and they'll tell you! Why don't you go ask Bubbles yourself!?"

I sighed and walked into the cafeteria. Maybe I should go ask Bubbles just so Brat will leave me alone. I looked around and finally spotted her sitting with her sisters and Princess while eating an apple.

I sighed and walked up to her.

"Bubbles?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Y-yeah?"

"Did you really throw up in the washroom this morning?"

Blossom, Buttercup, and Princess gasped and turned to look at her.

She turned red and sighed. "Yes, I did…Did Brat tell you that?"

I gulped. "Um…Yes."

"Well, why do you care?" She snapped.

I shook my head. "I-I don't." I said and walked away.

_Kay, sorry that chapter wasn't that amazing but it's going to get better I promise! I hope you guys like it! Oh and Happy New Year! Anywayz, I'll be back later with chapter eight!_

_~90sbaby112_


	8. Chapter 8

_So it's 2013 you guys! This is my first update of the year! I don't know why I'm so excited about that :P I hope you all had a good New Years! Anyways, here's chapter eight and I just realised how I'm not even close to having this story done :P so I guess that's good news for you guys! Enjoy the chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter eight:**

***Boomer's POV***

"Boomer, can you please come to your senses?" Brick asked when we had gotten home after school. "Bubbles, is not pregnant."

I was sitting on our dining room table and Brick was sitting across from me.

"Well, Brat said Bubbles went to the pharmacy and bought five pregnancy tests and she threw up in the washroom this morning…What else could it be?"

Brick sighed and sounded frustrated. "Two things. One: Brat told you that Bubbles went to the pharmacy and bout five pregnancy test? Come on Boomer, you should know better than to believe her. Two: Just because Bubbles threw up in the washroom this morning doesn't mean she had morning sickness…She might've just eaten something bad."

I sighed. "I don't Brick…"

Brick shook his head. "This is all Brat's fault…I say we kill her or something."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Brick and I exchanged glances.

"Are you expecting someone?" Brick asked me.

I shook his head. "No, you?"

"Nope."

Then, Butch went running to the answer the door.

"Geez you guys, it's just Buttercup." He said and answered the door.

Sure enough, Buttercup was standing there with her arms folded across her chest, smiling up at Butch.

"Hey Greenbean, come on in."

"Thanks. Hey guys." She greeted us as she stepped in our house and took off her shoes.

Brick nodded. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing just here chilling with my brothers."

She nodded then turned to me. "What's up Boomer?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Brick cleared his throat. "So what's going on with Bubbles?"

I froze and for some reason Buttercup smirked but there was no trace of humour on her face.

"Nothing, she just threw up this morning."

Brick nodded. "We heard…Is she okay?"

Buttercup nodded. "Okay as she'll ever be…Maybe…"

"Do you know why she threw up?"

"Blossom thinks she may have eaten something bad but Bubbles said she didn't so we don't really know…But personally, I think she threw up because she couldn't stand Brat anymore…Just a theory though."

My face was turning bright red and looked down at my hands so Buttercup wouldn't notice.

"Well, we'll see you guys later, Buttercup and I have to go work on a history project." Butch said.

I looked up and saw Butch grabbing Buttercup's hand and leading her toward his room.

I sighed and turned back to Brick, I was about to say something when the doorbell rang again.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you expecting Blossom to come over?"

Brick shook his head. "Nope."

He walked toward the door, opened it, and saw Brute, Berserk, and Brat standing there.

I groaned softly. "Damn it."

My plan was to get up and run toward my room and leave Brick to handle the situation but, I'm not that bad of a guy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brick demanded.

They shrugged and smirked. "Just came by to say hi to you guys…Can we come in?" Berserk asked.

Brick sighed and then turned back to look at me.

I bit my lip and he looked like he really didn't know what to do.

"You guys are taking too long, I'm coming in!" Brute shouted and stomped into our house.

Brick groaned. "If you're going to come in please take off your shoes!"

I don't know what it was with Brick but he gets so paranoid if people don't take their shoes off when walking into our house. I mean, I know it's polite to take your shoes off at someone's house but come on Brick! You don't need to be so OCD about it…

Brute rolled her eyes and took off her shoes and her sisters did the same.

"Where's Butch?" She asked Brick.

"In his room working on a project with his _girlfriend _Buttercup."

I chuckled when Brick emphasised the word "girlfriend."

Brute rolled her eyes again and went towards Butch room.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Brick called to her.

"Whatever carrot top!" She snarled back.

Brick wrinkled his eyebrows and turned to me.

"Did she just call me carrot top?"

I nodded. "I believe so."

He shook his head and turned to Berserk and Brat.

"So what do you guys want?"

Berserk sighed. "I told you, we just wanted to come by to say hi."

She floated toward the living room and lay down on the couch.

I sighed and got up, Brat saw me and smiled.

"Hi, Boomer."

"Brat." I greeted her and walked toward my room.

Brat grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?"

"My room."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't really want to see you or your sisters right now."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because you won't leave me alone! You don't understand that I don't like you Brat!"

"Really? You're still not going to get over Bubbles? Even after she breaks your heart by getting pregnant with someone else's child!?"

I shook my head violently. "She's not pregnant!"

"And you still won't believe me?!"

"Just leave me alone Brat…Please?"

I turned around and locked myself in my room before she had a chance to answer.

***Buttercup's POV***

"So, you do know that my brother thinks your sister is pregnant?" Butch asked me.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Boomer thinks that Bubbles is pregnant?" I demanded.

I was sitting on his bed with my legs crossed while he was sitting on a chair by his desk.

He nodded. "He told us that Brat told him that she saw Bubbles at the pharmacy buying five pregnancy tests."

"Brat told him that?!" I shouted.

"Um, yeah…"

"Damn it!" I groaned.

Butch gave me a confused glance. "Do you mind telling me what really happened?"

I sighed. "I don't know…I mean, I can tell you that Bubbles isn't pregnant! Princess is pregnant, that's why we were at the pharmacy, we were buying _Princess _a pregnancy test not Bubbles!" I shouted.

Butch nodded. "That explains a lot…But now Boomer thinks that Bubbles is pregnant."

"Yeah, well he can go talk to her about it himself." I snapped.

Butch chuckled. "It sounds like you're not his biggest fan at the moment."

I shook my head. "Nope, not at all…And don't tell him that Bubbles isn't pregnant I want him to have to go talk to her all by himself!"

"Don't worry Buttercup I won't tell him."

"Good."

"Yeah…So, Princess is pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yeah, with Ace's baby."

"With _Ace?" _

I laughed and nodded. "Yep, with Ace."

He nodded. "That's a bit odd."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know, it's kind of cool how Ace and Princess left there evil ways behind."

I smiled, got off from the bed and went to sit on his lap.

"Kind of like you and your brothers?" I asked.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, something like that."

***Brute's POV***

I stood outside of Butch's room listening to everything that was being said. I gasped when I heard that Princess was pregnant with Ace's kid. But I was even more surprised when I heard Butch say that Ace and Princess had left their evil ways behind…What the hell? Ace was one of the best villains ever! I mean, I never met him but I heard of him…

Hmm…I walked away from Butch's room and saw Brat standing in the hallway.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Boomer." She mumbled.

I sighed. "You want to get him back?"

"Um…Yeah…"

"Okay, then get him back to our side…Then, you'll get him back."

She nodded and looked like she was thinking really hard.

"You're right." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am." I said and walked away.

***Brick's POV***

"Berserk, I have a girlfriend okay?" I told her when she started talking about getting back together.

She groaned. "But I'm better than Blossom!"

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right._

"Plus, don't you remember all the fun evil stuff we used to do together?"

"I try not to."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Blossom has turned you boring or something!"

"Blossom isn't boring." I growled through my teeth.

Berserk smirked and walked toward me, she was standing a little too close to me.

"So, you're saying that you don't miss me at all?"

I shook my head. "No."

She smirked and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You were never one to sugar coat things were you?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Now get off of me."

"Okay, I will after this." She leaned forward and pressed her lips on mine.

***Berserk's POV***

He almost kissed me back! He was so close to kissing me back, but instead he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back.

I smirked at him, his face was red and he was breathing heavily.

"Berserk." He said my name.

My smirk grew wider. "Brick."

"I think you and your sisters should leave now."

I smiled. "Okay. Brat! Brute! We're leaving!" I shouted and walked toward the door.

I put my shoes on and waited for my sisters. When they arrived, and put their shoes on we walked out of the Jojo house.

"Bye Brick." I said in a flirty way before he closed the door.

"Guys." Brute said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?"

She bit her lip. "I heard Butch and Buttercup talking about it in his room…It might be important."

"Well, what is it then?" I demanded.

She grabbed my hand and Brat's and led us behind a tree.

***Buttercup's POV***

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Butch asked as I was about to leave.

I laughed. "Duh, we have school tomorrow."

Butch smiled and kissed me. "I'll see you later Greenbean."

I smiled back at him. "I'll see you later Butch."

Then, I walked out, I was about to fly away when I heard something behind a tree.

I narrowed my eyes and carefully approached it.

"What do you mean Princess is pregnant?" I heard someone whisper.

"I mean Princess is pregnant! Geez Berserk!" I heard another whisper.

"And they've gone to the good side!" Brat shouted.

"Shh!" Brute and Berserk shushed her.

"Yeah they've gone to the good side and now Princess is pregnant!" Brute shouted in a whisper.

"Hmm…" I heard Berserk. "I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Brat asked sounding curious.

"I have an idea on how to get Ace back to our side."

"How?"

"It'll be simple. Princess is pregnant now right?"

I didn't like the sound of that…

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll just use Princess and her baby to get Ace back."

"How?" Brute asked.

"Not sure yet…Let's go back home and tell Him and Mojo."

So Him and Mojo brought them back!

"Okay, let's go."

Then, I saw blue, green, and pink streaks fly up in the air and I sighed in relief when they didn't see me. Then, reality hit me.

They were planning on doing something with Princess' baby!

"DAMN IT!" I shouted into the air and flew home quickly.

_That's it for now! I hope you liked it! Oh and just a random side note, I finished my art project! My Day of The Dead mask looks awesome! You know what sucks though? My friend just told me that it wasn't due for another week! D: Oh well, at least I got it done! I'll see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is short but it is very important (especially when you get to the end) sorry if the shortness of the story bugs any of you I promise my next chapter will be longer. I would like to thank all of you for all of your reviews! It really means a lot and I would also like to thank __Pink Powerpuff Blossom __you're awesome thanks for your help! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Nine:**

"Buttercup calm down." Blossom said when Buttercup came running into the house and told us what she had heard the Powerpunks say.

"How do you want me to calm down?!" She demanded. "They're planning on doing something with Princess' baby! What did the baby ever do to them?!"

She was pacing back and forth looking really worried.

"Well, you never know if they're actually going to do anything."

Buttercup huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Blossom, these are the Powerpunks we're talking about."

Blossom bit her lip. "Okay good point."

"So what do we do?" I asked and turned to look at Blossom.

She shrugged. "We can't really do much. The only thing we can do is protect Princess."

I nodded. "How do we protect Princess without her knowing that she's in trouble though? I don't really want Princess to worry especially now."

Blossom nodded. "You have a good point Bubbles."

"Why don't we tell Ace?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom shook her head. "Ace is worried enough as it is…"

"Okay then what do we do?"

Blossom sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just keep a close eye on her for a while…Okay?"

Buttercup sighed and nodded. "Yeah…"

I nodded. "So, when does Princess find out if she's having a boy or girl?" I asked changing the subject.

Blossom smiled at me. "In about three more months."

I smiled and clapped my hands. "I'm so excited to find out what gender the baby is!" I squealed.

I don't know why, but I loved babies so much! I couldn't wait until Princess found out what gender her baby was.

As Blossom and I sat on the couch chatting about Princess' baby Buttercup was sitting on the floor looking like she was deep in thought.

I turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She wasn't looking at me; she was in her own little world.

"What are you thinking about?"

She was staring blankly into space and then shook her head slowly.

Blossom and I exchanged glances and then shrugged. We started talking about how we should throw Princess a baby shower when suddenly, Buttercup spoke.

"Do you guys remember the Rowdyrights?" Buttercup asked randomly.

Blossom and I looked at Buttercup, then at each other, then back at Buttercup.

Blossom nodded. "Um, yeah we do…Why?"

Buttercup shook her head. "I don't know I just suddenly remembered them."

"Huh." Was all Blossom said.

I looked down and for some reason started blushing.

Not many people knew about the Rowdyrights. They were the Rowdyruff boys' counterparts and were from the same dimension as the Powerpunk Girls. In their dimension, they were the good guys and were always losing…

"When's the last time we saw them?" Buttercup asked sounding so curious.

Blossom blushed and shook her head. "The last time we saw them was when…you know…"

"When we broke up with them?" Buttercup said finishing her sentence.

Blossom blushed even harder and nodded.

Blossom, Buttercup, and I were embarrassed to say it…We weren't exactly quite sure why I mean, the Rowdyrights were good guys but, we could just not get over the fact that we…_dated _them. I think we dated them around the time that the Rowdyruffs dated the Powerpunks…We never talked about it though and the boys didn't know…I guess it didn't really matter because we're never going to see them again anyway.

"So, how old were we?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know like…twelve or thirteen…Around that age."

Buttercup nodded. "We didn't break up with them at the same time though."

Blossom nodded. "I know, you broke up with Breaker first, you were twelve. I broke up with Blake when I was thirteen and Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

"How old were you when you broke up with Bash?"

"Hmm…" I thought about it for a while. "I don't know I might've been like fourteen or fifteen…"

Blossom nodded and eyed Buttercup curiously. "Why are you bringing them up all of a sudden?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know for some reason my mind floated to thoughts of them."

"I wonder how they're doing." I said out loud.

"Who knows," Blossom said. "Maybe now with the Powerpunks gone from their dimension they're winning!"

Buttercup thought about it for a while and then shrugged. "Maybe you're right."

We sat in an awkward silence for a while until Buttercup sighed and got up.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed." She announced and made her way up the stairs.

I turned to Blossom and she got up from the couch.

"I'm going to my room." She said and also went up the stairs.

I sighed and looked around at my empty living room. I picked up the remote and did something that I barely ever did…I watched TV.

***Brat's POV***

"Can we have a party?" I asked while we were all sitting in the living room with Mojo and Him. We had just gotten back and we were about to tell Mojo and Him about Princess but first I really wanted to get that off my chest.

Berserk and Brute gave me an odd look.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

I shrugged. "Well, we've been getting popular at school I was wondering if we could have a party."

I gave a hopeful look toward Mojo and Him.

Mojo looked horrified by the idea but Him just smiled.

"Of course you can have a party!" Him shouted in his annoying high pitched voice.

"Yay!" Berserk, Brute, and I cheered.

"What?!" We heard Mojo shout. "No! We cannot let these brats have a party in this house! I refuse to be in the same house with a hundred of rowdy teenagers!" He snarled.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, no one said you had to be in the same house as us…Just leave that night!" I snapped.

"Okay girls, we will discuss your party later. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Him asked sounding really curious.

Brute cleared her throat. "Well, it's a long story so I'm just going to skip to the important parts."

Him nodded and waited for Brute to continue.

"Princess is pregnant."

Him and Mojo gasped. "What?"

"With Ace's kid." Brute said.

Him and Mojo gave an even bigger gasp.

"But how?" Mojo demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what happens is a boy and a girl 'love each other very much' so then they decide to-"

"Shush! I know how it happened!" Mojo snapped at me.

"Then why did you ask?!" I snapped back.

Mojo groaned and Him just looked like he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Him?" Berserk asked.

Him smiled evilly and rubbed his chin. "I have an idea…"

"What is it?" Mojo asked impatiently.

"I know a way of getting Ace back to our side, all we'll need to do is find out how to do it."

"Could you please be a bit clearer on that?" Berserk asked.

"We have to use Princess and her unborn child against him, then he'll have to join us…Except I'm not sure how."

I thought about it. "I have an idea." I said.

"What is it?" Mojo asked.

"Well, I have two ideas actually. We could either threaten to kidnap the child and raise him or her as our own. You know, make him or her our little side kick…Or…We could capture the Powerpuff Girls and make him choose between his friends and his family…"

Him smiled widely at me. "I'm so glad I brought you girls back." He said and started laughing manically.

***Buttercup's POV***

Ugh, school…I was at school stuffing things in my locker and grabbing text books and then shoving them in my backpack. I sighed and slammed my locker shut. I can't wait until the weekend I just want to sleep in.

I grabbed my backpack and was about to walk away when I suddenly I heard someone call my name:

"Buttercup?"

I stopped in my tracks. What?

"Buttercup?" The voice asked again only this time a little bit louder.

I stood there until my ears recognized the voice that had just said my name.

I gasped and turned around.

"Breaker?"

_Hey guys! Sorry about the cliff hanger! I didn't know a better way to end it and my mind went blank so I didn't know how to continue! D: Anyways, I hope you guys liked it please leave reviews!_

_~90sbaby112_


	10. Chapter 10

_Kay guys, this chapter is longer than the last chapter! I think you'll enjoy this chapter…maybe…IDK you tell me what you think in the reviews! :D I hope you enjoy it!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter ten:**

***Buttercup's POV***

"B-Breaker?" I said again while my brain was processing everything. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Long story."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday, my brothers and I got here yesterday but it was in the middle of the night and you guys were asleep." It surprised me how calm he sounded and looked.

"How did you guys get here?" I wish I sounded calm, I sounded so freaked out.

"Your mirror."

"My mirror?" I asked feeling a bit horrified.

He nodded. "Your old mirror from when you shared a room with Blossom and Bubbles."

"But, it's old and it's up in the attic."

He nodded again. "Yeah but it still works…How do you think the Powerpunks got here?"

My jaw flew open. "You know about the Powerpunks being here?"

He laughed. "Well, they're not back home…Where else would they be?"

I nodded. "Good point."

He smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "How've you been Buttercup?"

The question surprised me. "What?"

"How've you been?" He repeated. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh." I shrugged. "I've been better."

He frowned. "Oh, sorry about that."

I shrugged again. "It's not your fault, plus I don't think there's much you can do about it…Are your brothers here?"

He smiled again. "Of course they are. You see triplets are inseparable, would you go to another dimension without your sisters?"

"Good point…again."

He smiled at me and then I felt someone grab my hand, I gasped and looked up to see Butch. I blushed.

"Hi." I breathed.

Butch looked down at me. "Hi." He replied and then turned to look at Breaker.

I bit my lip and let go of Butch's hand before Breaker could notice.

"Um, Butch this is Breaker. Breaker this is Butch." I tried not to sound so nervous but so far it wasn't working.

Butch narrowed his eyebrows. "Breaker? That name sounds so familiar." He said mostly to himself.

I bit my lip and turned to look at Breaker who looked like he had a lit light bulb over his head.

"Butch Jojo?" He asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes, Butch Jojo." Butch snapped.

Breaker turned to me. "You're friends with a Rowdyruff boy?" He demanded.

"Um, something like that…" I answered and blushed.

I looked up at Butch and he had a stern look on his face and he looked pretty ticked.

I turned back to Breaker.

"Look Breaker, I would love to stand here and chat with you but I can't at the moment because the bell's about to ring and I have to get to class. So, can I catch up with you later?" I felt my face burning.

He smiled hopefully and nodded. "Yep, I'll see you around Butters."

I jumped at that nickname. I hadn't been called that in years."

I smiled, grabbed Butch's arm and almost ran out of there.

"What the hell was that?" Butch demanded when we were out of Breaker's range.

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me that was nothing Buttercup. I'm not stupid you know?" He glared at me and I knew that I wasn't going to win.

"Fine. That's Breaker Jomo." I said.

"Breaker Jomo?" It sounded like he was talking to himself.

I sighed. "Just give it a minute and it will come back to you."

He thought about it for a while then snapped his fingers.

"He's a Rowdyright!"

I nodded. "Yes Butch, Breaker is a Rowdyright."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know!"

"I don't like him."

"You don't even know him."

"I don't want to know him…I know I won't like him."

"What? Why not?"

He shrugged and looked annoyed. "I just know I won't like him okay?!"

"Okay, geez Butch no need to get so angry!"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"Why are you so cranky?"

"What are you talking about Buttercup, I am not cranky?"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

I groaned.

"Buttercup, I am not cranky. Cranky is what a little child gets when they wake up from a nap. I'm. Not. Cranky."

I laughed and nodded. "Sure you're not."

"No, really I'm not."

I continued to laugh and then I shook my head.

"Butch, the bell's about to ring and I wanna get to class. I'll see you later?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "I'll see you later."

I was about to walk away when suddenly, Butch grabbed my arm and spun me around.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, held me close, and kissed me passionately.

I was a bit confused because Butch wasn't the kind of guy that liked public signs of affection. I mean sure we kissed, held hands, and hugged in public but he's never done this before. I shrugged and went along with it though.

After about a minute he let me go and smiled.

"I'll see you later." He said and walked away.

"Hmm…That was weird."

***Blossom's POV***

Hey Blossom.

I get a random text from Buttercup just as I sat down at my desk. The bell hadn't rung yet so my cellphone wouldn't get taken away.

Why are you texting me? You just saw me.

Yeah, well a lot of things can happen in ten minutes you know?

Okay, like what.

Like the Rowdyrights.

What? What the heck are you talking about?

The Rowdyrights…I saw Breaker.

I looked up from the text…She can't be serious.

You're not serious Buttercup.

I wouldn't be texting you if I wasn't. 

Well, where are they?

I don't know I just saw Breaker at my locker.

Well, they're not bad people so it can't be that bad…

Yeah sure, have you told Brick that you dated Blake?

…..No….

Exactly…

UGH! Well, I guess now we have to tell them!

No?! Really?!

Stop being sarcastic I'm going to put away my phone now!

I'll see you later.

Bye.

Bye.

***Bubbles' POV***

The bell rang announcing lunch and I quickly ran to my locker to put my stuff away. As, I was putting my stuff away I heard a voice from behind me.

"Bubbles?" The voice was steady and calm.

I froze and wrinkled my eyebrows. Then I gasped, closed my locker and slowly turned around.

"Bash?" I asked a bit shocked when I saw him.

He smiled at me shyly. "Hey Bubbles."

A wave of excitement ran through me. I haven't seen this guy in years!

I smiled and hugged him.

"What's up Bash?" I asked and let go of him.

His cheeks turned pink and he shrugged. "Nothing much just here…In your dimension."

"Yeah, I can see that…What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie but my brothers and I came over here to watch out for the Powerpunks."

I sighed and rolled my eyes when he said the Powerpunks.

He grinned. "I'm guess you've seen them."

"And you haven't?" I asked.

"Yeah I have…I don't think they like my brothers and I being here."

I nodded. "Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence.

"So…" I said hoping that the awkward silence would end.

He blushed a bit more and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-Uh…" He was blushing really hard now.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and took a step closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm fine it's just that…I'm not exactly sure how to say it…"

I put my hand on his arm. "You can tell me." I encouraged.

He looked down at my hand that was on his arm and then he looked back up at me. He was looking straight into my eyes and I couldn't break his gaze.

Then, before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around me and his lips on mine.

***Boomer's POV***

Okay, I'm going to find Bubbles, tell her I'm sorry and ask her to explain this whole pregnancy situation.

I was walking toward her locker when I stopped in my tracks.

I saw Bubbles kissing another guy…

I stood there frozen not knowing what to do. After about thirty seconds, I turned around and began to walk fast down the hallway.

I had blown it and now she was never going to be mine…I had lost her…I didn't really know what I was doing, I was so mad and hurt and I couldn't control my anger. I walked up to Brat's locker and saw Brat standing there looking at herself in a mirror she kept in her locker. I grabbed her wrist, spun her around so that she would face me and then I kissed her and before I knew it, we were making out.

We broke away and stared at each other for about thirty seconds while breathing heavily, then I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I crushed my lips unto hers and pushed her against the locker. I felt her smirk against my lips and I just continued to kiss her…

***Bubbles' POV***

My eyes flew wide open and I pushed Bash away.

"Bash…"

"Bubbles-I-I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

I put my hand on my forehead.

"I-It's j-just…I still like you Bubbles…" He said the last part quietly.

I looked at him. "I-I forgive you."

He looked relieved. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Thank you."

We stood again in the awkward silence.

"Bubbles?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"I really want to get back together with you." He said.

I blushed and looked down.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know Bash."

"We went out for a while when we were younger…I just…I don't think I've gotten over you."

I looked up at him and thought about Boomer. I looked back at Bash; it was obvious that I liked Boomer a lot more than Bash. But, did Boomer really like me? He's been all over Brat lately…I sighed.

"Can I think about it Bash?"

He looked hopeful and nodded. "Yes, take all the time you need."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Bash."

He smiled back at me. "You're welcome Bubs."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm going to go think about it…I'll see you later?"

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

I gave him a hug and then started to walk away.

I walked slowly while thinking about what Bash had just told me…I mean, the reason I broke up with him was because I really liked Boomer…But now, I didn't even know what to think any more…I mean he was acting all weird with Brat…UGH! Why are boys so complicated!

I continued walking then stopped when I saw Boomer making out with Brat…WAIT! BOOMER MAKING OUT WITH BRAT!?

I stared at them angrily. They were in extreme PDA mode! What the hell?!

I bawled my hands up into fist, turned around and started to run into the direction in which I came from. I ran and ran and ran and eventually, I saw Bash. I ran toward him.

"Bash!" I shouted.

He turned to look at me.

I stopped running in front of him.

He raised his eyebrows. "What's up?"

I threw my arms around his neck and started to kiss him passionately. At least he wanted to have me…

He wrapped his arms around my waist and then broke away. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Well, you're a fast thinker."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He smirked. "With pleasure." He said and brought his lips back to mine and we started making out.

_That's all I got for now! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you leave reviews! I'll update as soon as I can! Bye! See ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm back with a new chapter! I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and __PandaGirl __I know how you feel. I was up at 12 AM reading your review (You're an hour ahead of me :P) and my life's not that exciting either I guess that's one of the reasons I love writing! That and because when I write everything goes my way…Anyways, thanks again for your reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter eleven:**

***Blossom's POV***

"Okay, so tell me what's the deal with the Rowdyright boys?" Princess asked me during lunch time at our table.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, they were our friends since we were five years old. It was just after the time we met the Powerpunks, we met them. And well…I guess my sisters and I developed a crush on them. We began dating them but we always liked the Rowdyruffs even more."

"Okay, so what's the problem about them being here?"

I bit my lip. "Well, the problem is that the Rowdyruffs don't know that we dated them and I have a feeling that they still like us…"

Princess shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think they do."

"What makes you think that?"

She shrugged. "Well, if you haven't seen them for that long they probably got over you."

I chuckled humourlessly. "Well, it didn't work that way with Boomer and Brat."

Princess frowned and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

I sighed then Princess' phone buzzed. She sighed frustrated and took it out of her pocket.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's just Ace texting me. He has been calling me and texting me every two minutes ever since I told him I was pregnant…He's really paranoid about it."

I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She sighed again and answered it.

"Hello?"

She paused.

"Nothing much just sitting here eating lunch."

She paused again and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ace I'm eating well and yes I did throw up this morning."

Another pause, I tried to keep myself from laughing.

"I don't know when the morning sickness will go away!" She snapped.

I smirked.

"Ace, can we talk about this after school…Please?"

She sighed and smiled.

"I'll see you after school."

She blushed.

"Bye."

She blushed even harder and put her phone away.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask her anything. I didn't really have time to anyway because Butch came running up to us.

"Blossom!" He shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Buttercup?" He looked really worried.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't seen Bubbles either…They might be in the music room?"

"Why would they be there?"

I sighed. "Because sometimes we go there at lunch and play music."

He shook his head. "I doubt she's there if you're not there."

I shrugged. "Well, then I have no idea where else she could be."

"Well don't girls always know where their best friends are?"

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest.

"I can't keep track of my both sisters whereabouts all the time!"

He sighed. "Fine, I'm going to go looking for her." He said and ran away.

I turned back to Princess.

"Boys." I said and she giggled.

***Buttercup's POV***

Breaker had caught me while I was on my way to the lunch room. He wanted to hang out so I decided to take a walk with him around the school.

"So, how's your dimension?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Still crappy…The Powerpunks are still winning."

I frowned. "That's too bad."

He nodded.

"You know sometimes I feel like it's my sisters' and my fault."

He wrinkled his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because as long as we're winning here, the Powerpunks are winning over there."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it Butters. You have to keep your dimension safe."

I smiled and he blushed.

"So, uh, you're friends with a Rowdyruff?" He asked.

I knew he was going to mention that.

"Well, not exactly…" How was I supposed to tell him? "Um, we're a bit more than friends…"

"You're _best_ friends with a Rowdyruff?"

"What? Um, no…I'm actually _dating _a Rowdyruff…" I chuckled nervously and turned red.

He froze and was about to say something when I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind.

"Hey babe." Butch said and kissed my neck.

Babe? Butch has never called me babe before…And I don't think I like it…

"Uh, hi Butch." I replied.

I turned to look at Breaker who was standing there awkwardly.

Butch looked up and glared at Breaker and Breaker glared back, then Butch hugged me tighter. He hugged me so tight that I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Breaker took a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"You're dating a _Rowdyruff boy?"_ He demanded.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Butch snarled back.

Why is Butch acting so weird?

"Well, I don't really care." Breaker answered quickly. "It's just…"

"It's just what?"

Breaker looked at me straight in the eye. "Aren't they _evil?" _

Butch looked like he wanted to punch Breaker but I grabbed his arms that were still around me waist before he could do so.

"They're not evil anymore Breaker." I answered and gulped.

Breaker sighed and looked annoyed. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later." He said.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah see you."

Once he was gone Butch let go of me and turned to look at him.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" He shouted.

"Um…I don't know?" I replied feeling really confused.

"I should've just punched him right then and there."

"Butch, why are you so angry? He really didn't do anything wrong."

He hesitated and that's when I put two and two together.

I gasped and smiled. "You were jealous weren't you?"

He folded his arms across his chest and glared at me.

"Buttercup, I'm going to tell you straight up. Yes, I was jealous."

I couldn't help but smile wider. He was jealous!

"Butch, you know that I love you."

"Yeah I know…I trust you I just don't trust him."

"Why not? He's a Rowdyright he's not going to do anything."

Butch wrapped his arms around me and returned the gesture.

"You don't know that. People change, just look at my brothers and I, Ace, and Princess."

I sighed and laid my head on his chest. I guess he did have a point.

I looked up at him. "Don't worry Butch. You have nothing to worry about." I said and kissed his lips.

***Blossom's POV***

Okay, I haven't seen Blake all day…I should be good. I got up from the lunch table to go to the washroom and to see if I could find my sisters but I really didn't want to run into Blake…Not yet, I want to explain everything to Brick first.

I was walking very quickly toward the washroom and I made it there without seeing Blake…I really wish I would run into my sisters though.

I sighed and walked out of the washroom, but just as I was about to walk back to the lunch room, someone grabbed my wrist, spun me around and kissed me. At first I thought it was Brick but then I got a good look at the person kissing me.

My eyes flew open and I pushed him away.

"Blake! You just got here and the first thing you do when you see me is kiss me?!"

He smirked mischievously. "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"Um, yes there is! I'm dating someone!"

He snorted. "No you're not."

My jaw flew open. "Yes I am!"

"Blossom, I'm not dumb you know."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demanded.

"Every time I mentioned us getting back together you would always lie and say you were dating someone."

I groaned. "Well, this time I'm not lying!" I snapped.

"Really? Then who are you dating."

"Not telling!" I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked again and kissed me before I could put my tongue back in my mouth!

I pushed him away again. "I'm serious Blake!"

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me who you're dating."

I groaned again. "Fine! You wanna know?! I'll tell you!"

He raised his eyebrows and waited.

"I'm dating Brick!"

"Brick?"

I sighed. "Yeah you know…Brick Jojo…"

To my surprise he busted out laughing.

I stood there very confused. "Why are you laughing?!" I shouted.

"You and Jojo? Yeah, that'll be the day."

"Why don't you believe me?!" I was honestly horrified and mad by this point.

"You and the Rowdyruffs hate each other…You always have."

"Well, not this time."

I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from him.

I heard him sigh heavily.

"Come one Blossy. Why can't we get back together?"

"Um, because I have a boyfriend! Geez Blake! I broke up with you for a reason!"

" So? Bubbles and Bash got back together."

I spun around. "WHAT?!"

"Bubbles and Bash got back together…?"

"No they didn't."

He nodded. "Yes they did…Why else would they be making out in the hallway."

My eyes widened. "What hallway?" I asked through my teeth.

He smirked. "Kiss me and I'll tell you."

I grabbed the front of his shirt and banged him into the lockers.

"WHAT HALLWAY?!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Blossom. I'll tell you if you let go of me."

I let go of him.

"They're making out in the hallway that leads toward the science lab."

I took off running in that direction.

"Where are you going?!" Blake called.

I stopped, groaned, and turned around to look at him.

"I'm going to find my sister!"

"Why?! She's making out with my brother!"

"That's why!" I responded and was about to take off running when suddenly, Brick appeared in front of me.

He put his hands on my waist.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked looking concerned.

I sighed, looked at him and then turned to look back at Blake who was glaring at us. Brick followed my gaze.

"Who's that-"

I didn't let him finish, I had wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him passionately.

At first I could tell he was confused but then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I felt him holding me tighter and tighter and when we were almost to the point of making out, I let go.

"I'll see you later Brick. I have to go find my sister." I said in a really loud voice.

He narrowed his eyes but nodded. "I'll see you tonight?"

I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips then took off running.

***Bubbles' POV***

"Bubbles Utonium!" My make out session with Bash was over when I heard my sister calling my name from down the hallway.

I had stopped kissing Bash but my arms were still around his neck.

He sighed disappointed. "Is that Blossom?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and unwrapped my arms from his neck. He wouldn't let go of me though.

I cleared my throat.

"Hey Bash could you please let go of me so I can go see what my sister wants?" I asked while I felt my cheeks go pink.

"Oh right, sorry." He let go of me and I saw Blossom marching up toward me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted in a whisper.

I blushed. "Um, nothing?"

"Yeah? Well, that certainly didn't look like nothing."

I blushed even harder. "Can we talk about this later?"

She looked really angry. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Bubbles, how can you do this to Boomer-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I shouted. "He's over in that hallway making out with Brat!"

Her eyes flew wide open. "What are you talking about?"

"He's making out with Brat." I said quietly.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other hallway. She gasped when she saw Boomer and Brat making out intensely.

"UGH! Let's go find Buttercup; we're going home…NOW!"

"But, what about afternoon classes?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT AFTERNOON CLASSES!" She snapped.

Oh yeah…She was pissed.

We- well actually Blossom stomped around looking for Buttercup. I just kind of followed.

"I'm going to call her." She said and pulled out her phone.

She dialled her number and brought the phone to her ear.

"Buttercup?"

She said into the phone.

"Where are you?"

There was a pause.

"Okay, well we're going home."

Another pause.

"BECAUE I SAID SO YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

I scratched my head and looked around awkwardly hoping that no one was around. Blossom usually never got so mad.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT AFTERNOON CLASSES AT THE MOMENT JUST GET YOUR ASS HOME!" She shouted into the phone.

She sighed frustrated.

"You tell Butch that you have to go home because I SAID SO! Also, tell him that his little brother IS MAKING OUT WITH BRAT IN THE HALLWAY!" She shouted and hung up.

She put her cell phone away and turned to me.

"Let's go she said she'd meet us at home."

She grabbed my hand again, led me outside and we flew home.

***Butch's POV***

Buttercup had her mouth hung open and she slowly put her phone away looking shocked.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" I asked feeling a bit worried.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I have to go home."

"What about afternoon classes?"

She shrugged. "Blossom sounded extreme-o mad…She's never that mad so I better go see what's up…"

I nodded. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Um, yeah, you better go find your little brother Boomer…"

"What why?"

"I'll see you later." She said and flew away.

I stood there feeling really confused, and then I turned around and went to go find Boomer.

I walked through a couple hallways and then stopped when I saw Boomer making out with Brat. I groaned and face palmed. They could at least get a room damn it!

I walked up to them.

"Ahem." I tried clearing my throat.

Nothing.

"Ahem!"

Still nothing.

"AHEM!"

NOTHING!

I groaned, bawled my hand into a fist and punched the lockers.

They jumped away from each other and then stared at me with surprised look on their faces.

I smirked at Boomer.

"Hey little brother. How's it going?" I said the last part through my teeth.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…g-good."

I nodded. "Uh huh." I grabbed his arm.

"Tell Brat good bye, we have a lot of things to discuss!" I shouted and started stomping away.

"Wait!" Brat shouted. "You can't just take him away like that!"

I laughed humourlessly. "Brat, I'm his brother, I _can_ just take him away like that!"

She groaned.

"Oh shut up you'll see him again…maybe…If Brick and I let him live."

Boomer gulped and Brat kissed him again. After about ten seconds she let go and smiled.

"I'll see you later Boomer." She said and walked away.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go find Brick."

***Bubbles' POV***

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH BASH?!" Buttercup shouted when Blossom had told her.

I sighed and sat down on my bed frowning.

"That exactly how I felt!" Blossom replied.

"I thought you liked Boomer." Buttercup said lowering her voice.

I looked up at both of them. "I do!"

"Then why were you making out with Boomer?!" Buttercup and Blossom shouted at the same time.

I got up and sighed. "I don't know it's complicated."

"Well, start explaining." Blossom said.

I bit my lip. "Well…"

Buttercup and Blossom were glaring at me.

"Boomer doesn't even like me! I wasn't planning on getting back together with Bash but then I was walking around and I saw Boomer making out with Brat! He obviously doesn't care about me so that's why I went back to Bash! At least Bash cares about me!" I shouted.

Buttercup and Blossom exchanged glances.

Buttercup shook her head. "But, that doesn't make sense…Boomer loves you…I know he does."

I sighed and shook my head. "No girls, he doesn't…Let's just get that through our heads right now…"

Blossom shook her head. "I'm sorry Bubbles but I don't believe it."

"You don't believe that Boomer doesn't like me?"

"I don't believe that he doesn't like you."

"Then why else would he be making out with Brat?"

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know but that's what I want to find out."

"Don't bother Blossom, it isn't worth it."

She frowned. "So, you're going to date Bash while liking Boomer?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, I liked him once maybe I might like him again."

Buttercup and Blossom exchanged glances and frowned.

Buttercup sighed. "I think something fishy is going on…If you wanna date Bash go ahead. I'm your sister and I will support you but I still think that there's something going on…"

Blossom nodded. "I agree with everything that Buttercup just said…Even if I hate his brother at the moment."

"Blake?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why?"

She shuddered and then shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied and then walked out of my room.

I turned to look at Buttercup.

"So, can I beat him up now?" She asked.

I sighed. "No, he's your boyfriend's brother."

She groaned. "Fine!" Then she said. "I'm going to go eat food." She said and walked out of my room.

I was left alone in my room.

I sighed again and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's really cold in my room and my fingers are freezing! That was random! Anyways, I would like to say HAPPY WISE MEN DAY! My family's from Mexico and we celebrate Wise Men Day and we are supposed to get more presents but this year I didn't get anything! Not even candy! *sigh* Oh well, I'm not really that bummed out about it! Anyways, see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys! I'm back! LOLZ! Anyways, I'm writing this story while writing an article for journalism at the same time and I feel stuck on both…Oh well, hopefully they both turn out good. Also, I wanted to say thank you to __Rimma1999 __you have no idea how much that review meant to me! Thank you soooo much! And thanks for everyone who reviews! It really means a lot that people read my stories and like them! And there's a song in this chapter "Stay" by Sugarland I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUGARLAND. _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Twelve:**

***Boomer's POV***

"YOU MADE OUT WITH BRAT?!" Brick exploded when we got home and I explained everything to him.

I sighed and nodded. "Um, yeah." I blushed feeling very embarrassed.

Brick groaned. "Boomer, you broke up with her for a reason! You can't just go back to your ex! That's like going to the junk yard to get all your garbage back!"

"Well, it's not like I can really do much about it anyways!" I shouted back. "Bubbles, was kissing someone else and I didn't know what to do! It was like I was possessed, I just went up to Brat and we started making out."

"Who would Bubbles be kissing though?" Butch asked curiously.

I shrugged.

"How did he look like?" Brick asked finally lowering his voice.

"Well, he had blonde hair, I think he had blue eyes, and…he kind of looked like me…"

Brick and Butch exchanged glances.

Butch sighed heavily. "He's probably a Rowdyright."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"The Rowdyright Boys. They're our counterparts from the other dimension. I saw Breaker today with Buttercup…"

Brick nodded. "So, I forget their names…Breaker…"

Butch and I thought about it for a second.

Butch snapped his fingers. "Blake…He's your counterpart Brick."

Brick nodded again. "So that leaves…"

"Bash." I said. Then I paused and I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach. "Bubbles was making out with Bash?" I didn't know why but I felt angry…Angry enough to go out and start doing crimes again. The feeling scared me because I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Brick shook his head. "There's something going on here…"

I sighed. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that there is."

I sighed. "It doesn't matter, I'm with Brat now and she's with Bash." I got mad at the thought of her being with Bash but, what else could I do?

"So that's it?" Butch asked.

"Is what it?"

"You're going to give up on Bubbles and stay miserable with Brat for the rest of you pathetic life?"

"Gee thanks Butch."

"I'm sorry Boomer, but you will have a pathetic life if you spend it with someone who you can't stand."

Brick frowned. "He has a point."

I sighed and shrugged. "I-I don't know I guess I'll just have to see how things turn out."

Brick sighed heavily and shook his head. "Okay Boomer, I'll try to support you because I'm your brother and good brothers do things like that."

I smiled and felt relieved. "Thanks Brick."

Butch turned to Brick and looked upset. "So I can't beat him up?"

Brick groaned. "You two are seventeen years old…You need to find other ways of working things out besides your fists."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I sighed. I got them off of my back for now, now I just need to find a way to get Brat off of my back.

***Bubbles' POV***

"So, you're dating Bash huh?" Buttercup asked.

I blushed and scratched my arm awkwardly. "I-I guess."

"Hmm." She said and folded her arms across her chest.

We were standing in the kitchen and I was leaning against the sink and she was leaning against the table.

I stood there staring at her feeling my face grow redder and redder by the minute. Eventually, we broke our stares.

Buttercup sighed. "Okay Bubbles, I'm a good sister so I will support you."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Buttercup."

She smiled back at me. "No problem…So, since I'm a good sister can I beat him up?"

I groaned. "Why do you want to beat him up so badly?"

"Why are you asking me that question? Do you not know who I am? I'm Buttercup Utonium! I live for beating people up!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright…Where's Blossom?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's in her room and I'm pretty sure she's still pissed off."

I sighed feeling sad. "Is she mad at me?"

Buttercup shook her head. "I don't think she's mad at _you._ She's mad at Boomer."

I thought about it and nodded. "That makes sense."

Buttercup nodded, sighed, walked to the fridge, and pulled out an orange pop. Then, the doorbell rang.

Buttercup was going to go over and open it but Blossom ran down the stairs to open it before she could.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Blossom shouted and then slammed the door shut.

Buttercup and I exchanged weird glances and then turned to look at Blossom who was having a spasm.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The Rowdyrights." She growled.

"The Rowdyrights?" Buttercup and I asked at the same time.

Someone ranged the doorbell again and Blossom groaned and swung the door open.

"What do you want Blake?" She demanded.

Blake looked down at her and smirked. Then he shrugged.

"My brothers and I just wanted to come down and hang out with you Puffs…We haven't seen you guys in years."

I walked up to Blossom and peeked out the door to find Breaker and Bash standing behind Blake. Bash smiled at me and I blushed. I awkwardly scratched my head and turned to Blossom.

"Blossy," I whispered in her ear. "Let's just let them in for a little while."

Since I was dating Bash now I didn't want to seem like a terrible girlfriend…Even if I didn't love him as much as I loved Boomer…Actually, I didn't even think I loved Bash…I think I just liked him…

Blossom sighed as she remembered that Bash and I were dating. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside.

"Come on in then."

Blake smiled at her and walked in, her brothers followed him.

I was still blushing and then Bash came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and felt my face burning with embarrassment.

"Hey Bubbles." He said smiling.

I forced a smile on my face. "Hi Bo-I mean, hi Bash."

Holy crap I almost called him Boomer! I'm glad no one caught that…I think…

Breaker walked to the kitchen with Buttercup. She raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her pop.

"What's up Breaker?" She asked.

He smirked and shrugged. "Nothing much, just stopping by to say hi."

She chuckled and nodded. "Alright…What do you want to do?"

His smirk grew. "What's there to do around here?"

"Well, we could watch TV or play video games…"

"Let's play video games…what games do you have?"

"Let's see, we have Psychonauts, American Magee's Alice, Call of Duty, Mario Brothers…Stuff like that." (A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE VIDEO GAMES)

"Hmm…" Breaker rubbed his chin. "American Magee's Alice…I'm in the mood for something creepy."

Buttercup nodded. "Alright, follow me."

Buttercup led Breaker to the couch and turned on the Xbox. Meanwhile, Blossom was still mad and she was taking out on Blake.

"You can come visit but remember _I'm Brick Jojo's girlfriend…_Not yours…"

Blake smirked and looked amused. "Alright Blossom…" He said as if he didn't believe her.

"I am!" She shouted. "So please, please, please! DO NOT FLIRT WITH ME!"

Blake rolled his eyes. "Blossom, you're my exgirlfriend and I want you back…I'm going to be a flirt."

Blossom groaned and stomped up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the washroom!" She shouted back.

I sighed and shrugged. I jumped with Bash wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"What do you want to do?" He whispered in my ear.

I gulped. What did I want to do at the moment?

I turned to look at him. "Do you want to go to the music room?"

He smiled at me. "Sure."

I smiled and grabbed his hand because I felt that's what I needed to do and led him to the music room and didn't bother to close the door.

He studied my drum set.

"You still play drums?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"And do you also play guitar?"

I nodded again. "Yeah but I prefer the drums."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know I just feel I can express myself a bit more when I'm on the drums…I don't know it's just me."

"How often do you play guitar?"

I shrugged again. "I can't remember the last time I played it."

"Can you play something now?"

I gulped. "N-now?"

He nodded.

"Um…okay, I don't know what to play for you though…"

He thought about it for a second and smiled at me.

"Play the first song you learned on guitar?"

I gulped. "T-the f-first s-song?"

He nodded.

"Um..Alright?"

I grabbed a little stool and picked up an acoustic guitar from its stand…I was really nervous about playing the first song I ever learned on guitar, mostly because it reminded me of Boomer at the moment.

I cleared my throat, started strumming, and then started singing.

_"I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be crying"_

I looked up at Bash who was smiling at me and I felt a stab of guilt in my chest.

_"And I'll be begging you, baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my Heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me?"_

DAMN IT BOOMER! Why do I have to think about you all the time?!

_"Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay"_

The room was silent except for the light strumming of my guitar and my soft singing voice. I felt my heart get heavier and heavier each time it beat and my tears were trying to find their way out of my eyes.

_"You keep telling me, baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share_

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay"_

I couldn't make eye contact with Bash…I knew if I did I would start crying…The truth was that I didn't like Bash, I was in love with Boomer but Boomer loved Brat! I had to get over him somehow!

_"I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah"_

I stopped strumming, sighed, and put my guitar down. When I did, Bash brought me into a hug and I hugged him back because I needed a hug at that point. But then, I gasped when I saw Boomer standing by the doorway. My eyes widened and then he looked down at his feet and walked away…Wait a minute! WHAT'S HE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!

***Boomer's POV***

My brother had gotten a text from Blossom telling him to come over. She said it was an emergency and I guess it was…It was the Rowdyrights…

When we walked in Butch got so jealous when he saw Buttercup playing a video game with Breaker…Brick got pretty jealous too, in fact I don't think I've ever seen him that jealous, but at the same time he was mad because Blake and Blossom were arguing...I guess he didn't like anyone raising their voice at Blossom.

So while my brothers were being jealous over there, I just kind of stood there feeling awkward…Then I noticed that Bubbles wasn't there, I went to go find her and I heard something coming from the end of the hallway.

I walked and I realised that it was the strumming of a guitar and of a singing voice…Bubbles' singing voice.

I walked closer to it until I could make out what she was singing.

_"I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine"_

The door to the music room was open and I looked in to see Bubbles strumming on a guitar and Bash looking at her smiling. I bawled my hand into a fist and watched her.

_"Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah"_

She finished singing; put her guitar down and Bash pulled her into a hug. I frowned and I felt…I didn't even know how to describe how I felt…

Suddenly, she gasped and I realised that she had saw me. Her blue eyes widened and I saw that she had tears in them. I just stared at her until the feeling over whelmed me. I sighed and walked away from the room. Oh well…at least I had Brat…Oh my gosh who was I kidding?! I didn't love Brat, I didn't even like her! DAMN IT! I need to get Bubbles back…I really did.

_Okay that's it for now! Okay, so final exams are coming up and I don't know when I'll have time to update so if I take a while to update don't worry, I didn't forget about this story I just needed to study or to finish projects…but yeah…if I do update then great! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this please review and I'll see you later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hiya! So, I wanted to let you guys know that in this chapter you get to find out what gender Princess' baby is gonna be! I'm very excited about this! Anyways, this chapter has a couple POV'S in it but I think the most important ones in this chapter are Ace's and Princess' and you will see why. Anywayz, enjoy!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter thirteen:**

***Brat's POV***

I jumped up and down on my bed smiling and feeling awesome! I did it! I got Boomer back!

"YES!" I cheered. I knew I would do it!

Suddenly, my sisters walked in, looked at me, and folded their arms across their chests.

"Will you pipe down?!" Brute shouted.

"But why?" I asked as I continued to jump up and down.

She rolled her eyes. "Because you're annoying!"

I ignored her and continued jumping happily like a little girl.

Berserk sighed and sat on a bean bag chair across the room.

"I hate seeing you so happy…"

"Why?"

"Because…You're annoying."

I huffed and sat down on the bed. I moved some of the hair that had gotten in my face away.

"So, I told you guys I would get Boomer back! We're officially back together!" I honestly couldn't hold back my happiness! I felt like a little child inside a large candy store!

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Brat." Brute said.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because Boomer is in love with Bubbles…I don't know how long it's going to take for you to get that through your head."

I wanted to punch her and throw her against the wall. "So? Bubbles is back with Bash anyways!"

Berserk suddenly looked confused. "The Rowdyrights are here?"

Brute nodded. "Yep, if you weren't so caught up in yourself you would've noticed."

Berserk rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever, it's not like they're going to try anything anyway."

"Oh, I wouldn't think that way if I were you." We all turned to look at Him who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Brute demanded.

Him chuckled. Gosh his voice drove me insane!

"I mean, if the Rowdyrights are here they will most likely be on the Powerpuffs' side…So they will most likely try something."

"Well, we can beat _them."_Brute snapped.

"Yes, but can you beat the Powerpuffs?"

"Yes we can!" I shouted feeling really annoyed. "Of course we can beat the Powerpuffs! Why else would you have brought us back here then?! Or do you doubt us?!"

Him laughed. "Pipe down Brat. I doubt everyone and I trust no one."

Sometimes I just wanna strangle him!

"Okay, then what should we do?" Berserk asked.

Him shrugged. "I don't know. You girls are smart, think of something." He replied before walking away.

Brute turned to look at Berserk and me.

"I hate that stupid lobster."

***Bubbles' POV* (3 months later)**

I skipped to my locker happily. It's been a while since I've felt this happy but I guess things were going okay…I was still dating Bash and Boomer was still dating Brat. I'm not going to lie I still look at them and feel a bit jealous but, I know I have to get over him sooner or later. Plus, I was kind of getting used to the idea of Bash and I being together…Blossom wasn't…and I honestly don't think she ever will, but I think it's mostly because of Blake. She doesn't mind Bash and Breaker so much but she can't stand Blake. I don't really blame her I mean, he won't leave her alone.

Breaker and Buttercup have been hanging out, but not too much because Butch is a very jealous type of guy. But, Breaker is getting over the fact that Buttercup is Butch's and yeah…And Blake really can't take a hint.

I started humming lightly until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped, I'm never going to get used to that.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Bash looking down at me. I tried to smile, even though I was getting used to us dating…I still felt kind of odd.

"Hey Bubbles, whatcha doing?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just getting my stuff for first period." I replied.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and pretended it was Boomer. I felt so bad but, I couldn't help it. I felt less heartbroken and less guilty if I pretended that Boomer was kissing me instead of Bash. I would feel really bad after words.

I opened up my eyes, and then I shut my locker.

"So, the Powerpunks are having a party." He said suddenly.

I turned to look at him. "Really?"

He nodded.

I couldn't say that I was surprised. They have been making their way up the social latter. They're now the most popular girls in school…So as you probably would've guessed, high school now sucks.

"Are you going?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Um, I don't know I wasn't invited."

"I thought people always crashed parties. Plus, they're inviting the whole school."

"Well, why do you want to go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I've never been to a party before…"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Like, ever?!"

He chuckled at how surprised I sounded.

He nodded. "I've never been to one." He repeated.

I sighed. "I'll think about it okay?"

He smiled and this time kissed me on the lips.

Then, the bell rang and he let go of me.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said.

I nodded and watched him walk to his first class. I sighed and started heading towards mine.

***Buttercup's POV***

I groaned when I heard the first bell ring. I ran to my locker as fast as I could. Stupid Blossom! She's been so angry lately that she has no idea what she's freaking doing! I was late for school this morning because she was hogging the washroom and this morning when I was about to leave, I noticed that she left the water in the upstairs washroom on and the stove! Honestly, what's she trying to do? Kill us?

The only time she's actually herself is when she's with Brick…I kind of want him to move in now…

I made it to my locker and I started grabbing my stuff for chemistry, I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice that Brute was standing beside my locker until I closed it and jumped.

She folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

"Did I scare you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly." I mumbled and was about to walk away when she stopped me.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "I'm going to be late for chemistry!"

Just as I said that, the late bell rang.

I groaned. "Thanks Brute, I'm already late so what do you want?"

"How far along is Princess?"

The question stumped me. "What?"

"How far along is Princess?" She repeated. "Like, how many months has she been pregnant?"

"I know what you meant but why do you want to know?"

"UGH! Can't you just tell me?"

I shook my head. "Um, not without knowing your motive for asking."

"You know what? Just forget it!" She was going to walk away but then I said:

"What a minute." She sighed and stopped.

"What is it?"

"What are you and your slutty sisters planning?"

"What makes you think we're planning something?"

I took a step closer to her.

"Because, I'm not stupid Brute…Plus, I know you and your sisters."

She rolled her eyes. "You and your sisters are always so paranoid."

I took another step toward her.

"You're also living with Mojo and Him."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know you tell me?"

I was obviously getting her annoyed and I expected her to say something to me or to even punch me. But suddenly, her face relaxed and she looked like she was in a dream. I narrowed my eyebrows and started to feel awkward standing in front of her, but then I followed her gaze.

I smirked and turned to look at her.

"Go for it." I said.

She snapped back to earth. "W-what?"

I looked back to where she was looking at. She was looking at Mitch who was at his locker at the end of the hallway.

"Go for it." I repeated.

She just stood there looking shocked and even a bit scared.

I chuckled. "Just go for it…Both of you are big jerks; you'll make a great couple."

I said and then walked away to Chemistry class.

***Boomer's POV***

"So, I'm assuming that you're going to the Punks' party?" Butch asked me while we were sitting in our desks.

I nodded. "Yep."

He sighed and chuckled.

"What?" I almost demanded.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Why would I go?"

"Because I'm going and I don't want to be alone with Brat for hours."

"Break up with her."

"I-I can't."

He raised his eyebrows and sighed. "I'll go if I can convince Buttercup to go with me."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Butch."

He smiled. "What are brothers for?"

I smiled back.

"Also, get Brick and Blossom to come."

I nodded. "I know; I'm going to convince him during lunch."

He nodded. "You know, it kills me to see you suffer."

I groaned. He wouldn't drop this!

"I-I…"

"You what?"

I shook my head. "Bubbles is with Bash."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she doesn't want to be with Bash?"

Um…No? "What? Why would she date him if she didn't want to be with him?"

"Maybe for the same reason you're dating Brat."

I thought about it. But, I saw Bubbles making out with Bash before I made out with Brat…

"I'm also still very shocked how it took you this long to realise that Bubbles wasn't pregnant."

I groaned again. "You're not going to let go of that are you?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Nope."

"Dude, I still feel bad about that!"

"I know…That's why I'm bringing it up…"

I sighed heavily. It had token me this long to realise that Bubbles wasn't pregnant but that it was in fact Princess who was pregnant.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Bubbles didn't know that I had thought she was pregnant…and I'm glad she didn't because then, I would probably never have a chance with her…Did I even have a chance with her now?

***Princess' POV***

I have my ultra sound appointment today…Bubbles was really upset that it had to be when she was at school but I didn't want her to skip school for me. So now, I was sitting her in the waiting room, with my big belly, and with Ace.

My stomach was growing rapidly and it felt super weird. I was carrying another human being inside of me and the more I thought about it, the more awkward it felt…Especially when it moved.

I looked down at my stomach, and then looked up at Ace.

"Ace?" I asked nervously.

He turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

I bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"Umm…I…" I hesitated.

"You can tell me you know?"

I nodded. "I know I can I just…"

"What is it?"

"Am I fat?"

To my surprise he started laughing!

I just sat there staring at them feeling slightly confused.

"Princess, you're not fat."

"What? Are you kidding me right now?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not kidding you. There is a difference between being fat and being pregnant. I don't understand why girls don't get that…I really don't. But you Princess are not fat."

I sighed and rubbed my tummy.

"I just feel fat."

He gave me a sympathetic smile.

I was about to say something when I nurse came out and called my name.

I stood up and took a deep breath. Today was the day when we found out the gender of our baby! I was so pumped although, I tried to keep calm.

The nurse smiled at me and Ace when we walked in.

"Hello Princess. How are you doing today?"

I smiled widely. "I'm excited to see what my baby is going to be!"

The nurse laughed. "That's always the exciting part!"

I smiled and she laid me down on the bed thing and told me to lift up my shirt. I did and she put the blue gel on my belly and started to spread it around with the scanner thingy. Then, suddenly, my baby appeared on the little screen.

I couldn't help but smile. I was smiling so wide that my cheeks started to hurt. I turned to look at Ace and saw that he was smiling too.

"Can you tell me now what gender my baby is?" I asked growing impatient.

The nurse nodded and laughed. "Of course."

She moved the scanner thing around and looked at the screen.

She smiled and turned back to look at me.

"You're having a little baby girl."

"OMG! ACE DID YOU HEAR THAT?! WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" I shouted. I sounded like a little girl on Christmas day.

Ace's face lit up and his smile grew wider.

"Yeah…we are, aren't we?"

I turned back to the nurse and she chuckled.

"So, Princess. Have you been feeling any pains lately?"

I thought about it and nodded. "Just a few."

"Like what?"

"Umm…Well, sometimes I get these cramps sometimes and it feels like I'm on period. And other times, I get these pains in my lower back but it usually only happens when I feel the baby moving."

The nurse froze. "You feel your baby moving?"

I nodded. "Yep."

She bit her lip. "You're four months pregnant am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She nodded and began cleaning the gel off my stomach but I kept sensing that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

She smiled but I could tell she was worried.

"Don't worry everything's find Princess."

"Umm…Okay…?" I didn't know what to do at that point. I didn't feel like everything was fine but I didn't want to push this woman for answers.

Once she was done, I got up and Ace got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey Princess, you go out and I'll be there in a second."

I narrowed my eyebrows but nodded. "Alright." I said and walked back out into the waiting room.

***Ace's POV***

"Um, pardon me?" I asked.

The nurse spun around to look at me.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked.

I sighed. "Is there something wrong with my baby?"

She narrowed her eyebrows. "What would make you say that?"

"By the way you were looking at Princess when she said that she could feel the baby move."

She hesitated but then sighed. "Well, I didn't want to tell you until I was really sure. But, I guess you do have the right to know."

I waited and she took a deep breath.

"Baby's usually don't start moving yet. They don't start moving until 18 or 20 weeks. Princess is only four months pregnant. Plus, the cramps and pains she's been having it may cause…" She hesitated.

"It may cause what?"

She frowned. "It may cause your child to be born prematurely."

I froze. A premature baby?

"But, if it's born prematurely will it be…okay…?"

"It depends. In some cases the baby is fine but sometimes…"

I sighed and nodded. "I understand." I said.

"But, it might not happen." She said quickly. "The symptoms aren't that bad so your baby might last the full nine months."

I frowned and tried to hide my nervousness.

"Okay, well…Thanks?"

She gave me a sorry look and nodded.

"You're welcome."

***Bubbles' POV***

"NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY!" Buttercup shouted when Butch and I asked her to go to the Powerpunks' party.

We had just gotten home from school and now we were having an argument in the kitchen.

Butch groaned. "Why not?!"

"Probably because I don't like the Powerpunks! Now, since I don't like them why would I go to one of their parties?!"

I sighed and Butch groaned again.

"Please Buttercup?!" I begged. "Bash really wants to go and I don't really want to be stuck with him the whole party!" I shouted.

Butch wrinkled his eyebrows. "Really? I thought you were dating him."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a long story that I'm not going to explain."

"UGH!" Buttercup groaned really loudly. "Why don't you ask Blossom to go?"

"She says she'd go if you and Brick went…"

"BUT WHY?! I HATE THEM!"

"Oh come on Greenbean…One part with the Powerpunks won't hurt you." Butch told her.

"Yeah, come on Buttercup! What can we say to you so that you can change your mind?"

"NOTHING BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING!"

"Come on!" Butch shouted. "Brick and I have to go for Boomer so please just go for your sister…Be a supportive sister!"

"Why do you and Brick have to go for Boomer?" Buttercup asked confused.

I nodded. "Yeah why?"

Butch sighed and shook his head. "That's Boomer's business I can't repeated it."

Buttercup and I exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Anyways, if you go Buttercup, you might not even see them for the whole night…They have a lot of friends so they might even ignore you."

Buttercup thought about and then looked at me. I must have looked really desperate because she sighed in defeat.

"Fine! You guys win! I'll go…"

"YES!" Butch and I cheered then gave each other a high five.

"It doesn't mean I'll like it!" She shouted.

Butch and I just shrugged and I gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Buttercup." I whispered in her ear. "I just need you at the moment."

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks. I like being needed."

I smiled back and then Butch hugged her. "Thanks for not ditching me."

Buttercup hugged him back but rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He laughed and kissed her head. I suddenly felt awkward and ran to my room. I hopped on my bed and laid there looking at the ceiling. I sighed, then turned over and closed my eyes. I started to have flashbacks about Boomer and me. I even found myself giggling at some of them. But soon, the giggles turned into tears.

I sat up in my bed and wiped the tears away from my cheeks. What the hell was I doing? I was obviously in love with Boomer so why was I with Bash? Oh yeah because of Brat…WAIT WHAT?! If, it's Brat stopping me from being with Boomer then didn't that mean that I had just let her win?

I got up and started pacing back and forth and then I gasped. NO! I was letting her win! I couldn't let that happen! I'm Bubbles Utonium from the Powerpuff Girls! If there's one thing I learned from being a Powerpuff Girl is that Powerpuff Girls never lose…

_I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as I can and I'm sorry if I don't. If I don't it's probably because I'm working on a final project for school. :/ anyways, I'll catch ya later! Please review!_

_~90sbaby112_


	14. Chapter 14

_Kay, so I'm just going to start hurrying along with the story. I hope you guys like it I'm almost getting to the really really really good part! There is also a song in this chapter! Should've said no by Taylor Swift. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO TAYLOR SWIFT. _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter fourteen:**

"I still can't believe you're dragging me into this…" Buttercup commented before leaving to go to the Powerpunks party.

"Oh just shush Buttercup it's probably not that bad." Blossom said while zipping up her hoodie.

Buttercup sighed. "I'm sorry…But I'm not much of a partier."

I shook my head. "It's okay Buttercup, I'm just glad that you're going."

"You guys ready?" Blossom asked us.

I nodded. "Yep."

Buttercup sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Sweet let's go." She opened the front door and we walked to the car and got in.

We decided we were gonna meet everyone there, and we didn't really feel like flying tonight. It was kind of chilly out so yeah…

When we got there, we walked out of the car, and walked into the house without bothering to knock…Okay, actually Buttercup just walked in and we followed.

When we were inside the house we saw that pretty much the whole school was there. There were people from grade nine all the way through grade twelve. I immediately felt really uncomfortable with my surroundings so I just stayed close to my sisters. We continued to walk around for a couple minutes while the loud music practically busted up our eardrums. Then suddenly, I heard Blossom gasp. I turned around and saw that Brick had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. I couldn't help but smile.

"Brick, you scared me!" She giggled.

He shrugged and kissed her head.

I turned around to give them privacy and then I saw that Buttercup had found Butch was hugging him. I sighed and suddenly felt kind of lonely. I started to walk around by myself which probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done but it was the only thing I could really think about doing.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and turned me around. I thought it was Bash but to my surprise it was Boomer!

"Boomer?" I asked him feeling extremely surprised.

He blushed. "Um, hi Bubbles…"

I grinned. "How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

Suddenly, his lips formed a smile. "Yeah, I've been good I guess…What about you?"

I shrugged. "I've been better…"

He was about to say something when suddenly, Brat popped out of nowhere and linked arms with him.

I sighed. "I'll see you later Boomer." I said and was about to walk away when Brat suddenly decided to say something.

"Wait Bubbles!" She called.

I turned around. "What?" I asked a bit too harshly.

"Did you and Boomer sort everything out?"

I narrowed my eyebrows and turned to look at Boomer. He looked just as confused as me.

I turned back to Brat. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled evilly and shrugged. "Oh you know…The whole pregnancy thing."

"What?!" I shouted. I turned to look at Boomer and his eyes were wide. I turned back to Brat.

"What pregnancy thing?!"

"Oh well, Boomer thought you were pregnant but now you guys are talking again so I guess you worked it out."

"You thought I was pregnant?!" I shouted at Boomer.

Boomer turned red and he began stuttering.

"I-uh-I…"

I stared at him with anger boiling through my veins.

"Why did you think I was pregnant?! Is that why you were acting really weird that one time at school?!"

"Umm…" He looked really uncomfortable.

I eyed Brat and she looked like she was enjoying the whole thing.

I groaned. "Hey Brat, do you mind leaving for a second as I clear everything up with your dim wit boyfriend?!"

Brat sighed.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Boomer." She said to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before slipping away.

I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows.

I took a deep breath. "Why did you think I was pregnant?"

"Well…"

I waited.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know…It's just you were also acting really weird and you threw up in the washroom that morning and Brat told me-"

"Wait a second!" I interrupted him. "_Brat _told you that I was pregnant and you believed her?!"

He hesitated and bit his lip.

I laughed humourlessly. "Really Boomer? You didn't even try to ask me about it? How could you think that?!"

"Well, I'm sorry okay?!"

I shook my head. "I-I don't even know if I should forgive you anymore Boomer!"

"Why not?!" He practically exploded. "I thought you were pregnant so what? It was an honest mistake!"

I felt tears gather up in my eyes.

"Boomer?" My voice cracked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you love me?" I asked while looking down at my feet.

"What?" I could hear confusion in his voice.

I looked up at his face. "Did you love me?" I repeated.

"W-what do you mean?" I could tell he knew what I meant but I decided to explain it to him anyway.

"Did you love me? Like, did you love me more than a friend or more than a sister?"

He hesitated and stayed silent for a while.

"Then, why did you go off with Brat?" I asked and took his silence as an answer.

"Why did you run off with Bash?" He snapped.

I don't know why but it felt like a knife had been stabbed in my chest.

I shook my head. "I didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't?" He demanded.

I chuckled nervously. "It was sort of a spur of the moment thing." I explained.

"Well…why?"

I sighed. "Why did you run off with Brat?"

He sighed and looked annoyed. "Because of you." He spat.

"Because of me?!" I demanded.

"Yes because of you!"

"You know what Bubbles?! I did love you! I think I always loved you but then I see you kissing Bash and I didn't know what else to do!" He yelled.

I just stood there speechless.

"Did you see me kissing Bash or making out with Bash?"

"You were just kissing him…"

"When was it?" I asked through my teeth.

"When was what?"

"When did you see me kissing him?"

"I don't know I think it was their first day here."

I felt like punching him in the face and crying at the same time. Since I didn't want to do either of those things I started laughing.

"So, you ran off with Brat when you saw me and Bash?" I demanded.

"Yes." He nodded and he looked as heated as me.

I started taking slow breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe just maybe; I didn't want him to kiss me?"

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't know he was going to kiss me?!"

He just stared at me with wide eyes.

"If you would've just talked to me about it things might have turned out differently…" I whispered to myself.

"Bubbles…I-I'm sorry!"

I just stood in front of Boomer feeling angry and feeling like I wanted to hate him but I just couldn't…That just only made me angrier. Suddenly, the band playing said something through the microphone.

"If anyone would like to come sing a song come up here now."

I turned around without thinking and walked up to where the band was set up.

The guitarist smiled at me. "What song would you like to sing?"

"Should've said no by Taylor Swift?"

His smile grew wider. "We can do that."

I smiled back. "Thanks." I said and turned to look to the microphone and waited for the music to start.

_"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone"_

I searched for Boomer and when I found him I locked my eyes on his.

_"Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said, yes"_

We stared at each other with a lot of intensity.

_"You should've said, No, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, with what you did with her_

_Get back to me... _

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself, Why?_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me"_

I couldn't look away from Boomer and he couldn't look away from me either…He knew this song was for him and I didn't know if it hurt him or not…In a way I hoped it did.

_"You can see that I've been crying_

_Baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same?_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said, yes_

_You should've said, No, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, with what you did with her_

_Get back to me... _

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself, Why?_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me"_

I took the microphone off the stand and started to walk toward Boomer, I stopped when I was right in front of him.

_"I can't resist_

_Before you go tell me this:_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth this?_

_No... no, no, no..."_

His face turned red with anger as he looked down at me. I turned around and walked back to the microphone stand.

_"You should've said, No, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, with what you did with her_

_Get back to me... _

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself, Why?_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me"_

Once the music stopped, I ran off in search of my sisters. I found Blossom.

"Blossom!"

Suddenly, she looked alarmed. "What's wrong Bubbles?! Why are you crying?!"

I hadn't noticed I was crying until Blossom wiped the tears off my face.

I shook my head exaggeratedly. "Look, I have to go home. If you see Bash please tell him that I felt sick and went home and please Blossom…Make sure he doesn't look for me…"

"Bubbles-"

"Please just promise Blossom." I just wanted to go home and sob.

Blossom's face fell and she nodded. "Okay, I'll do that for you."

I gave her a hug. "Thank you so much." I said and flew away.

I rapidly flew home and when I did, I sat on my couch and started crying. I was bawled up into a ball and I was sobbing my heart out.

I suddenly had an idea…I flew upstairs to my attic and took out our old bed we had before my sisters and I got our own rooms. I took it down to the music room and began setting it up, then when I was done; I washed our old blankets and sheets and put them on the bed. When I was done with that I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I hope my sisters will agree to sleep here tonight…" I whispered.

"BUBBLES!" I suddenly heard Buttercup call.

I jumped off of my bed and ran to the living room to find Buttercup and Blossom standing there.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" I asked.

"Do you honestly think we're gonna stay at a party when you run off crying?" Buttercup asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked looking concerned.

I sighed. "Girls, I'd rather not talk about it right now…"

Blossom and Buttercup exchanged glances.

"C-can you guys do me a favour?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Follow me." I said and lead them to the music room.

They gasped when they saw the bed set up, but then they smiled.

Buttercup went and jumped onto the bed.

"I miss this good ol' bed!" She said.

Blossom smiled widely. "So did I!"

"Can we all sleep here together? Like how we did when we were young..." I felt my face turn red and I bit my lip expecting for them to say no.

Blossom gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded. "Of course we can."

I turned to Buttercup. "What about you?"

I asked.

"Heck yes! I miss this bed!"

I giggled. "Thanks you guys so much."

We got ready for bed and instead of sleeping in our rooms we slept on the bed we slept in when we were five. It felt really nice actually. I felt comforted and I knew that if I had a nightmare or if I woke up that night, I could just see my sisters and no that everything was okay…

_Kay guys, sorry that the chapter was super fantastic but I really wanted to update and that's all I had…for now anyways. I promise the next couple chapters are going to be better! Anywayz, thanks for reading please leave you reviews!_

_~90sbaby112_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay this chapter moves a bit quickly but I think you'll like it anyway. It's also a bit short and there is another song in this chapter! Lips of an Angel By Hinder I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO HINDER. Anywayz, on with the story! :D_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter fifteen:**

It's been two days since the Powerpunks' party and I must say things have really gotten awkward between Boomer and me. If you thought things were awkward before, well…we're even more awkward now.

I see him walking down the hallway and he doesn't even look at me, I just sigh and continue walking. I kind of wish I never liked him…At least as more than a friend, I would give anything to be his friend right now….I really miss him. I never thought that I could miss someone that I see every day…

***Boomer's POV***

I can't take this! I honestly can't! I see her walking down the halls but yet I don't acknowledge her and I pretend that I can't even see her. She hates me though…I guess I deserve this…

***Bubbles' POV***

I was supposed to go out for ice cream with Bash after school but I told him that I wasn't feeling so well and I just went home. My sisters know what's been going on with me and they do everything they can to make me feel better. They by me my favourite candy, and ice cream, and they watch my favourite movies with me and that does make me feel a lot better. We've also been sleeping in our bed for a couple days now and I like it. I feel very comforted.

But today, I just needed some time for me…I needed to think about everything.

I was sitting on the bed in my room at 11pm when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door slowly opened and Blossom walked in.

"Hey Bubbles, how are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm okay."

She nodded. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine Blossom I promise."

She nodded. "Okay, well Buttercup and I are going to bed now so if whenever you wanna go to bed you can…We'll just be asleep, unless you wanna sleep in your room."

I shook my head. "No, that's okay I just need to do something first."

Blossom nodded. "Okay, well good night Bubbles."

I nodded. "Good night Blossom. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

She smiled at me then turned around and left my room.

I sighed and decided to put on my PJ's since for some reason I still didn't have them on. I opened my closet and sighed at the mess I had in there. My whole room was always spotless but my closet looked like a tornado had passed through it.

I started to dig through my clothing when I found something that seemed really familiar to me. I pulled out an oversized baby blue bunnyhug from the back of my closet.

I stared at it trying to figure out where I had seen this bunnyhug before.

Then it hit me, this was Boomer's bunnyhug. He had given it to me that one time when we were walking home in the rain…

***Flashback***

It was cold outside and the rain was tumbling down, it was tumbling down too hard for us to even try to fly. It was also our first day at a big high school and we had missed our bus trying to find our way out of the school! So, we ended up walking.

My pigtails were soaking wet and some of my hair was sticking to my face. My clothes were getting soaked and goose bumps started to rise on my skin.

"Bubbles are you okay?" Boomer asked him.

I looked up at him. There were water droplets falling from the tips of his hair and he didn't look as cold as me.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine." I shivered.

He looked amused and shook his head. "No, you're not. You're shivering like crazy and your lips are turning blue."

"Th-th-they are?" My teeth started to chatter.

He nodded and without any warning, he took his bunnyhug off and gave it to me.

I stared at it then looked up at him.

"I-I c-c-can't t-take th-that…You'll g-get c-cold."

He shook his head and smiled. "You look like you need it more than I do."

He didn't need to tell me again. I took the bunnyhug and slipped it on.

He smiled at me. "Better?"

I nodded. "Much."

I noticed that goose bumps started to appear on his skin but he didn't seem to look so cold.

He walked me home and I guess I had forgotten to give him back his bunnyhug…Now, two years later it's still in my closet.

***End flashback***

I hugged the bunnyhug close to my chest and I sniffed it.

It still smelled like rain and it also still smelled like Boomer.

I smiled and slipped it on feeling its warmth hug me all around.

I put on my PJ bottoms and suddenly felt comfortable from all around. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. Then I got bored and started listening to music and looking through my Facebook account until two am.

When I saw the time, I groaned and sat back up…I looked down at the bunnyhug that I was wearing. I shook my head and got up from the bed. This is insane I had to see him.

I opened my window and flew out into the sky toward Boomer's house.

***Boomer's POV***

I looked at my alarm clock. The bright red letters flashed that it was two am. I sighed and got up from my bed and started pacing back and forth. This was honestly really stupid. Here I was thinking about her and not being able to sleep. She was probably at home sleeping soundly without even one thought of me.

I groaned and decided to put some music on. I plugged my iPod into my speakers and put it on shuffle. Then suddenly, I heard something move behind me. I gasped and spun around to see Bubbles standing there in my room with my baby blue bunnyhug.

_"Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now."_

"Bubbles? What are you doing here?" I whispered so my brothers wouldn't wake up.

She bit her lip and looked around nervously.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi…"

"You wanted to stop by at two am to say hi?"

_"Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud"_

She chuckled nervously. "Um…yeah."

I just stared at her and she stared back at me. Then, I saw two tears escape her eyes. I couldn't help it; I ran toward her, put my hands on her face and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Bubbles, why are you crying?"

She sniffled. "Because I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "You don't need to be sorry."

_"Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on"_

I stared into her big shiny blue eyes, I couldn't help it. I stepped closer to her and gently pressed my lips on hers.

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak"_

We stood there like that until suddenly, Bubbles slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

Then, our kisses became more passionate and a little bit more intense. Bubbles jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I gently lowered her onto my bed.

_"It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue"_

Her fingers were suddenly entwined in my hair and my hands were on her back pulling her closer and closer to me.

_"Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on"_

Finally, for the first time, I was kissing Bubbles. I wasn't kissing Brat and pretending that I was kissing Bubbles, I was actually kissing Bubbles! Well, now more like making out.

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak"_

I suddenly forgot about everything. I forgot about Brat and about Bash and about what we were going do about them. I made myself forget about the outside world and just focus on her.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak"_

Suddenly, we pulled back, stared at each other and started giggling.

Bubbles then yawned looking really tired.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

She yawned again, turned around and snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Boomer?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"I love you."

I smiled and started playing with one of her blonde pigtails.

"I love you too." I replied.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

She yawned again and then fell asleep. I looked at her sleeping peacefully and smiled. I lay my head on the pillow and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep myself…Soon enough, sleep came to me.

_"Honey why you calling me so late?"_

_Okay, that's it for now! I hope you liked it! Please review and I'll update soon! See ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi guys! I would've updated earlier but I had to start studying for exams…blah! Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter. Also, I have a new story up it's called "Santa's lil mafia" it's rated M and it's about Santa's nine reindeer who decide that they've had enough of him and start planning his death. Btw, the reindeer are humans every day of the year except for Christmas Eve and Christmas…Oh, and Santa's evil! It's better than it sounds just please check it out! Oh and also check out __Pink Powerpuff Blossom's __story "Sunshine into Shadows" it's really good!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter 16:**

I woke up to the sudden ring of an alarm clock. I yawned, rubbed my eyes then tried to open them. I squinted and saw that it was six am. I sighed and went to get up. Then, I noticed something. I wasn't in my room! I looked around and then my eyes went down to the arm that was wrapped around my waist. I followed the arm so I could see its owner and I smiled when I saw Boomer asleep. That's right, I had spent the night with Boomer last night…Wait, I had spent the night with Boomer!

I gasped and sat up.

"Oh my gosh! Boomer!" I shouted.

Boomer yawned.

I groaned and started to shake his shoulder. "Boomer wake up!"

He groaned and turned around. "Why?"

"Because it's six am and I have to get out of here before my sisters wake up!" I shouted.

I jumped off from the bed and Boomer lazily got off the bed.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!" I shouted while opening the window about to jump out and fly away.

"Bubbles, wait." Boomer said from behind me.

"I can't! My sisters are either already awake or they're about to wake up!"

He sighed, grabbed my arm, spun me around and kissed me.

I couldn't help but melt into his kiss. When he let go he was smirking at me and I caught myself smirking back.

That's when I remembered something…

"Boomer? What are we going to do?" I didn't have to explain what I was talking about, he already knew.

He frowned. "I think you know what we have to do."

I sighed. "I know…"

He gently kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it Bubbles. It'll be okay."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "I know." I said. "I'll see you later." I said before flying out the window.

I flew home as fast as I could and instead of gently climbing through my window I went through it full blast. Good thing I left my window opened last night. When I tumbled into my room I was going so fast that I did a few summersaults and then banged myself against the wall. When I did, my door slowly opened and Blossom was standing in the doorway giving me a funny look.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Umm…Yeah." I answered while trying to catch my breath.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"Because I was jumping…?"

Blossom narrowed her eyebrows. "Alright…So, I take it you slept in your room?"

I nodded quickly. She nodded back but then she turned to look at my bed that was just the way I left it last night.

"I make my bed fast!" I answered an unsaid question.

She nodded slowly and then just shook her head. "Okay, well get ready for school."

I nodded. "Yep, I will."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. I sighed in relief that she didn't question it any further and then smiled as I remembered last night's events.

I got up and quickly got changed. As I was brushing my hair and looking in the mirror I realised that I was probably going to have to end it with Bash…I mean, I don't want Boomer and I to be just friends with benefits.

When I was finished getting ready, I went down stairs, gulped down a glass of orange juice and instead of waiting for the bus I flew straight to school.

***Boomer's POV***

When I arrived at school I couldn't stop grinning! I don't know why, okay maybe I did know why but I couldn't find a way to stop grinning…I don't mind grinning but my brothers thought I was creepy.

"Brick, Boomer will not stop smiling!" Butch shouted as we were walking towards our lockers.

Brick shrugged. "So? He's happy."

"But he's been smiling like that since he got out of bed this morning!"

Brick looked at me curiously. "He does look rather happy doesn't he?"

"I told you!" Butch replied.

"Like…Really happy."

"Like too happy!" Butch shouted.

Any other day I would've yelled at them for not leaving me alone but today I was in such a good mood that I let them stare at me weirdly. I opened my locker and found myself thinking of Bubbles for the millionth time this morning.

"I haven't seen him this happy in ages!"

"I know!"

Brick rubbed his chin. "Wait a minute!"

"What?!" Butch demanded.

Brick ignored Butch and looked straight at me. "Are you finally dating Bubbles?"

"What?" I asked kind of shocked that he guessed it.

"Are you finally dating Bubbles?" He repeated.

"Well…I don't know." I admitted.

"How do you not know?!" Butch demanded. "It's either you do or you don't!"

"Know it's not that. It's that we technically cheated on our partners at the moment…" I explained biting my lip.

Brick narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Look it's a long story and I'm not gonna explain. The only thing I can tell you is that I cheated on Brat and Bubbles cheated on Bash…and today I'm going to break up with Brat."

"Really?" Butch asked and looked like he didn't believe me.

I nodded. "Yes."

"What if she takes it like last time?"

I shrugged. "I don't know I'll slap her or something."

Butch nodded and turned to Brick. "You know Brick, out of all of us I think you and Blossom's relationship was the least complicated."

I couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Yeah, he's right Brick."

Brick nodded. "I know, and I'm very happy about that."

He said just as the bell rang.

***Bubbles' POV***

Oh my goodness! I'm so jittery. I'm so jittery. I'M SO JITTERY! I was so jittery all through my morning classes and now I'm sitting in the lunch room sitting with my sisters and Princess and I was still so jittery. My sisters noticed.

"Bubbles calm down." Buttercup said while sipping her apple juice.

I shook my head rapidly. "But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to break up with Bash!"

"Really? You are?" Buttercup asked with a look of disbelief.

I nodded. Blossom and Buttercup exchanged glances and gave each other a high five.

"Yes! Finally!" they cheered.

I rolled my eyes and Princess gave me a sincere smile.

"Don't worry Bubbles it's okay. Just get it over with and maybe if you're lucky you won't have to see him ever again!"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, if I was only so lucky."

I looked around the lunch room and when I spotted him, I got up and walked up to him.

"Hi Bash." I said to him as I felt my face go hot.

"Hey Bubbles." I heard a smile in his voice. I gulped immediately feeling guilty.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay about what?"

I looked up at him and then looked around. I bit my lip.

"Let's go out in the hallway." I turned to walk out of the lunchroom and he followed me.

"So, what's up?" He said as he leaned back on one of the lockers.

"Umm…" I bit my lip and started pacing back and forth.

"Bubbles…Are you okay?" He asked sounding worried.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do it Bubbles _I told myself. I opened my eyes and faced him.

"Bash, I'm breaking up with you." I spat.

"What?" He asked looked shocked.

I sighed. "You're really going to make me repeat it? Saying it once was hard enough."

"No, I heard you…I just…Why?"

I sighed again. Why does this have to be so hard?

"Because I-I didn't like you like I thought I did." I explained feeling terrible about breaking his heart.

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's Boomer isn't it?" He said in a cold hard voice.

I was taken aback. "Uh-n-no…"

He laughed but there was no trace of humour in his voice. "Yeah right Bubbles…I know you've liked Boomer for a long time now you can't lie to me."

I gulped and felt my face turn redder.

He looked down at his feet and shook his head. "You know what Bubbles? That's fine if you wanna break up with me. I guess I always knew you really didn't like me."

Ouch, that hurt. "Bash I-"

"Save it." He said and then walked away.

***Boomer's POV***

"Brat, I'm breaking up with you." I told her.

She looked shocked for a moment but then started laughing!

I stood there feeling really confused.

"Um…why are you laughing?" I asked feeling as if the answer was totally obvious yet I didn't know what it was.

She immediately stopped laughing. "You were serious?"

I nodded. "Uh, yes I was serious."

"Oh…" She said and started laughing again.

"Damn it Brat! I'm serious!"

She shook her head. "Boomer, we've been down this path before! You try to break up with me but then you keep running back to me…When will you get through that cute little head of yours that you're mine?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "No I'm not and I'm serious this time. There is nothing you can do or say that will make me go back to you…I think _you _need to get through _your _hard head that I'm not yours! I'm Bubbles…"

"Bubbles?!" She demanded.

I nodded. "Yes…I'm Bubbles'"

"UGH! I knew this was about her?"

"Well, it is kind of obvious…" I mumbled.

She looked at me as if she was going to try to kill me, and for a while I thought that she was…But she didn't, which was kind of unfortunate because I wanted to fight her.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked really mad.

I hated this…She was making the situation more awkward and frustrating than it really needed to be. Eventually she sighed heavily.

"Fine then! Break up with me! I don't care."

"Yeah, right…"

"I seriously don't! Just go away to your perfect little girlfriend and leave me alone!"

At that point I was done being considerate.

I nodded. "Okay, see ya." I said and walked away, leaving her standing there all pissed off.

***Bash's POV***

How stupid could I be? Honestly, I've always known that Bubbles didn't like me as more than a friend. I'm so stupid to think that she did! Ha! I feel like such an idiot!

I shoved my hands in my pocket and started walking around the school trying to clear my head. Then I saw a sight that kind of surprised me. I saw Brat leaning against one of the lockers crying!

I couldn't help but go up to her.

"Brat? A-are you okay?"

She wiped the tears off her face. "Do I look okay?!" She shouted at me.

I shrugged. I guess that's what I get for trying to comfort her.

"Stupid Boomer!" She suddenly shouted.

I froze. "Boomer? What did Boomer do?" I demanded.

She eyed me carefully. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I want to know if he did the same thing that Bubbles did to me."

She studied me carefully and then nodded her head gently.

"Yeah probably."

I sighed. "I guess we should've known…"

Brat rolled her eyes and scoffed. "They're both stupid!"

I ran my fingers through my hair.

Brat raised her eyebrows. "You know, you look really heart broken right now."

"Thanks for pointing that out." I said sarcastically.

She didn't reply back. She just stood there, looking like she was deep in thought. Then, she smiled evilly.

"You wanna get revenge?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Let's get revenge."

"Uh…" I hesitated. Taking revenge out on someone goes again everything that my brothers and I believe in…But, if it goes against everything I believe in, why does it feel so right at the moment?

She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"It's okay Bash, I know you want to. Don't worry…It's gonna be good."

_Thanks for reading guys! Please review and also please check out my new story and check out __Pink Powerpuff Blossom's __story called "Sunshine into Shadows" I promise you they're both good! Anyways, I'll see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter seventeen! I hope you like this chapter! Oh and I'm really sorry for not updating! I have not forgotten about this story! I could never forget about my stories and I could never discontinue a story! Don't worry __Rimma1999 __you did not seem pushy in your review actually, when I saw it I laughed because I felt the exact same way :D Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter seventeen:**

***Princess' POV***

"Ow! Why does it hurt so much?" I groaned while my arms protectively wrapped around my stomach. I've been having really bad pains lately and I don't know why…It almost feels like I'm having contractions but it's not time for the baby to be born yet. I'm only five months pregnant…

I was home alone and I was staring at myself in the washroom mirror. I told Ace I was feeling too sick to go to school which wasn't a lie, but I also wanted to be alone and that's something that Ace didn't want me to be at the moment. He was worried about something I could tell; he just didn't want to tell me. He's been acting really weird lately.

I sighed and walked out of the washroom. As I did I heard the doorbell rang. I walked up to the door and opened it to find the Powerpunk girls standing in my doorway.

"Um, how may I help you?" I asked feeling really confused.

They all exchanged glances and looked at me.

Berserk cleared her throat and gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"We understand that you're…_Pregnant._" She said. I narrowed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Yeah?"

"How far along are you?"

"I don't think I should-"

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you we just need to know."

"Why?"

"Because."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to tell you unless you tell me why you're asking me."

Berserk sighed heavily. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…I suggest that you tell me how far along you are if you want your kid to live."

I gasped. "You wouldn't."

She smiled evilly. "Oh but we would."

I sighed defeated and suddenly a bit frightened. "I'm five months pregnant."

They exchanged glances. "So, you don't give birth for another four months?"

I bit my lip and hesitated. "I uh-I think so?"

"What do you mean you think so?"

"Um, I already told you what you wanted to know so just get out of here!" I snapped.

"Wait!" They shouted at the same time.

"What?!" I shouted feeling really frustrated.

Berserk narrowed her eyes. "You hesitated."

"So?"

"You sure you're going to give birth in four months?"

I sighed and actually started to think about it. Usually, you're pregnant for nine months but, why do I feel like I'm going to have my baby sooner?

I shook my head. "Look you guys, thanks for stopping by I guess but I have to go." I said and quickly slammed the door in their faces.

I turned around, leaned back against the door and sighed in relief.

***Bubbles' POV***

"So, now you're dating Boomer?" Buttercup asked in disbelief after we had gotten home from school.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Buttercup just shook her head. "It took you long enough…But how?"

I blushed and shook my head. "None of your business." I muttered.

She shook her head and laughed. "Whatever."

Blossom looked at me and smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you but…But what about Bash?"

I sighed heavily as I remembered him. "I don't know…I think he hates me."

Blossom gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Bubbles."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. He's just going to have to get over it. He did once so he can do it again."

She nodded. "I guess you have a point."

"So, the Powerpunks haven't been causing much trouble lately." Buttercup said changing the subject.

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, I found that odd."

Buttercup shrugged. "Whatever, as long as they stay out of trouble I'm good."

I nodded. "Yeah I agree with Buttercup."

Blossom bit her lip. "I know I just find it odd…"

"Are you suspicious?" I asked.

Blossom sighed. "I'm not even going to try to deny it."

Buttercup sighed. "Blossom don't worry too much about it. You're going to jinx it."

Blossom nodded. "Yeah you're right."

***Bash's POV***

"I don't know about this Brat." I told her as we stalked Ace down a back ally at night.

She smiled and held my hand. "Don't worry too much about it Bash. Don't you want to take your anger out on something?"

I sighed and thought about it. I did have anger running through my veins and I did want to get rid of this pain but this just didn't feel right…But at the same time it felt so right.

I decided to just go along with it and I squeezed Brat's hand. She looked up at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Plus, the plan is going to work even better now that you got your brothers to go along with us."

I nodded. "Yep."

I had told my brothers about what the Powerpunks wanted to do and at first they were a little bit sceptical (and by "they" I mean Breaker…Blake was pissed that Blossom was dating Brick), but in the end I had convinced them. I guess they were carrying the same amount of pain and anger as I was.

"Come on." Brat whispered in my ear and brought me back to earth.

She was still holding my hand and we walked slowly behind Ace and then hid behind a brick wall.

"When are Mojo and Him gonna come out?"

She smiled evilly. "Right about…Now."

Suddenly, Mojo and Him jumped in front of Ace from on top of a building, then Berserk and Brute appeared, then Brat and I. We cornered Ace and Mojo was pointing a laser at him but Ace looked completely unaffected.

He just smiled at us and folded his arms across his chest.

"How may I help you guys?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Why do you not look afraid?!" Mojo growled at him.

Ace chuckled. "I'm not scared of any of you guys…You would think that you would've gotten that by now."

Him started laughing, his high pitched, earth shattering, laugh.

"You will be after this." He said.

Ace raised his eyebrows. "That's unlikely but try me."

Him stepped closer to Ace and smiled widely.

"We know Princess is pregnant."

Ace stiffened when Him mentioned her name.

I saw Ace bawl his hands up into a fist.

"What are you getting at?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Him laughed again…Gosh I don't think I could ever get used to his voice.

"We also know that her baby my not be in a very…_Healthy _condition…"

Ace froze and his eyes became cold. He was as stiff as a statue.

Him smiled even wider when he saw that he had Ace right where he wanted him.

"So, here's the deal…You come back to our side and we won't hurt your kid or Princess."

"What do you mean you won't _hurt _them?!" Ace shouted.

Him laughed again. "I think you know what I mean…"

"You wouldn't."

Him raised his eyebrows. "You really think we wouldn't? Did you forget who you were talking to?"

Ace sighed and it looked like he was trying to process everything that was going on.

"Oh but you shouldn't worry so much. I mean, we might only hurt Princess and let your bastard child live. I could always use a sidekick."

Ace looked at Him like he wanted to kill him and I think that if he hadn't known better he probably would've. But instead, he just sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll join you…But if you lay your hands on Princess or my child…_I will kill you._"

Him looked unaffected, he just smiled and nodded slowly.

"Good."

Ace sighed. "So, what exactly do you want me on your side for?"

"You know…same old, same old."

Ace narrowed his eyebrows.

Him chuckled. "To destroy the Powerpuff Girls…"

Ace gulped and it looked like he was about to tell Him to forget it…But then he remembered Princess and his child.

He nodded and sighed defeated. "Alright...I'll do it."

Him smiled and looked really pleased with himself.

"Alright, we will see you later then."

Ace nodded. "So, if you guys are done now I would like to go home."

We stepped out of the way and Ace walked away without looking back.

I looked down and noticed that I was still holding Brat's hand. I looked up and saw Brat smiling at me. I tried to smile back.

"Okay girls and boy…good work." Him said.

Mojo nodded. "Yes, we will see you at home." He said and then Him created his red smoke and Mojo and Him disappeared.

Brute and Berserk turned to look at us.

"We're going to head home." Berserk said to Brat.

Brat nodded. "Okay, Bash and I are going to stake here for a while."

Brute and Berserk just rolled their eyes and flew away.

Brat turned to me with a mischievous look on her face.

I smiled at her. "What are we going to do?"

She grabbed my other hand with her free hand. She looked down and blushed! She actually blushed! I had never seen Brat Plutonium blush before!

"I uh-I just wanna try something."

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay…What is it?"

She walked up closer to me and I noticed that I towered over her. She was really short compared to me.

She walked closer removed the space between us. She stepped on my feet so she could reach my face and then she kissed me.

At first I was stiff but then I relaxed. I cupped her face in my hands and she wrapped her arms around me. My hands moved down and then I wrapped them around her waist…I was so into the kiss too…I was so into it that I forgot who I was kissing! I opened my eyes and let go. I was kissing Brat! Never in my life had I ever thought that I would be kissing Brat! A Powerpunk girl! My enemy!

She turned red. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nothing." I told her and brought her lips back to mine.

I couldn't help but smile against her lips and she did the same. We continued to kiss and I had no idea how long we stood in that back ally with our lips pressed against each other.

***Princess' POV***

"What are you doing Princess?" Big Billy asked while I was sitting at the table with a notebook and pencil.

I smiled up at him. "I'm trying to think of a name for my baby girl."

"Ooo! Can I help?!"

I smiled at how excited he sounded. "Of course you can help!"

He sat down in the chair next to me.

"What names do you have so far?"

I looked down at my notebook. "Not that many."

"Can I see?"

I nodded and pushed the notebook toward him. Then, Arturo came up from behind him.

"What are you two doing?"

I laughed. "We're picking out a name for my baby."

"Can I help?!"

I laughed again and nodded. "Sure everyone can help if you want to!"

Suddenly, Snake and Gruber came running toward the dining room table.

"What namessss have you already picked out?" Snake asked.

"Only the ones on the list." I replied.

Snake looked at the list.

"Oo! I know! I know!" Arturo jumped up and down. "What about Bobby?!"

"No! That's a boy name!" Billy shouted. "Princess is going to have a baby girl we have to give her a pretty girl name!"

I smiled as I watched them argue on what to name my child.

"What about…Addisssson?" Snake asked.

Billy shook his head aggressively. "It's not girly enough!"

"Then you think of a name!" Snake snapped.

Billy rubbed his chin and then smiled. "Lucinda."

We all stayed quiet as we thought about the name.

"Hmmm….Lucinda…" I whispered quietly.

I smiled and turned to look at Billy. I nodded at him.

"I really like that name Billy."

Billy smiled happily. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I really like it!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we like that name too!"

I smiled. "I think her name should be Lucinda Arianna…"

They all smiled and cheered in excitement.

"That's a really pretty name!" Billy said.

I nodded and began to rub my stomach. "Yeah…it is…"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Ace walked in. He looked like there was a lot on his mind and he actually looked really frightened. But then he saw us and he smiled…There was still fear in his eyes though.

"What going on?" He asked and sat down next to me.

I smiled. "We thought about a name for our baby."

He smiled widely. "Really? What is it?"

"Lucinda Arianna." I replied.

"Hmm…" He rubbed is chin and then smiled. "That's perfect."

I couldn't help but blush and then I started to rub my stomach.

The gangreen gang started to talk about the things they were going to do with Lucinda once she was born when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my girl parts and I felt as if I had just peed myself…

***Bubbles' POV***

"Hey Bubbles! Can you get the phone!?" Buttercup shouted while watching TV and pigging out on chips, she was closer to the phone than I was.

"Why can't you get it?"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment!"

I groaned and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bubbles!" The voice on the other end shouted.

"Yes…?"

"Can you and your sisters get down here now?!"

"Um, who is this and get down where?!"

Buttercup looked up at me with a confused look on her face.

"This is Ace and I need you and your sisters at the hospital right now!"

"What why?!"

"It's Princess!"

I gasped. "What happened is she okay?"

He hesitated. "I-I don't know…" He finally said.

"What do you mean?" My heart started pumping faster and I suddenly felt scared.

"We think she's going to give birth..."

"What?! But she's only five months pregnant!"

Buttercup's eyes widen and she ran up to me and put her ear against the phone while I was still on it.

"Yes I know! But the nurse warned me that this might happen and I don't know what to do!"

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. I nodded even though he couldn't hear me.

"We'll be on our way."

I hung up and turned to look at Buttercup.

"How much do I need to explain to you?"

She shook her head. "It's okay; I think I know what's going on."

I sighed. "Okay, let's get Blossom and let's go."

Buttercup nodded and started to call Blossom's name.

"Blossom! We have to go! It's an emergency Princess is giving birth four months too early!" Buttercup shouted up the stairs.

Blossom came running down the stairs in a flash.

"What are we waiting for then?! Let's go!"

I nodded and opened the door and was about to fly off when I saw six figures standing in our front yard.

"Going somewhere?" Berserk asked with her sisters standing on either side of her and with the Rowdyrights standing beside them.

_Okay guys! Sorry about the cliff hanger but I didn't know where else to stop! So, the story is coming to a close and I think that the next chapter might be the last chapter; if not than the chapter after the next one will be the last chapter…I can't believe the story's coming to an end! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it wasn't super fantastic because I have writer's block at the moment and I'm trying to work on school and my final exams are next week! Ahhh! I hate school sometimes! Anyways, I'll catch ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay, so I was going to write sooner and update sooner but school had other plans for me! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner and I'm sorry about the short chapter! It's just I have a lot on my plate right now. I have to study for exams all week, I still have some projects I have to get done, I'm working on another story, and I'm trying to get caught up in Homestuck…Oh yeah and I'm also going to be going to another school for second semester so I'm kind of freaking out right now…Anyways, I hope you enjoy the short little chapter._

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter eighteen:**

"What are you guys doing here?!" Buttercup demanded when she saw them.

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, and why are you guys with the Rowdyright Boys?!"

They didn't answer, they just smirked at us. I gasped and then I turned to look at Bash. We locked eyes for a second but then he looked away.

I suddenly felt hurt; he had betrayed me and stabbed me in the back! But, had I done the same? No, I don't think I did…Did I?

"Can we deal with this later?! We have to get to the hospital!" Buttercup shouted and snapped me out of my train of thought.

"We know you have to get to the hospital!" Berserk spat. "That's why we're here! Do you honestly think we were going to let you go that easily?"

Buttercup looked horrified. "What are you talking about?!"

Brute suddenly started laughing evilly. "We know that Princess is having her baby right now, which is why we can't let you go…"

Buttercup groaned and rolled her eyes. Then she turned to look at me and Blossom.

"Guys we don't have time for this right now! We have to go to the hospital let's just fly off and leave them here!"

Blossom was about to say something when Brute interrupted her.

"What are you scared?" Brute taunted Buttercup.

Buttercup froze and turned to look at Brute. Buttercup glared at her and spoke through her teeth.

"What did you say?" She bawled her hand up into a fist.

Brute laughed again. "We know you're too afraid to fight us because you know we'll win!"

Buttercup didn't think about it twice. She charged toward Brute and gave her a hard punch across her face. And I think she knocked out one of Brute's teeth because Brute started to spit out blood.

"My sisters and I don't have time for your bull crap right now!" Buttercup shouted at Brute.

Brute growled and charged toward Buttercup. She kicked Buttercup in the gut which made Buttercup fly into the wall of our house. Buttercup coughed and tried to catch air to breathe; finally when she was able to breathe again she looked back up at Brute.

Blossom looked at the Powerpunks and at Buttercup with wide eyes. Then, she looked as angry as she was that one day when she found Bash and I making out.

She turned to look at the Powerpunks. "Oh, it's on."

She shouted and charged toward Berserk. I stood there not really knowing what to do! I was in shock!

Okay so first I get a call from Ace telling me that Princess is about to have her baby too early, then we go outside and find the Powerpunks, but that's not it, we also find that the Rowdyrights are on their side…What's next?!

Suddenly, I looked up and I saw Brat running towards me. I didn't have enough time to react so she had just enough time to push me and have me land on my back. My head hit the concrete with a loud bang and I could feel blood trickling down my head.

I felt my head and winced in pain when I felt my cut…It felt bad and it was bleeding pretty badly too…

I looked up at Brat who had her hands on her hips and who was smiling down at me.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" She taunted.

I didn't know what I was going to do at that moment! I turned to look at my sisters. Blossom was getting beat on by Berserk and Blake. And Buttercup was getting beat on by Breaker and Brute. It wasn't a fair fight…

I turned back to look at Brat who was still smiling down at me and then suddenly, Bash appeared and held her hand. I gasped and stared at them in horror.

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I got up and then I started to fly toward the sky. Brat and Bash followed me and then I started flying faster than them toward the Jojo house. I continued flying until suddenly I saw their house. I didn't really have time to stop and by polite and knock on the door, so I just flew into the door and knocked it down.

***Boomer's POV***

"Holy shit!" I heard Butch yell from the living room. I ran out of my room only to see that Bubbles had flown in through my door. I walked up to her.

"Bubbles? Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and then I gasped. She had blood dripping down her face!

I grabbed her arm and picked her up.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I demanded.

She bit her lip and when she was about to open her mouth to explain something, Bash and Brat jumped into my house too.

Bubbles looked at me with sorry and horror filled eyes.

"They happened."

I felt a burning sensation in my chest.

I pushed Bubbles behind me.

"What do you guys want?!" I shouted.

Brat just smirked and shrugged. "What every villain wants…_Revenge."_

Butch busted out laughing and then stood beside me with his arms folded across his chest.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Oh is it? Well, I bet it won't be so funny when I tell you that my sisters and Bash's brothers are over at the Powerpuff house beating up your girlfriends."

I heard Butch growl and then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Brick walking up to us also looking really angry.

I heard Bubbles whimper; I turned and saw that she was touching her head. Her head was still gushing blood. I turned to Brick and gave him a sorry look.

He shook his head. "Get her out of here. We'll deal with these morons…"

I sighed gratefully, grabbed Bubbles, carried her bridal style and then flew off toward the hospital.

"Okay Bubbles, you have to tell me what happened." I said to her while trying to keep calm.

She bit her lip. And then took a deep breath.

"I don't know exactly know…They kind of just showed up at my house and started to beat on us…" She spoke softly. I looked down at her and realised that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Bubbles? Bubbles?!"

"Yeah…?" She answered but she sounded like she was in a completely different world.

"Are-are you okay?"

She didn't answer she just looked around and looked confused.

"Damn it! You're getting light headed aren't you?!"

"Just a tad.."

"Bubbles! Please don't faint."

"Hmmm…?" It was too late she had fainted.

_Again I'm sooo sorry for the short chapter! I usually like to write long chapters but right now I can't seem to find the time! I promise I will make the next chapter longer! Please review and I will update as soon as I find the time! _

_~90sbaby112_


	19. Chapter 19

_Guess what you guys?! I'm finally done exams and now I'm celebrating by updating! I'm soo happy right now! Anyways, sorry for making you guys wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter nineteen:**

*Boomer's POV*

Oh my gosh! What am I gonna do now that Bubble's has fainted?! Oh yeah, I should probably just continue on my way to the hospital. I sighed at my "blonde moment" and started flying faster toward the hospital. When I got there, I flew down toward the ground and ran into the hospital.

When I ran into the hospital with Bubbles still in my arms, everyone in the lobby gasped and turned to look up at me. I froze and looked around, and then I looked back down at Bubbles.

"Damn it!" I shouted when I saw that she was still bleeding heavily.

I ignored all the stares that people were giving me and I ran to the front desk.

The lady at the front desk looked up at my frightened face then down at Bubbles. I was about to say something when she interrupted.

"It's okay. I got it." She said and called for someone to bring a gurney.

I sighed in relief when doctors came rushing out with the gurney. I gently set Bubbles on the gurney and suddenly noticed that I had some of her blood on my hands and all over my arms.

"What happened?" I looked up and saw one of the doctors ask me.

I shook my head. "I have no idea just take care of her…_now."_ I practically demanded.

The doctor didn't say anything more to me. He grabbed the gurney and took Bubbles away.

I stood there looking off in the direction in which they took Bubbles. I sighed and then looked down at the blood on my hands and arms. It would probably be best if I cleaned off. I looked back up…Bubbles better come out okay…

"Boomer?"

My eyes widened and I turned around at the voice behind me.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Ace? What are you doing here?"

Ace was looking anxious. He had a worried look on his face and his eyes were filled with fear.

"Are you…Are you okay?" I asked slowly for some reason.

He just sighed heavily and shook his head. "Where are the Powerpuffs?"

I hesitated and bit my lip. "Bubbles, is in the emergency room and her sisters are fighting the Powerpunks and the Rowdyrights with my brothers…"

Ace's eyes widened. "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted.

Everyone in the hospital turned to look at us, Ace didn't seem to notice.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked determined to find out what was up.

He sighed heavily again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Princess is in labour!"

"Wait, what do you mean she's in labour? It hasn't been nine months has it?"

"No! That's the freaking problem! She's having the baby too early!"

I don't know why but that hit me like a ton of bricks. "I-uh…I don't know what to say."

Ace shook his head. "There isn't really anything you can say…"

***Blossom's POV***

"Where the hell is Bubbles?!" Buttercup shouted as she was struggling to get out from under Brute. Brute had pinned Buttercup's arms down with her knees and was smiling down evilly at her.

I looked up to the sky and gulped…She hasn't come back yet…I hope she's okay.

As I was looking up at the sky for Bubbles I didn't see Berserk bring her fist back and then smash it against my face. I fell backwards and then I cupped the cheek she had punched.

"Damn it…" I whispered. That was going to leave a mark.

I got up and marched right up to her and punched her straight in her nose. The only thing you could hear was her nose cracking.

She gasped. "Look at what you did to me!" She shouted through her teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "I broke your nose get over it!" I shouted back at her.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

I groaned when Blake came running up to us.

"Oh shut up Blake what are you going to do about it?!" I demanded.

He smiled mischievously and almost punched me in the face again. But, I have pretty amazing reflexes and I just kicked him down in his man parts.

"OWW!" He shouted and fell toward the floor.

"Go screw yourself!" I shouted down at him.

Suddenly, Berserk had gripped my throat and shoved me into the outside wall of my house. I started gasping and I tried to rip her hand from my throat…But I couldn't! She had lifted me up and was pinning me against the wall. I moved my legs below but my lungs were begging me for air.

Then, out of nowhere, someone had knocked Berserk out of the way and I fell toward the ground. I gasped and started coughing. I kept gasping and felt really thankful for the fact that I was able to breathe. Then, I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up and saw Brick trying to pick me up.

With the last amount of strength I had, I managed to get myself up and to hug him.

"Blossom!" He his voice sounded alarmed. "Are you okay?!"

I kept coughing but I nodded. He let go of me to take a good look at me. Once he saw that I was going to be okay, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back but then I remembered that Bubbles still wasn't here.

I let go.

"Where's Bubbles?" I demanded.

Brick bit his lip.

"Brick, where's Bubbles?"

He sighed.

My eyes widened. "Where the heck is Bubbles?!" I shouted.

"She's in the hospital…Boomer took her to the hospital."

I paused and then remembered something. "Where are Bash and Brat?"

He hesitated again. "Funny story…"

"Where are they?!"

"Butch and I think they made their way to the hospital after Bubbles and Boomer but we're not sure…"

"WHAT?! THEN WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!"

"Did you want to be chocked to death by Berserk?!"

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. "Okay, you have a point."

"Hey guys!" Buttercup shouted. "Sorry to inturrpt but Butch and I would sure love some help right now!"

Brick and I turned to look at Buttercup and Butch who were trying to fight Brute, Breaker, Blake, and Berserk by themselves.

Brick turned to look at me. "Okay, we'll go find them later right now, let's just defeat these losers."

I nodded. "Agreed."

***Boomer's POV***

Ace and I were pacing up and down the lobby of the hospital waiting for some news on whatever really! I was worried as heck about Bubbles and he was worried as heck about Princess and doctors don't really seem to understand how stressful these situations can really be!

"Ace, I don't get it…Why wouldn't they let you in the room with Princess?" I asked him.

He groaned and shook his head. "I have no idea."

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair. "This is so stupid." I groaned.

"Yeah? Well it's about to get really stupid." Ace said.

I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Because they're here." He pointed toward the door and we saw Brat and Bash standing there giving us death glares.

I bawled my hands into fist. I didn't have time for this bullshit right now.

I stomped up to them and I glared at Bash.

"Outside…now…" I said in a low voice so only he and Brat could hear.

Brat smirked, turned around and walked out the door expecting for us to follow.

I didn't notice that Ace had followed me until we were outside.

"What the hell do you guys want now?!" I shouted.

Brat rolled her eyes. "Just cut the crap and let's fight."

"No! I'm not fighting you without knowing the reason!" I shouted.

Brat sighed heavily. "The reason doesn't really concern you Boomer."

"What are you talking about?! If you're going to fight me yes the reason does concern me!"

Brat and Bash exchanged glances as if they were trying to decide whether they should tell me or not.

"Well?!" I shouted.

Brat sighed heavily. "Fine!" She spat. "We'll tell you!"

I folded my arms across my chest and waited for her to continue.

"It's because of Mojo and Him." She said.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Mojo and Him?"

She nodded. "Do you honestly think we'd come back to your crappy dimension for no reason? No, we had a reason and it was to help Mojo and Him defeat you, your brothers, and your stupid little girlfriends."

Any other day I would've punched her for saying that but I wanted to know more.

"They brought you guys back so you could defeat us?" I demanded.

She nodded. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

I turned to look at Bash. "What do you and your brothers have to do with this."

"We came to this dimension for the Powerpunks but we ran into you guys…My brothers and I only wanted to see the Powerpuffs but when we saw them they were with…You guys…" He bawled his hands into fist and I raised my eyebrows in amusement when I saw that he got jealous.

"So, you decided to help the Powerpunks?" I asked still feeling amused.

He groaned. "Yes we did! You don't know what it's like to always lose! To always be at the bottom!" He shouted. "I wanted to feel on top for once!"

I laughed humourlessly. "Okay, first thing, yes I do know what it's like to always lose. I was a bad guy remember? I was constantly getting my ass kicked by the Powerpuffs. And second, you won't feel on top being the bad guy…It doesn't work that way."

He took a step toward me. "Well, it seems to be working out that way right now."

Brat suddenly noticed Ace standing a couple of feet behind me.

"What are you doing out here?!" She demanded.

Ace laughed humourlessly. "Just here making sure that you guys don't kill yourself…Also…I need to take my mind off…Something…" He said the last part quietly.

Brat shrugged and turned back to me.

"So," She said. "Are you going to fight us or what?"

I smirked and started to rub my chin. "Would fighting with you make me a better person or a worse person?"

Brat groaned. "You're just scared!"

This time I laughed out loud because what she just said was freaking hilarious!

"Yeah, I'm so scared of you!" I said sarcastically. "How did you know?!"

She looked entrenched, she stomped up to me and slapped me across my face. Again, any other day I would've hit her back but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to…Maybe it was because Bubbles was already in that hospital and I wanted to be there when she woke up…I couldn't really do that if I was knocked out unconscious.

We were glaring at each other intensely when suddenly; a doctor opened the door and stepped out.

"Where's Ace?" He asked.

Ace suddenly looked alarmed. "I'm right here! How's she doing?!"

The Doctor smiled. "Everything went surprisingly fine…Would you like to see your baby?"

***Princess' POV***

I smiled at my baby in my arms…She was tiny and she was really fragile and surprisingly everything went okay…Which is rare for premature babies. But, I'm obviously fine with that. I feel really lucky…I feel really blessed.

Little Lucinda was asleep in my arms and she was as light as a feather. I couldn't help but feel really happy! I mean yeah the couple hours of labour were terrible and Ace wasn't even in the room but here she was…In my arms looking so peaceful and innocent.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and rushed in. I looked up and saw Ace. I smiled and he sighed in relief when he saw me smile.

"You wanna hold her?" I asked.

He relaxed and slowly walked up to me. I held out Lucinda and he very carefully took her and smiled down at her.

***Boomer's POV**

"Okay, so what's going to happen now?!" I shouted at Brat and Bash.

Brat shrugged. "Mojo and Him will probably show up…Possibly your brothers and my sisters and the Powerpuffs…That's usually how it goes isn't it?"

I groaned. "This is so stupid!"

"Look Boomer, if this makes you feel any better I'm starting to think this is pretty stupid too…I actually wanna go _home…_That's rare for me…"

I sighed heavily. "You know sometimes I think that I'm dead….I think that I died a long time ago and I'm just living in hell…"

Brat scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up you're life's not that bad."

I smiled and remembered Bubbles. "Yeah…I guess my life isn't that bad…"

Suddenly, the same doctor that stepped out here looking for Ace, stepped out here again but this time looking for me.

"You're Boomer?"

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"Bubbles woke up she's asking for you."

I almost ran into the hospital when Bash grabbed my arm.

"I wouldn't go back in there just yet."

"Why not?" I demanded.

He pointed to the sky. "Because here come Mojo and Him."

_Okay that's all I got for now! Okay so the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! D:I'm so sad but at the same time I'm happy because I want to write other things but I love writing this story and I loved writing this trilogy! Anyways, please review and IDK when I'll update but I promise it will be soon…Maybe tomorrow…If I'm feeling up to it…OMG I'M STARTING A NEW SCHOOL TOMORROW AND I'M SOOO NERVOUS! LOL you guys probably don't care but I needed to release my nervousness somehow! Okay I'll see ya guys later!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while! I was gonna update sooner but I was feeling very overwhelmed since I moved to a new school and all…My new school is HUGE! But I guess that's what I get for moving from a small town to a big city…It's cliché almost…Anyways, you guys don't care about that you want to read the story! Well, before I finish the story I would just like to thank every single one of you! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means so much to me! You guys will never know how much that means to me! Thank you for all of your support you guys are awesome! Oh BTW for any one reading the reindeer story it will be updated soon…My friend is in charge of writing chapter 4 and her life is busier than mine so yeah! And if you haven't read it you should! Anyways, I'll stop blabbering! Here's the last chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter twenty:**

*Boomer's POV*

I groaned when I saw Mojo and Him land in front of me from the sky. I was so annoyed, frustrated, and a little bit grumpy! I didn't need their bullshit at the moment!

"What do you guys want?!" I shouted at them.

Him started to cackle. "That's no way to talk to the people who raised you Boomer."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You didn't raise me! Yeah sure you took somewhat care of me and gave me a place to live and eat but you never raised me."

Mojo looked taken aback. "What are you talking about Boomer? We did raise you!"

I laughed humourlessly and shook my head. "No you didn't! When you raise a child you raise them to be kind and honest and a good person! You guys didn't do any of that! And to top it off you never looked out for us! You would let my brothers and I wonder the streets till late! Even the Professor didn't allow the Puffs to do that!" I shouted.

Mojo and Him just exchanged glances.

I sighed heavily. "As much as I would love to stay out here and chat with you," I said with my voice dripping in sarcasm. "I can't…I have a girlfriend I have to go see."

I was about to reach for the door to walk back into the hospital when suddenly, Mojo pulled out a large laser and shot it at the door handle. I quickly moved my hand before the laser beam could even touch it.

I looked back at Mojo and Him and Mojo started to chuckle.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea."

My eyes widened and I gulped. I looked up to the sky.

_Geez you guys…_I thought to myself as I wondered where my brothers and their girlfriends were. _Where are you?_

*Buttercup's POV*

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" I shouted as I was still fighting with Brute!

"WHAT'S STUPID?!" Brute asked. "THE FACT THAT YOU CAN'T BEAT ME?!"

That made me mad. I grabbed her hair and threw her over my shoulder by her hair so that she landed on the ground with a loud THUMP!

I took my hands off of her hair and stared down at her. My nose was bleeding, I had one black eye, my face was covered in bruises, and there was also a bit of blood spilling from my mouth.

Brute growled and got back up. She tumbled on me and pinned me down to the ground.

"HONESTLY THOUGH!" I shouted. "THIS IS SO STUPID! ARE WE JUST SUPPOSED TO FIGHT UNTIL SOMEONE DIES!?"

Brute rolled her eyes. "Duh! That's how fights work stupid!"

"So, we're just going to stay here fighting while Princess has a premature baby, and while Bubbles is probably passed out because of the loss of blood, and while your younger sister and her stupid boyfriend are missing!?"

Brute's face soften and she got off of me and looked toward the sky and bit her lip. She suddenly looked worried. She turned around to look at Berserk who was fighting with my sister at the moment.

Brute ran up to Berserk. That's when I noticed how messed up Brute looked. I noticed that there were chunks of her hair missing and that's when I realised that she was missing hair because of me…Her face was bruised and she had scratch marks running up and down her arms…What can I say? I'm a scratcher. I carefully sat up; my body was in a crap load of pain at the moment.

"Berserk! Stop fighting for a second!" Brute shouted.

Berserk looked up at Brute confused but turned away from Blossom to look at her sister.

"What's wrong Brute?"

"Brat still isn't back!" Brute sounded extremely worried.

Berserk started to look around and then she also started to look alarmed. Blossom and I exchanged confused glances. Never had we ever seen the Powerpunks exchange any form of care or love towards one another…You could say that this was a once in a lifetime chance!

I hadn't noticed that the Rowdyrights and the Rowdyruffs stopped fighting until I felt Butch grab my arm and pick me up.

I sighed in relief when I saw him. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement and looked down at myself. I was beaten up, bloody and I had just noticed that my clothes were torn.

Butch chuckled. "At least you're alive."

I smiled at him and then saw that he looked just like me. Beaten up and black and blue.

I suddenly gasped and turned to look at Blossom.

"Blossy!" I shouted.

Blossom turned to look at me and she was beaten up as well.

"We have to go find Bubbles!" I shouted.

Unlike Brute and Berserk who just stood around there looking nervous Blossom and I took to the skies to find Bubbles. Brick and Butch followed right after us and then so did the Powerpunks and the Rowdyrights.

*Boomer's POV*

As if right on cure I saw six streaks of colour run through the sky and land right in front of us. I gasped at what I saw. My brothers, the puffs, the punks, and the rights had each taken quite a beating…an intense beating at that.

Mojo and Him just smirked. "Well, this is going to be easy." Him remarked. "They've already taken a beating they can't be as strong as they usually always are."

Buttercup stared laughing humourlessly. "Wanna bet you stupid crustacean?!" She was about to go and punch Him in the face but Butch wrapped his arms around her waist to try to pull her back.

Him laughed again. "Oh Buttercup you're so cute!"

Buttercup's jaw dropped. "CUTE?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CUTE?!"

Him was about to reply when suddenly Brute interrupted.

"ENOUGH! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO SETTLE THIS AND I THINK WE ALL KNOW HOW!"

Everyone exchanged glances. I bawled my hands into fist and let the adrenaline run through my veins. Oh, it's so on.

*Bubbles' POV*

I opened my eyes to see the bright lights from the white tiled ceiling up above me. I groaned and felt a pounding in the head. I sat up and gasped when I saw that Boomer wasn't with me. I kicked the covers off of me and ignored the pain that my head was giving me. I got up and noticed that I was in a hospital gown. I groaned but didn't care. I was about to run out of the room when I also noticed that I was hooked up to an IV.

"Damn it!" I shouted!

I didn't feel like ripping the thing off of me. I mean, I was probably already doing enough damage to myself by getting up and leaving the hospital room. So I just grabbed the IV and took it with me as I opened my door and walked out into the hall. I looked both ways to make sure that the close was clear and then I very quickly started to book it down the hallway and into the elevator. I sighed in relief that no one had caught me but I still had to make it down to the lobby.

I pressed the elevator button to go down and I started to bounce off my heals…I was basically doing that because I was nervous and because my head felt like it was being beaten by a hammer…Maybe I should've just stayed in bed…No! I had to find Boomer!

_Ding. _The elevator door stopped and I quickly ran out into the lobby. I looked around and saw that Boomer wasn't there.

I groaned and decided that I should look outside…That's when I looked down at my feet and realised that I also wasn't wearing any shoes. Goodness! I guess getting hit in the head does make you go a bit crazy doesn't it?

I walked toward the exit when suddenly I heard someone behind me yell:

"Hey! You're not supposed to be down here! You're supposed to be up in your room!"

"Eeep!" I squealed and didn't bother to look back. I ran with my IV in one hand out the front doors of the hospital.

I gasped and stopped in my tracks. At that moment I really wish I had been in a coma or at least dreaming.

"What is going on here?!" I shouted in disbelief. I don't really know it was disbelief, I mean…I should've seen it coming.

Everyone was _fighting_. It was the Powerpuffs, and the Powerpunks, and the Rowdyrights, and the Rowdyruffs and Mojo and Him just there fighting!

Everyone looked up at me and gasped.

Boomer looked up at me wide eyed and then he ran toward me. He was about to hug me but I guess he thought better of it because he was afraid that he would hurt me or something of the sort.

"Bubbles-" He looked shocked and he had no idea what to say. "What are you doing here? You should be in your room!"

I sighed frustrated. "Why are you guys fighting!?"

Brat rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Really Bubbles?! You're a Powerpuff girl and you're asking that question?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes back at her. "Okay so you have a point but still! We're not accomplishing anything!"

"You know Bubbles if you think a big "let's stop fighting" speech is going to make us stop it's not…That crap only happens in movies!" Brat snapped.

I would've knocked some of her teeth out if I'd been strong enough.

"UGH! I'm not stupid Brat!" I shouted back at her. "Plus, I didn't come here to fight or to get hurt! I came here because I wanted to see Princess' baby! Princess had her baby prematurely and here we are fighting and killing each other! UGH! YOU GUYS MAKE ME WANNA RIP MY HAIR OUT SOMETIMES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes and I suddenly felt my brain swirling around and round and round and round until…

*Boomer's POV*

"OH! WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! SHE FAINTED!" Buttercup shouted as I bent over and picked Bubbles up bridal style.

"See what you did?!" She shouted at the Powerpunks.

"What we did?!" Berserk demanded. "We didn't do anything! You're sister's just as weak as crap!"

Buttercup growled and lunged herself toward her.

I turned and saw Blossom face palm. She had some dried up blood on her face and some scratches on her left eye.

She turned to look at Brick.

"She has a point you know…This is all stupid." I heard her say.

Brick thought about it and nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right but what exactly can we do about that? All of our lives we have used fighting to solve our problems and our hatred…"

Blossom sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah but that's the only thing we could do…"

Suddenly, I heard Him cackle again.

"Oh Blossom do you honestly think that your little sister can stop you all from fighting? Oh you girls haven't gotten any smarter in these past eleven years!"

Blossom face turned red with fury.

"Let's kill them." She growled through her teeth.

Then, because things weren't already getting confusing and dramatic (notice sarcasm) Ace walked back out of the hospital and stood there eyeing all of us in a dramatic fashion.

Blossom looked at him and her face lit up.

She ran up to him. "Ace! I'm so glad you're here!" She shouted.

And Him laughed…again. "You my dear Blossom you shouldn't look to happy."

Blossom's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at Him.

"What do you mean?" She asked and you could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Ace isn't on your side anymore…He's on our side."

Blossom's eyes widened and she turned to look at Ace.

"W-what?" She looked completely shocked. "Y-you're on their side now?"

"That depends on the way you look at it Ginger."

Blossom's eyebrows wrinkled. "What?"

Ace gently pushed her out of the way and walked toward Mojo.

"Hey Mojo what does that weird laser thing do?" Ace asked and pointed to the laser that Mojo was holding.

"What? Oh this! This laser has the ability to turn anyone and anything into dust!" Mojo exclaimed.

Ace raised his eyes and sounded curious. "Really? So it can turn anyone and anything into dust?!"

I was sure if his sudden interest in one of Mojo's lasers was real or if he was faking it.

Even Mojo seemed a bit unsure but Mojo kept explaining things to Ace.

"Yes, I was planning to use it on the girls."

Ace nodded. "Can I do it?"

Blossom gasped and gripped Brick's arm.

My eyes widened and I held Bubbles tighter…I felt kind of bad for thinking this but, I was kind of glad that she was passed out…At least she wouldn't feel anything…I think.

I looked and saw that Butch had grabbed Buttercup and pushed her behind him.

I took a deep breath and went to stand next to Brick who had his arms wrapped around Blossom protectively.

Mojo narrowed his eyes at Ace. "You want to use this laser?"

Ace nodded and took the laser out of Mojo's hands before Mojo could say anything.

Ace turned and pointed the laser toward us.

I turned and saw Blossom gasp and close her eyes.

Buttercup was still hiding behind Butch and she hid her face in his shoulder. I sighed and looked down at Bubbles. Then, just when I thought we were going to get blasted into dust Ace turned around and blasted Mojo and Him with the laser!

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mojo shouted as he slowly started to turn to dust.

Him looked furious. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE!" Him growled.

Ace laughed. "I'm sick and tired of your guys' bullshit…have fun being dust!"

Then the screams of Mojo and Him faded until there was nothing but just the wind whistling in the background.

Everyone was staring at the two small little dust piles with wide eyes and wide mouths. Buttercup decided to break the silence.

"What the f-"

"Buttercup watch your language!" Blossom snapped at her.

Buttercup sighed and awkwardly shifted her weight to one foot. "Blossom, I'm pretty sure you were thinking the exact same thing…"

It was all an awkward silence again and this time Ace decided to break it.

"Okay all of nine of you looked very beaten up at the moment! Good thing we're at a hospital!" He said in a joking tone of voice.

Then he turned to look at me. "I think it would be best if you put her back in her room."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Ace sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to go back to check on Princess."

I nodded and then he went back into the hospital without another word.

*Bubbles' POV*

My eyes flew open again and I gasped. But then I sighed in relief when I felt someone squeeze my hand. I looked up and Boomer sitting beside my bed smiling.

I smiled back and then gasped when I noticed how terrible he looked.

"Boomer! What happened to you!?"

He chuckled nervously. "Oh nothing too serious…Only fighting…"

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my head. "What happened?"

Boomer bit his lip. "Well, you passed out and then…and then…"

I narrowed my eyes. "And then what?"

"Well, we thought Ace was going to kill us with this weird laser thing that Mojo created but he didn't so that's good but…He did kill Mojo and Him with the laser and-"

"Wait! Ace _killed_ Mojo and Him!?" I asked feeling really shocked.

Boomer rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, define killed."

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!" I shouted.

"Shh!" Boomer hushed me and tried to calm me down. "You shouldn't be getting so stressed out right now Bubbles…Just lay back down and I'll explain."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I laid back down and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay…" I said. "I'm listening."

"Well you see, Mojo's laser had the power I guess to turn anyone and anything into dust. So, Ace tricked them into giving him the laser and then he zapped them with it…I summarized it by the way."

My eyes remained on the ceiling but they were wide open with shock.

"And where is everyone?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Well, the Powerpunk girls and the Rowdyruff boys went home. They said as much as they loved causing trouble in this dimension they preferred to do it in their own dimension but I could tell they were just homesick. And my brothers and your sisters got their wounds treated I guess and I think but it wasn't anything super bad although, I think Buttercup got a few stitches…but they're okay…They're visiting Princess right now."

I sat up, ignoring my headache. "I have to see Princess right now!"

I shouted and went to jump off the bed and run out of the room.

Boomer laughed and stopped me before I could.

"Bubbles, you're not running down the hallway."

"But-"

"Just shush for a second. I will take you to see Princess."

I relaxed and let him take my hand. He lead to me to a small little room at the end of the hallway. My sisters and Boomer's brothers were already in the room cooing at something in a little crib and I looked over to the bed and saw Princess lying there looking genuinely happy. I couldn't help but smile a little.

Ace was sitting on a chair beside Princess' bed holding her hand and also looking really happy.

Princess noticed me and then her face lit up.

"Bubbles!" She shouted in happiness. "Do you want to see Lucinda!?"

I smiled wider. "Is that her name?"

Princess was beaming and she nodded.

I walked up the little crib and looked down to see a small little baby.

Lucinda was so small and she looked so fragile. Even though she was just born she had some brown hair on her head and her eyes were a warm honey brown colour. They were beaming up at me and then she smiled at me! She smiled at me!

I felt a tear streaming down my face. I turned to look at Princess.

"She's beautiful!"

Princess looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Bubbles…For everything."

I smiled and then felt Boomer wrap his arms around my waist.

I smiled and leaned against him.

"Bubbles." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my cheeks turn a bit red.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I sighed happily. "I love you too…"

_Okay guys! Sorry if you think the ending was rushed I just didn't exactly know how to finish it!...So now I'm done this trilogy and I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life…probably just work on the reindeer story…Kay so, I don't know if I'll be writing anything else for the Powerpuff Girls…I might but I don't know…I also might post a one shot about Lucinda when she's older but I MIGHT that doesn't mean that I will but I MIGHT I'm seriously considering it. *sigh* I don't even know anymore…LOL anyways thanks SOOOOOOOO much you guys for reading and reviewing! You guys are SUPER DUPER AMAZING! :D Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes I was going to go back and reread it but I'm kind of tired at the moment. Anyways, I'll see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


End file.
